mi eterno amor secreto
by CONNIE23
Summary: Ella sería la última persona en el mundo en hacer algo en contra de su primo; porque lo quería, lo quería mucho, lo admiraba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba… aunque no pudiera retribuir su desinteresado amor… fic participante en el reto "tu long fic" del foro "la aldea oculta entre las hojas".
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes no gusten de la pareja, se abstengan de leer.

incluye escenas de sexo implícito (posiblemente explícito)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

* * *

...

Y ahí estaba, envuelto entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos, deshaciéndose en el placer extremo que le causaba el verla bajo su cuerpo, extasiado con sus gemidos, tocando el cielo de la lujuria, temblando de amor, deseo, miedo y rabia.

Amor: porque ella era la mujer cuya alma veneraba desde hacía muchos años; deseo: porque su cuerpo era territorio perfecto que recorría con las ansias de un depredador hambriento; miedo: porque sabía que su tiempo junto a ella era contado; y rabia, sobre todo **_rabia:_** porque aunque mil veces se había jurado a sí mismo no volverla a poseer, siempre terminaba doblegado ante la más sutil de sus insinuaciones.

El, precisamente él, quien fuese llamado genio en su aldea y los alrededores; el más feroz combatiente de toda Konoha, líder y ejemplo de las generaciones venideras, admirado por hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos a su paso, fuerte, independiente, autosuficiente y sagaz… orgullo de su clan… ¡ja! Dicho orgullo se vendría abajo si tan solo se hiciera pública la terrible verdad: la debilidad de la cual que era víctima. Sonrió lastimero al pensar que un guerrero como él era vencido con tan solo un pestañeo que hiciese la dueña de su corazón.

Y es que por más que quisiese, la voluntad de Hyuga Neji hacía caso omiso cuando se trataba de ignorar a su bella prima… si, porque era la perfectísimamente tierna Hyuga Hinata quien tenía el poder de dominar a su antojo a su también perfectísimamente hermoso primo. Tampoco es como si ella se fuese a aprovechar de Neji en su posición de enamorado: ella sería la última persona en el mundo en hacer algo en contra de su primo; porque lo quería, lo quería mucho, lo admiraba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba… aunque no pudiese retribuir su desinteresado amor…

…..

…

..

.

─ Sigue Neji, sigue… los jadeos de Hinata evidenciaban su excitación. Por respuesta sintió a su primo adentrarse con mayor ferocidad y rapidez.

─ aghhh.. Si… así… más…

Y su primo le miró entonces a los ojos, el rostro siempre sereno e imperturbable se hallaba ahora con una expresión de éxtasis total. Era normal no escucharle emitir sonoros quejidos, pero eso no importaba: ella sabía leerlo muy bien.

Y como siempre, llegaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, con fiereza, ternura y pasión desbordada… y como siempre, después del acto, al terminar de temblar; Neji salió cuidadosamente de ella, depositando tiernos besos en su cuello, su frente y sus labios, sin mencionar palabra… con una imperceptible sonrisa adornando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y justo en el momento preciso le susurraba al oído:

─ será mejor que me marche

...

...

..

.

* * *

Hooooolaaaaaaa! a quienes tuvieron el buen atino de leer (ok no), muchas gracias; a quienes quieran dejar su opinión, mil gracias más; a quienes tengan una corrección o sugerencia ¡bienvenida sea!. En serio espero que les haya agradado mi escrito, tengo en la mente mil ideas mas para la conti, pero eso depende del tiempo (y de los lectores).

sayonara


	2. pensamientos en la oscuridad

como siempre: NARUTO y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

...

..

Y como siempre, llegaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, con fiereza, ternura y pasión desbordada… y como siempre, después del acto, al terminar de temblar, Neji salió cuidadosamente de ella, depositando tiernos besos en su cuello, su frente y sus labios, sin mencionar palabra… con una imperceptible sonrisa adornando su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y justo en el momento preciso le susurraba al oído:

─ será mejor que me marche

.

No es como si realmente quisiese alejarse; por él se tiraría a sobre el pecho de su amada, acariciando sus curvas, deleitándose con su sonrojado rostro, mirándola en silencio para después velar su sueño… Pero bien sabía él que aquellas intenciones en eso deberían quedar. Por más que su corazón le implorara materializar dichas acciones y por más que sabía que de querer hacerlo su prima no iba a poner reparo alguno, su siempre impecable raciocino era el que tomaba el control y muy a su pesar le recordaba que era él quien no cuadraba en esa ecuación: era Él; el codiciado genio Hyuga quien sobraba en la cama de Hinata, era él quien como ladrón en la noche tenía que entrar a aquella habitación sin ser visto no oído, era _su relación _la que se debía mantener en secreto, porque a los ojos de todo el mundo Neji y Hinata eran solo primos. Neji era el próximo líder del clan y Hinata la flamante novia del futuro hokage.

Maldita sea la hora en la que las hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada, maldita sea la hora en la que su prima comenzó a crecer bajo sus narices, maldita sea la hora en la que juró que dedicaría su vida a cuidarla y se obligó a quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo, maldita sea la hora que sus ojos dejaron de verla como su prima para empezar a verla como mujer, maldita y mil veces maldita la hora en la que dejó que la imagen de ella se plasmara en sus ojos, maldita la hora en la que su mente quiso mal interpretar los " te quiero", las sonrisas y las caricias que ella le brindaba tan inocentemente… Maldita la hora en la que se dio cuenta (demasiado tarde, por cierto), que las miradas, las caricias y los te quiero que su prima le dedicaba, distaban mucho de las miradas, las caricias y los te quiero que esa misma mujer le dedicaba a cierto rubio. Era más que evidente que para Hinata él nunca dejaría de ser su nii-san y Naruto nunca dejaría de ser su verdadero amor.

Bonita hora la del idiota rubio en venir a corresponder a los sentimientos de su prima. Aunque pensándolo bien, la culpa no era de Naruto como tampoco lo era de Hinata, al final de cuentas – y aunque suene horriblemente empalagoso y cursi ─ "nadie tiene la culpa de que el corazón se empeñe en jodernos la vida, esas cosas sencillamente pasan y es parte de crecer como personas el aceptar los buenos y malos designios del destino. El saber sortear las situaciones adversas, salir airoso y aprender de ellas nos forjan un mejor carácter y de aquel aprendizaje adquirimos poco a poco la madurez suficiente para hacer de nosotros más que ninjas: personas invaluables, capaces de trascender a través de la enseñanza y el ejemplo". Esas habían sido las palabras que escuchó de Kakashi sensei el día que éste lo descubrió mirando nostálgico el horizonte…

Claro que en la historia de Neji no era él quien era rechazado… era su castaña compañera quien se desvivía por llamar su atención, quien estaba dispuesta a complacerle en el más mínimo detalle, … y ahora que caía en cuenta ¡que mierda de enredo amoroso en el que estaba!, porque de hecho la historia que él relató al Jounin era completamente cierta; (que la causa de sus desvelos era otra muy distinta) pero era cierto que Ten Ten siempre quería algo más de Neji y era cierto también que él se sentía un poco incómodo en no poderle corresponder como es debido… porque su corazón ya lo había entregado a Hinata, quien a su vez igualmente se sentía algo apenada por su primo en no poderle corresponder como es debido, porque ella a quien amaba ─ y que para su buena fortuna si le correspondía ─ era a Naruto.

...

..

.

─ Pffffff… Bufó molesto para sí mismo, ahora solo faltaba que algún imprudente miembro del clan lo encontrara merodeando en los patios de la mansión, mirando la luna cual cándida quinceañera, helándose hasta los huesos para poder olvidar aunque fuera por un momento la tibieza del cuerpo que acababa de abandonar. Idiota, se sentía totalmente idiota seguir pensando en ella cuando sabía de antemano que ella solo lo usaba para satisfacer sus instintos primarios… cosas de las hormonas, ¡_malditas bastardas!_, ellas eran las únicas culpables de lo que pasaba casi cada noche entre el heredero del clan y su prima… únicamente a ellas culparía por el comportamiento de su amada, porque Hinata igual nunca dejaría de ser la dama inmaculada de la cual se enamoró.

Lavó su cara con el agua helada de la fuente y soltando un suspiro de resignación tomó rumbo a su habitación, hacia su triste, fría y solitaria cama; pasó caminando elegantemente por los pasillos silenciosos, con la dignidad que solamente un caballero como él podía irradiar. Y se tumbó cansado por el exigente ritmo que su amada le reclamaba, y una sonrisa se pintó en su cara… benditas hormonas… gracias a ellas podía morir sabiendo a qué sabía cada centímetro del cuerpo que lo enloquecía… gracias a ellas podía tener el muy pequeñito consuelo de saber que aunque otro poseía el corazón de Hinata, era él: Neji Hyuga, el legítimo dueño de su cuerpo… porque había que aceptar que era _ella_ quien no se resistía a buscarlo cada que se presentaba la ocasión, era ella quien en las noches le llamaba en búsqueda de su calor, y Neji se encargaba de que cada vez que ella llegara al orgasmo mirara su rostro y gimiera su nombre; para asegurarse que Hinata Hyuga se grabara en su mente quien era el hombre que la hacía sentir realmente mujer.

…..

…

.

No lejos de allí, en otro cuarto la hermosa muchacha de ojos de Luna miraba a la nada, aunque su cuerpo se encontraba satisfecho, no podía sentirse bien del todo… y por otro lado aunque sus acciones nocturnas distaban mucho de lo que haría una señorita fiel a su novio, el hecho es que tampoco podía sentirse totalmente mal por ello. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan jodidamente bien cuando intimaba con su primo? ¿Por qué el despistado de su novio no podía poseerla de la misma manera en que lo hacía Neji? ¿Por qué sentía ese desespero por ser _suya_ cada noche?.

Porque una cosa era en el día, cuando paseaba de la mano de su amado novio, cuando se perdía en el cielo de sus ojos y se alegraba con sus sonrisas: un sentimiento limpio y puro se acomodaba en su pecho; pero al separarse de Naruto y llegar a su casa, comenzaba una metamorfosis inexplicable en ella… La pasión corría desbocada en sus venas y un fuego interno hacía palpitar todo su cuerpo, amenazando con sofocarla, entre cortando su respiración, provocándole temblores y cosquilleos indecibles; simplemente con ser consciente e que a pocos pasos de ella se encontraba el hombre que la satisfacía por completo... ¿Qué luego los desenfrenados y pasionales no eran los miembros del clan Inuzuka? Ellos tenían un instinto digamos… más animal; no como los miembros de su clan; quienes eran la personificación misma de la sobriedad en todos sus aspectos. ¿Cómo se podría explicar entonces el creciente descontrol que ella venía viviendo desde hace unos cuantos meses?

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios… ¡sí!... ella recordaba muy bien como inició todo… negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, de veras que la vida a veces sí que sabe cómo sorprenderte…

...

...

..

.

hola nuevamente... como siempre, se agradecen los reviews y quedo atenta a ideas, sigerencias, correcciones.

Sayonara


	3. de sake y confesiones

...

Como siempre: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

* * *

...

..

Había sido un día hermoso y soleado; sin nubes en el cielo, con pajaritos volando y niños correteando en las calles… A razón del buen día que hacía y de que los tiempos de guerra se habían apaciguado un poco, el club de Kunoichis de konoha (léase Ino Yamanaka juntando a las otras) decidió que era hora de una junta a favor del relax.

Fue así como entrada la tarde se reunieron en un café: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko Temari Y Matsuri; las dos últimas se unieron después de hacer una entrega del kasekage a Lady Tsunade y las dos jounin estaban allí casi que por aburrimiento; sin embargo había que abonarle a Ino que la cosa iba muy bien, y se la estaban pasando de maravilla a pesar de la diferencia de edades, que tampoco es que se notara tanto. La estaban pasando tan bien, que no notaron el paso de la tarde a la noche, y pues como no tenían mayor cosa que hacer, terminaron las 7 ninjas en casa de Anko sentadas en círculo, al calor de una chimenea y con una reserva de 10 botellas de sake.

─ Jajajajaja ¡Ino, eres mala!

─ ¡Claro que no!, eso se lo tenía ganado por mirar más de la cuenta, te digo que todos los hombres no son más que una manada de pervertidos.

Las risas de sus compañeras hicieron reaccionar a Hinata que se unió a las risas sin saber exactamente de que estaban hablando.

─ Oi Hinata!, porqué tan callada, en toda la tarde no has hecho nada más que oírnos hablar y reír.

─ ¿Uh?, emmm… es que no tengo anécdotas interesantes como ustedes.

─ Ja, pues será porque eres la novia del futuro hokage y por eso los hombres prefieren alejarse… porque he visto a más de uno mirarte descaradamente cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta – dijo Ino divertida.

─ ¿A mí?

─ Que, ¡a poco no te has dado cuenta de que tus tetas llaman la atención tanto como las de la hokage! – esta vez fue Anko quien hizo su aporte.

─ ¿Nani?, pero si siempre me cubro…

─ Ja, pero igual te miran… te lo digo, son pervertidos.

─ Sobre todo los Hyuga… dijo Sakura ya algo ebria.

─ Esta vez las risotadas de las 6 mujeres (excluida Hinata) hicieron estruendo entre esas cuatro paredes.

─ Hey hey hey… momentito… ¡lo que escuchamos en la tarde a esas chicas en el café nadie lo puede probar! – acotó una Hinata entre divertida y seria.

─ Lo siento nena, pero teniendo el beneficio de una visión telescópica de rayos X, estoy segura que más de uno se habrá pasado de mirón – ¡incluso contigo!

─ ¡Kurenai sensei! Nuestro kekkei genkai sirve más que para eso…!

La pobre Hinata no caía en que sus compañeras habían encontrado una nueva forma de diversión a expensas suyas.

─ Ja ja ja ja… no todos los de tu familia son como tu intachable primo Hyuga Neji – Temari intentó parase derechita y sacar pecho de paloma, poniendo su pose más seria para simular al heredero.

─ Pues ojalá lo fueran.

─ ¿NANI? 6 pares de ojos desorbitados miraron directo a Anko, mientras mas de una kunoichi se atragantaba con un sorbo de sake.

─ Pues ya que estamos sincerándonos, te lo digo Hinata, que tu primo está que se pasa de bueno. A mí no me importaría olvidarme que soy 9 años mayor; de tener la oportunidad le enseñaría unas cuantas cosas…. Y miró a Kurenai con una carcajada cómplice.

─ Sí, sí, eso es cierto… está como quiere. Oye Hinata… ¿lo has visto sin ropa?

─ ¡¿Que luego el que te gustaba no era Sasuke?!; ¡¿Sakura?! Y no, ¡NO HE VISTO A MI PRIMO SIN ROPA!, eso es enfermizo.

─ Nah, Sasuke ya es historia para mí. Pero al menos debes haber visto a Neji sin camisa, supongo…

─ ¡QUE NO!

─ ¿Ni siquiera al salir de la ducha?

─ Ya no más, si van a seguir hablando de mi primo, me avisan y me voy… de no haber sido por el licor, Hinata nunca hubiera gritado de esa manera…

─ Ja!, se encrespó la gatita ─ dijo Ino entre risas─ ok, ok entonces hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Qué tal de Naruto?

─ Si Hinata, cuéntanos… ¿es tan bueno en la cama como en el campo de batalla?

─ ¡Kurenai sensei!

─ Porque Asuma sí que lo era…

Y nuevamente se miraron las dos jounins con complicidad, chocando sus palmas, como quien logra una hazaña.

─ Él y yo no… nosotros no...

─ Que, ¡¿no lo han hecho?! Pero por Kami Hinata, no me digas que en 4 meses no ha pasado nada de nada.

─ Dijimos que no lo íbamos a comentar con nadie gritó Hinata para taparse luego la boca.

─ Ja!, y con lo imprudente que es Naruto, en serio me extraña que toooodo el país del fuego no esté enterado – dijo Sakura tambaleándose.

─ Y cuantas veces? – quiso saber Anko.

─ Si estuvo bueno? – preguntó Ino.

─ Utilizó el chacra del Kyubi para acrecentar su fogosidad? – inquirió Temari.

─ Te dolió mucho? – dijo Matsuri.

─ Tres, no lo se, no y no… respondió Hinata (que ya también presentaba ligeros síntomas de alicoramiento) mientras contaba con sus dedos de las manos para dar las respuestas a sus curiosas compañeras. Triplicó el número de veces en un vano intento por evitar que sus compañeras continuaran hostigándola.

─ A ver, a ver… o sea: lo han hecho tres veces, no usó el chacra del Kyubi, no te dolió la primera vez… Kurenai miraba divertida como su alumna se había desinhibido

─ Hai

─¿Y cómo es eso de que no sabes si estuvo bueno?... Anko entrecerró los ojos inquisidora

─ No lo sé… no tengo experiencia en esas cosas… simplemente pasó

─ Muñeca la primera vez no "simplemente pasa"- dijo Temari – créeme: lo se

─ Pues es como te digo… un día estábamos en su casa y yo me ofrecí a limpiar un poco - y entonces me mojé las ropas lavando el baño… y pues él me pasó una playera sucia… y me tocó quedarme asi hasta que se secó mi ropa.

─ Aja!, y no se resistió a tus piernas desnudas entonces te tomó salvajemente por la espalda y te arrinconó contra la puerta del baño y te arrancó la ropa y… los ojos de Ino brillaban describiendo ese encuentro…

─ Noooooo! Como dices eso!

─ Cuando se secó mi ropa me la puse, pero ya era muy tarde y yo estaba muy cansada, así que me recosté al lado de Naruto… que ya dormía en su cama…

─ Aghh que flojo... Sakura rodó los ojos.

─ Que tonto... Dijo Temari con fastidio.

─ Y como les iba contando… dijo alzando el tono de voz… su cama es muy pequeña, por lo que nos tocó dormir juntos muy apretados… y pues bueno, le dí el beso de las buenas noches… y ahí pasó…

─ A no!, a mi me lo cuentas todo, con pelos y señales – exigió Anko – igual yo conté mis historias completas.

─ Pues que les digo… lo normal de lo que ya todas sabemos: Él arriba y yo abajo… no es que fuese malo… solo no se, ¿algo rápido?…digo… eso me pareció…

─ Yo me hubiera esperado otra cosa de Naruto – dijo Anko en voz alta aunque parecía hablar casi para sí misma.

─ Si, la verdad yo también, es tan impulsivo y tiene tanta energía que supuse que iba a hacer temblar la tierra cuando tuviera sexo – Habló Ino.

─ Y con Jiraiya como maestro supuse había aprendido alguna que otra maña – sugirió Temari

─ Para mí que Sai tiene razón y al final Naruto lo tiene pequeño...

La Hyuga intentó ignorar el comentario y las carcajadas que le prosiguieron. ─ Supongo que es porque fue nuestra primera vez… además Naruto es muy tímido en ese sentido…

Si. porque tenía que ser tímido para que él siempre evitara que se quedaran solos y esconderse tras su gigantesca sonrisa y su voraz apetito las contadas veces que esto pasaba.

─ JUA! Pues no fue su primera vez, cuando Naruto estuvo conmigo yo sí que lo vi hacer temblar la tierra…

Fue demasiado tarde para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata garrafalmente… la borrachera que llevaba encima se le pasó de golpe cuando vio que la botella de se le resbalaba de las manos de Hinata. El silencio fue casi sepulcral, las risas cesaron por completo y nadie atinaba a decir nada…

─ T.. t.. tu y … mi Naruto… ustedes? - las lágrimas traicioneras empañaban aquellas pupilas blancas

─ Hinata por favor déjame explicarte… fue hace mucho… antes de que ustedes dos tuvieran algo… te lo juro que nunca te haría daño… por favor… por favor no me odies. Por primera vez la voz de Sakura se escuchaba temblorosa.

─ Él nunca me lo dijo…

─ No creo que lo recuerde… estábamos ebrios, y yo me desaparecí antes de que él despertara… por favor no me hagas recordarlo… solo sé que eso fue un punto aparte en nuestras vidas y ahora es a ti a quien ama…

─ Es cierto, él siempre te amó… dijo Hinata bajando su rostro

─ No Hinata, yo solo fui un capricho de adolescente…

─ Lo siento pero debo irme

─ Hinata

─ No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, solo necesito estar sola y pensar un momento… Las veo mañana en entrenamiento chicas

Y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, aquella cabellera azul salió a toda prisa por la puerta…

…..

….

…

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado… quizás horas, quizás minutos… tampoco le importaba, aunque sabía que en la mañana sus ojos hinchados iban a revelar su llanto silencioso, este sencillamente se negaba a parar. No podía evitar sentirse traicionada, aunque aquellas acciones hubieran tenido lugar mucho antes de que ellos fueran pareja, le era sinceramente imposible sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Naruto y Sakura cegados de deseo, desnudos haciendo el amor… En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las escenas que por tanto tiempo hubiese soñado, pero ya la protagonista no era ella sino era una joven de cabello rosa. A decir verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta porque le dolía tanto, como tampoco sabía bien qué era exactamente lo que le dolía: si enterarse de esa manera que su novio y su amiga habían intimado, o el hecho (humillante) de saber que su novio se tiraba a otra con más ganas que a ella. Y ese último pensamiento abarcó entonces su mente… _"ja, yo sí que lo vi hacer temblar la tierra"…_

Se obsesionó tanto pensando en esto que hasta llegó a escuchar los gemidos de ellos dos teniendo sexo… una cama rechinando ante los constantes brincos que recibía… paraban por solo un instante y luego la faena continuaba… escuchaba los jadeos cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, la voz de la mujer le pedía que se adentrara más en ella..

─ Mmmmmm… si que rico Neji si…. Si… mas…mas… oh… si…

Un ruido de disco rayado fue lo que internamente escuchó Hinata luego de que la voz de la mujer mencionara el nombre de su primo… ¿Neji?... ¿Dijo ¿Neji? ¿Qué Hinata no estaba pensando era en Naruto?... Hinata afinó entonces su oído… ¡si señor! El descarado de su primo mayor estaba teniendo sexo (y del bueno) en la habitación contigua a la suya… un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la chica de cabellos azules y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente había estado pendiente de los actos íntimos de su primo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… sintió tanta vergüenza que sin quererlo se cubrió la cabeza con una manta… ¿Qué Kami no tenía piedad con ella? Los sonidos no paraban: la cama chocando contra la pared, la voz de la mujer intentando contener los gritos de placer, un gemido sutil de parte de su primo… y entonces su mente recordó otras cosas más que había escuchado en la tarde:

_-─" te lo digo Hinata, que tu primo está que se pasa de bueno"… ─- "Sí, sí, eso es cierto… está como quiere… oye Hinata… ¿lo has visto sin ropa?" -─ "¿es tan bueno en la cama como en el campo de batalla?" -─ "ja, yo sí que lo vi hacer temblar la tierra", -─"teniendo el beneficio de una visión telescópica de rayos X cualquiera se pasa de mirón"…_

Y sin saber muy bien qué era lo que hacía, y motivada en parte por aún sentirse herida y en parte por una monstruosa curiosidad se puso de pie, se giró para quedar enfrente a la pared que la separaba de su primo...y activo su doujutsu…

...

...

..

* * *

Hola nuevamente! pues que puedo decir... ¡ando enganchada a esta historia!.. no se que tal les parezca el cap, pero de mi punto de vista es vital para la historia... intenté apegarme lo más que pude a los personajes (espero no haberme salido tanto) y pues emmm.. sin mas que decir. Se agradecen los reviews, se aceptan críticas constructivas, aportes y correcciones.

un abrazo


	4. el ritual de la purificacion

Como siempre Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei

**Advertencia:** creo que hay algo de lemón ;)

* * *

Tuvo que reprimir un gritico que amenazó con salir por su garganta… solo lo vio por un segundo y luego volvió a la oscuridad de su alcoba. Quedó encandelillada con lo que sus pupilas pudieron apreciar, como cuando veía al sol muy de frente y luego esa imagen le seguía a todas partes: así cerrara sus ojos, la imagen seguía ahí. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos… su rostro estaba totalmente encendido, su corazón bombeaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, le sudaban las manos y un pitico comenzó a sonar en sus oídos: era la misma sensación que tenía cuando de niña hacía alguna travesura y temía ser atrapada, solo que ahora la travesura había cambiado de tono: había visto a su primo completamente desnudo… y si… _no estaba para nada mal_… una carcajada algo traviesa salió de sus labios al reflexionar en ello… y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡hey, naruto nunca la había tomado de esa forma para hacerle el amor!... ¿Cómo era que estaban?, quiso no haber desactivado tan rápido su byakugan, y haberlos detallado un poquitín más… aunque… ahora que caía en cuenta, su primo seguía en sus asuntos (¡todavía podía escucharlos!) ¿Podrá ser posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta? ¿Sería cierto que los sentidos se desconectan por completo cuando se llega al clímax? Y que cosa con este hombre ¡¿será que no pensaba acabar nunca!?... Loca, debía estar completamente loca para hacer lo que iba a hacer… ¡si, tenía que estar loca para pensar en espiar a Neji Hyuga haciendo el amor!… ¡y más loca aún para pensar que él no se iba a dar cuenta!, ya sabía ella de antemano que iba a lamentar hacer lo que iba a hacer… y sin embargo… ¡byakugan!

¡Oh sí!, ahí lo tenía nuevamente como si estuviera a tan solo unos pasos sin pared de por medio… tuvo que contener hasta su respiración de verlo tan cerca, cerró los ojos instintivamente, tomó aire para darse un poco de valor y luego los abrió lentamente… detallando ese cuerpo bien formado… parecía que con solo estirar la mano lo hubiese podido tocar, centró toda su atención únicamente en el hombre , considerándolo por primera vez como algo más que un familiar cercano, su garganta se secó solamente de verlo, aún podía escuchar su propio corazón desbocado latiendo tanto por los nervios , como por la extraña sensación de querer seguir observándolo; ahora parecía más bien embelesada con la danza que aquel hombre mantenía… aun así se lo veía completamente sereno y dominante de la situación… se percató que habían cambiado de posición entre la primera vez que lo vio (por un mísero segundo) y ahora que se atrevía descaradamente a observarlo con detenimiento, ahora se lo veía un poco más calmado, abrazando casi con ternura a la mujer que estaba en su regazo; estaban ambos sentados frente a frente en la cama, ella sentada sobre él, rodeándolo con sus piernas, girando su cabeza un poco para que él besara su cuello… se veían tan entregados el uno al otro que Hinata casi quería estar en la posición de aquella muchacha para haber sabido qué se siente… que fuerza sobrenatural era capaz de cegarte hasta ese punto de perder completamente la noción del tiempo y del espacio… (Mira que estar tan idos para venir justamente a parar al lado de su habitación)… vio cómo ambos parecieron tensarse al tiempo y quedaron inmóviles un momento, vio cómo se recostaron despacio hasta que ella quedó sobre el pecho ancho y musculoso de Neji, le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro femenino, vio como ella continuaba abrazándolo y como extrañamente el hombre parecía no querer mirarla…cayó en cuenta que Neji en ningún momento mantuvo sus ojos abiertos… vio como la mujer le dijo un secreto al oído que lo hizo levantarse levemente para mirarla, como siempre, sin expresión alguna en el rostro… y luego para horror de Hinata su primo volteó a verla.

¡Ay Dios!, ¡Ay Dios!, ¡Ay Dios!, Fue tanta la impresión que trastabilló y se fue al piso, ¡¿qué iba a hacer ahora?!… a tientas, Hinata intentó sacar de su mesita de noche, una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y ¡oh sorpresa! el cajón estaba vacío… Hinata llevó sus manos a su sien intentando procesar todo aquello… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se sentó en la cama y cayó en cuenta que ¡_esa no era su alcoba_! Los recuerdos le cayeron de golpe; como si estuviese presenciando una película: vio como en su sufrimiento por la confesión de Sakura, levantó como pudo del piso la botella de sake que se le había caído de entre las manos, y salió corriendo con la botella aún llena; siempre había escuchado de Kiba que las penas pasadas por alcohol saben menos amargas… y sin embargo, en su corazón nada parecía acallar los sonidos de sus sueños rompiéndose frente a su cara. Kiba debió advertirle también sobre la pérdida de conciencia que genera el apaciguar el dolor con sake, por lo que sus sentidos estaban algo nublados cuando se dirigió hacia su casa… consiente de lo patética que debería estarse viendo, corrió a refugiarse al ala de huéspedes, pues sabía que nadie nunca pasaba por allí y esa noche quería llorar sin ser molestada… ¡y ahora su primo tenía razones para creer que ella lo había seguido adrede con la mera intención de andar de metiche en sus asuntos de cama! Si, definitivamente tuvo que haber sido una desalmada dictadora en alguna vida pasada para que kami ahora le estuviese haciendo pasar por todo aquello, y nuevamente rompió a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

…

..

.

Ese día El heredero del clan andaba un poco distraído, había llegado 3 minutos tarde a la reunión del concejo y no paraba de mirar disimuladamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Hinata… ¿estará ya despierta?, ¿Por qué no ha salido?, ¿ya habrá desayunado algo?. Como pudo firmó las actas pertinentes, pospuso los entrenamientos y concilió alguno que otro asunto concerniente a impases propios de su clan; no dejaría que nadie notara su inquietud, pero lo cierto era que él estaba completamente confundido con los hechos sucedidos la noche anterior… indudablemente su prima sí que había logrado descolocarlo por completo esta vez. No era raro que pensara en ella cuando estaba en la intimidad, pero nunca se esperó que ella invadiera sus asuntos de esa manera… ¡por poco y deja a su compañera de cama botada por correr a explicarle a su prima que entre ellos dos solo había un común acuerdo!… ¡tonto, como si a Hinata le importara eso! ─ pensó el genio para sí mismo ─ No obstante… ¿Qué hacía su prima en esa habitación? Él había notado que su prima llegó llorando poco tiempo después que él también llegase a esa parte de la mansión, había notado también que en dos ocasiones lo había observado, supuso que a la primera fue neta curiosidad, pero... ¿Y después?, ¿cómo se explicaba el hecho de que ella conscientemente activó su doujutsu con el único propósito de verlo _así? _La verdad era que aquello no cuadraba por ningún lado… y ese llanto desconsolado ... ¿habría terminado su relación con Naruto? ¿Sería acaso que entre ellos habría problemas de **_esa_** índole? Peor aún: ¿será que el muy imbécil del chico zorro intentó forzarla para que estuviesen juntos?... ─ que me entere que le hizo algo parecido y juro por todos los kamis que yo lo mato; por muy futuro hokage que sea ─. Afortunadamente no había ya nadie cerca que hubiese podido escuchar el soliloquio que mantenía aquel pelicastaño. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que hiciera?, ¿la saludaba como si nada?, ¿le preguntaba acaso?, ¿mandaba a Hanabi como sujeto de pruebas a ver si se podía sacar información de esta manera?... supuso que lo mejor sería esperar, ¡si eso!, tal vez y Hinata ni recordaba lo que había sucedido (si, también había visto la botella de sake vacía a los pies de la cama), no es como si se avergonzara de algo… el caso es que él no estaba solo cuando ella lo vio y aunque no le debiera explicaciones, definitivamente esperaba que el cerebro de su prima hubiese borrado esa noche. Aunque de no ser así quería… _tenía_ que aclarar lo que sea que hubiese pasado con ella; el no poder hacerlo lograba dejarle un sinsabor en la boca.

El día pasó y no pudo verla, tampoco al día siguiente ni el día después de ese; se sintió tentado a buscarla con su byakugan pero supuso que eso la ahuyentaría aún más. Había pasado una semana… una semana entera sin que le hubiese podido hablar. Sabía que ella lo evitaba y aunque "accidentalmente" se cruzaron en más de una ocasión ella solo atinaba a murmurar algo parecido a un saludo y desaparecía más rápido de lo que tardaba en llegar el sonido de aquella voz a sus oídos ¿De qué le servía todo su ingenio si no era capaz de idearse algo para retenerla por un infeliz minuto? – era tan frustrante que quería patearse él mismo cuando eso le pasaba. Incluso el día de su cumpleaños ella "convenientemente" salió de misión, echándole a perder todo el plan que tenía en mente para arreglar este problemilla. Bien hubiesen podido seguir jugando eternamente al gato y el ratón, de no ser porque la hokage aun regente tuvo el buen atino de enviar a otro shinobi a realizar la misión asignada ese día al genio Hyuga; esto gracias al buen concejo que el joven ojiperla le había dado, mostrando que Kakashi era el más apto en esta ocasión. Obviamente el cambio se hizo a último minuto, para que nadie en la mansión tuviese conocimiento de aquello, en especial su Hinata-sama, que como bien sabía estaría dedicada al ritual de la purificación esa noche, mientras el resto de su familia (y de la aldea entera) se concentraba en el festejo propio de fin de año que como todos los años patrocinaban los dirigentes de cada país.

Él lo supo; era ahora o nunca, no iba a tener otra oportunidad en la vida de tenerla así: a solas; no hubiese querido irrumpir en su ritual, pero no le quedó opción. Además Neji tampoco permitiría que el tiempo borrara lo que fuese que la impulsó a mirarlo aquella noche, él tenía que saber qué era lo que pasaba por esa mentecita ese día, quería saber qué estaba representando él ahora para su bella prima, pues esa actitud no le cuadraba por ningún lado, y aunque la curiosidad no estaba entre las múltiples cualidades del genio Hyuga, lo cierto es que algo le carcomía por dentro al no saber a ciencia cierta qué terreno pisar ahora. Por años la miró en silencio, por años la amó sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de ese sentimiento; por años se conformó con verla pasar por su lado y sonreírle como a cualquiera más del montón, por años se conformó con apreciar esos ojos desde lejos y pensar en ella casi cada noche, sabiendo que ya el destino los había encaminado por rutas distintas y así hubiese seguido, amándola en secreto quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, si ella no hubiese hurgado en sus actos nocturnos. El que ella lo hubiese espiado había cambiado totalmente la relación que llevaban: siempre habían sido familia, compañeros y amigos y así se habían querido siempre (por lo menos ella sí), pero siempre manteniendo aquel límite invisible que pacta el respeto, pero ahora después de aquello… ella huía de él, bajaba su cabeza cuando le sentía cerca, se palpaba la incomodidad cuando se cruzaban sin querer en algún lugar de la mansión… y lo cierto es que él no quería perderla, quería saber el porqué de sus actos, pero prefería pretender como si nada hubiese pasado, solo con el fin de poder tenerla como antes: que se pudiesen mirar con confianza, que le permitiese entrenar a su lado, que le mirase a los ojos y sonriese con la candidez de siempre… Si!, tenía que arreglar esta situación cuanto antes, y sin más que pensar se dirigió sigiloso a donde sabía que ella estaría esa noche y se paró en la puerta esperando pacientemente a que ella lo percibiera…

…

..

.

El ritual exigía que la doncella estuviese sola, alejada de lo mundano y dedicada a la meditación absoluta. Aunque el futuro líder fuese Neji, nada le quitaba a ella el título de princesa y mano derecha del dirigente. Nada en el mundo le iba a quitar sus arraigadas tradiciones ni nada podría apartarla nunca de su gente, siempre sería ella la que abogue por los miembros del clan ante la corte de ancianos y el tiempo la haría la matrona consejera de los futuros integrantes del clan. Ese era su destino y ella esperaba ansiosa el día que este llegase, por lo tanto su felicidad en la noche de año nuevo no estaba en el bullicio de la música y el baile, sino se se encontraba en un lugar recóndito dentro de la fortaleza Hyuga: en el espacio diseñado para que solamente ella estuviese, despojando su alma de todo sentimiento impuro. Sabía que esta noche por fin podría tener paz en su alma que aún se atormentaba con la imagen de su primo desnudo.

Como venía haciendo desde hace 4 años, encendió las velas aromáticas mientras llenaba con agua fría la pila en la que se sumergiría al final del ritual. Se sentó a meditar como se le había enseñado, dejando su mente en blanco y acercándose a la paz espiritual que por primera vez se le estaba haciendo esquiva. Como siempre pasado el tiempo exacto, se levantó de mullido futón blanco dispuesto para garantizar la comodidad en la meditación, cerró el paso del agua y se despojó de sus vestiduras, quedando solamente en sus pequeñas braguitas blancas de encaje, las cuales no se sacaba sino hasta que ya estuviera cubierta por el agua (era más bien una manía producto de la extrema timidez de la chica). Cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de seda mientras repasaba que todos los elementos necesarios para el ritual estuviesen en su correcto orden:

Velas e inciensos – listo

Una pila llena de agua pura y fría – listo

Ofrenda de granos - listo

Meditación – hecha

Habitación en completo orden y pulcritud – list….

Sin mover su cuerpo, iba inspeccionando palmo a palmo la habitación con la ayuda de su doujutsu, percatándose de que la puerta se encontraba abierta, cosa muy rara porque la prevenida Hinata recordaba muy bien haberle echado cerrojo al entrar. Un muy mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella y muy lentamente siguió mirando en redondo… sus manos temblaron cuando lo vio de pie, mirándola expectante, esperando el momento preciso para acercarse… sabía que su primo no traía malas intenciones, sin embargo la conversación pendiente era algo que aún no quería afrontar. Tenía que salir de allí a como dé lugar; su cabeza empezó a generar mil ideas por segundo, se sentía acorralada como un conejito que ha caído en la trampa del cazador. Supuso que podía terminar el ritual después de año nuevo, así que le pareció la mejor idea del mundo pasar por el lado de aquel hombre, corriendo hacia su habitación; semidesnuda, cubierta solo por una pequeña bata de seda; con el pretexto de unirse a la celebración de año nuevo en la aldea. Si! le diría que ya terminó su ritual y que tiene que llegar urgentemente porque sus amigos la esperan para la ceremonia… Se felicitó mentalmente por haber elaborado tan buen plan en tan poco tiempo…

─ Nii-san! emmm… yo… yo debo ir a… ummm… ¡co..coon con permiso!. ─ Y como un ratoncillo asustado se encogió para pasar corriendo lo más rápidamente posible por un lado de su primo que estaba bloqueando la puerta… Por supuesto que había sido ingenua al pensar que él se lo iba a poner fácil: su triste intento de huida quedó truncado por un fuerte brazo que se interpuso entre ella y su ruta de escape.

─ Etto… ¿Neji Nii-san? – la chica intentó pedirle con la mirada que se apiadara de ella, esperanzada que con ese gesto su siempre amable primo entendería y le evitaría la vergüenza de tenerse que explicar. Levantó muy sutilmente su cabeza y se quedó mirando expectante el perfil griego de su nii- san

El aludido, sin embargo, no se inmutaba, no la miraba y tampoco daba señas de querer conceder el permiso que su prima parecía requerir con suma urgencia. Su semblante calmado no denotaba la incertidumbre que llevaba adentro. La verdad es que llegó hasta allí sin haber pensado muy bien como comenzar su interlocución.

─Nii-san, yo… ¡por favor!, en serio necesito salir… - Hinata ya estaba jugando nuevamente con sus dedos índices como solía hacer desde pequeña cuándo algo la inquietaba ─ he quedado en reunirme con Kurenai Sensei y mis compañeros de equipo, además… ─ no llegó a terminar su disculpa por la interrupción de su primo…

─Quiero saber porque lo hiciste ─ aún sin mirarla, intentó emitir el mensaje de la manera más calmada posible

Lo sabía!, Hinata sabía que Él no le iba a perdonar el haberlo espiado la otra noche… su cara roja como un tomate se escondió aún más entre sus hombros. ─ Lo siento nii-san, en serio lo siento, estaba algo ebria esa noche, tu sabes que yo no soy así, por favor perdóname, no quise…. No debí, te juro que no volverá a suceder – Hinata le miraba con ojos de borreguito regañado ─ me siento muy mal contigo desde esa vez y sé que nuestra relación sufrió un daño irreparable por mi culpa, eso ya es suficiente castigo para mí… ─ su voz reflejaba una verdadera angustia – por favor no me odies… estaba hiperventilando casi al punto del llanto cuando sintió que las manos de su primo se acercaban a sus hombros, por lo que cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando su sentencia…

Con delicadeza Neji la hizo girarse para poder verla… ─ ¿en serio te arrepientes? – ya estaba, o kami era bueno con él y le concedía la gracia de arreglar las cosas con su prima sin mayor problema o ella terminaba por pensar que era un degenerado con fetiches de exhibicionismo

Los ojos de Hinata demostraron franca sorpresa: había esperado un grito, una advertencia, una mirada de odio, se había esperado que la chantajeara e incluso espero que su primo la hubiera tomado fuerte por los brazos, sacudiéndola y gritándole ¡¿Hinata-Sama, que diablos le pasa?! (Nah, él era muy gentil para hacer algo como eso)… pero esa pregunta… ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo como eso? ¿lo hacía porque quería confirmar lo sincero de su remordimiento?, ¿No estaba enfadado acaso?, o más raro aún: ¿no le había incomodado? Algo en la voz de Neji se le antojó más seductor que nunca… negó fuertemente con su cabeza (¡¿cómo era posible que pensara algo así en ese momento?!)… y cayó en cuenta de otra cosa: ¿acaso la estaba tuteando?

─ ¿Neji? (el apelativo familiar sinceramente sobraba). Los ojos de ella reflejaban tanto confusión como algo de alivio

Él, por su parte tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir, así que tomando aire respondió: ─ no estoy molesto contigo, solo quiero saber que te motivó a hacerlo, si quieres olvidarlo, yo haré lo posible para retomar la relación que teníamos, pero si hay algo más… si esa noche no solo estaba hablando el licor que bebiste, entonces… Neji no estaba muy seguro de porqué decía aquello, pero según su sensatez al menos le tenía que parecer atractivo a su prima (y eso ya era algo), de lo contrario… ¿Por qué carajos lo iba a querer ver desnudo, cierto?, así que sin estar muy seguro de su siguiente paso, tomó suavemente el mentón de su compañera haciendo que le mirara. Acto seguido y aun sin mencionar palabra, se acercó lentamente sus labios a la boca de la chica, saboreándola lentamente, la tomó de las manos y las separó dejándolas inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rodó sus propias manos a lo largo de la bata, desatando ágilmente el lazo que la anudaba, haciendo caer al piso aquel vestuario, sabiendo muy bien que con ello su prima quedaría prácticamente desnuda ante él.

Hinata aún más roja de lo que estaba, cortó aquel beso y rápidamente cubrió su pecho con ambas manos, mirándolo desconcertada, ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado: en un segundo estaba pidiéndole perdón a su nii-san y al siguiente ese hombre la despojaba de su ropa. Todo pasó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo… ¿se habían besado acaso?, ¿y qué hacía su bata en el piso? De un momento a otro se quedó sin voz, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral, sabía muy bien qué venía a continuación, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y su mente aún no lograba conectar sus sentidos con su cordura. ¿Por qué no podía decirle "no" a Neji? ¿Por qué una ínfima parte de su ser esperaba que no se detuviera?

─ Todo va a estar bien… te lo prometo… ─susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba el lóbulo de su oreja dándole pequeños y tiernos mordiscos. Al no ver rechazo en la cara de la chica, se tuvo que aventurar; después de haber probado esos labios prohibidos no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente al placer de tenerla por completo.

… Y entonces, por una vez en la vida, Hinata quiso saber qué se sentía simplemente dejarse llevar por un impulso… por una vez en la vida quiso dejar de cumplir con el prototipo que siempre le habían inculcado… por una vez en la vida quiso romper las reglas y librarse de todos los esquemas que le habían impuesto desde incluso antes de nacer: siempre se le dijo que debía ser toda una dama: un ejemplo a seguir; siempre fina, elegante, hermosa y recatada. Se le dijo que estaba mal salirse de tales lineamientos. Desde niña fue estrictamente corregida en todo: _no hables tan alto, no rías tan fuerte, no comas tanto, no mires a los ojos, no llores en público, no dejes que tus ropas revelen tu piel_… ¡A la mierda todo! Solo por esta vez no quería ser la siempre menospreciada Hinata, aunque fuese por una vez en la vida quiso saber qué se sentía el saberse deseada, quiso saber si ella también podía hacer temblar la tierra; esta vez, aunque fuese por solo un momento quería hacer las cosas pensando solo en ella y no en los demás; solo por esta vez tomaría las riendas de su vida y haría caso omiso a las voces de su conciencia que le gritaban que aquello estaba mal, que era una locura, ¡que era su primo a quien miraba con deseo! …

Ella quiso creer en su promesa y lo miró una vez más: miró sus ojos perlados para buscar un atisbo de maldad que la ayudara a frenar la inmensa insensatez que iba a cometer. Sin embargo el resultado fue totalmente opuesto: esos ojos puros le pedían en silencio que lo amara, que lo dejara hacerla suya, que también el hombre frente a ella mantenía una lucha interna entre su moral y sus instintos, esos ojos la hicieron temblar, porque reconoció un sentimiento que no había en los ojos de su novio cuando este último la miraba… Hinata bajó entonces rápidamente su rostro, no queriendo pensar en ello, porque aunque fuese un completo desatino, creyó reconocer por una milésima de segundo en los ojos de su primo una chispa de… ¿amor?

─…Solo por esta vez… le dijo en un susurro, mientras sus manos temblorosas abandonaban sus pechos desnudos para abrazarlo tímidamente.

Neji, bajó sus labios por el blanco cuello de su prima, haciéndola estremecer en el proceso… las varoniles manos que acariciaban aquel dorso fino y delgado se separaron de ella por un instante, para tomarla de la mano y guiarla suavemente hacia el futón que yacía a los pies de ambos. La recostó con calma, echando mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad: le iba a dar tiempo para que ella asimilara lo que estaban haciendo y lo disfrutara junto con él. Seguidamente se inclinó hacia ella, besando suavemente sus labios, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, saboreando su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas… se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a bajar desde su boca, dejando un rastro de saliva por todo su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos… Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su primo y se sintió tentada a cubrirse nuevamente, pero él fue más rápido y detuvo sus manos en el camino. Sin decir nada abrió su boca y succionó su pezón derecho… Fue tan placentero que Hinata solo atinó a soltar un gemido de satisfacción… fue ahí, en ese instante que las voces en su cabeza se acallaron… ahí se desconectó el chip de recato que había estado atándola todo el tiempo… sus manos tensas a sus costados se dirigieron hacia su amante, mientras una se enredaba en aquella cabellera castaña, la otra iba recorriendo esa espalda ancha y fornida… incitándole a que continuara a que hasta que se hastiara de chupar, lamer y succionar sus senos. Aunque no fue por hastío que Neji continuó bajando: una de sus manos que ya llevaba un rato dibujando círculos imaginarios sobre la tela que tapaba la entrepierna de su prima, se percató de la humedad de la misma, así que quiso probarla él mismo… y fue bajando de sus senos a su vientre, por su abdomen alto, hacia su ombligo… y continuó su camino… llegando así al borde de la última prenda que lo separaba de la gloria… la retiró intentando no demostrar su impaciencia en el acto, las manos del genio a esa altura también temblaban mientras resbalaban la tela hacia abajo, y cuando por fin la tuvo completamente desnuda se detuvo a observarla… por un momento creyó que su mente le jugaba una broma: ya había fantaseado varias veces con ella, y ahora la tenía allí, a su disposición. La vista que tenía ahora superaba con creces el mejor de sus sueños: su cabello desparramado en aquel colchón, sobre unas sábanas tan blancas como el alma de aquella muchacha, su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza y el deseo, los labios rojos, que ella mordía nerviosa al darse cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de la que estaba siendo objeto, sus senos grandes y firmes, que ahora subían y bajaban por la entrecortada respiración, su cintura estrecha, su piel de porcelana… su intimidad completamente mojada que lo llamaba inclemente… quiso acercar su boca para lamer su excitación, pero una débil vocecilla le pidió que no lo hiciera… después de todo era Hinata y por más que ella hubiese querido, no se iba a deshacer de todo su pudor en un parpadeo.

…

..

Los labios de Hinata intentaban reprimir sin éxito copiosos gemidos que salían de su boda a causa de los besos que su amante le estaba propinando, sin embargo su cuerpo reclamaba más: quería sentir en su interior aquella virilidad. Lo llamó entonces con la mirada y le sintió entrar lentamente; esta vez los dos soltaron un sonoro quejido de placer… clavó las uñas en la espalda de su primo, dejándose guiar por éste, sintiendo todo el grosor de aquel miembro penetrándola incesante… _que bien se sentía_… Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, Hinata levantó un poco más sus piernas, entrelazándolas tras la espalda de su primo, diciéndole con ello que siguiera, que le gustaba lo que sentía, ¡que por fin se estaba sintiendo mujer!

─ ¿Te gusta? ─ Neji sabía muy bien la enorme timidez que siempre había acompañado a su prima, sabía de antemano que podría echarlo todo a perder haciéndole esta pregunta, sabía también que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en esos momentos, sabía que ambos lo estaban disfrutando, no obstante la pregunta salió sin permiso se sus labios; necesitaba escucharla decir que estaba gozando tanto como él.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, completamente sonrojada por admitir lo que estaba sintiendo. Presa de la vergüenza cerró los ojos, giró su cabeza hacia un lado y apretó más los labios para que sus exclamaciones de placer no llegaran tan lejos

─ Dilo! – le pidió demandante, sin ser tosco, pero con la firmeza necesaria para precisar la respuesta. Él no era de las personas que dirigiera la palabra durante el acto, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero este sentimiento era superior a él… en realidad necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su amada

Ella no atinaba a decir palabra alguna… su mente se había desconectado y lo único que quería era seguir con lo que su primo le estaba haciendo sentir en ese instante

─ Dilo, El hombre dejó de moverse, haciendo que con ello Hinata abriera los ojos y se dignara a devolverle la mirada ─ necesito escucharlo de tus labios ─

─ Sí, me gusta… me gusta mucho… ─ a duras penas pudo pronunciar aquella fémina entre jadeos. Ya después subiría de rodillas el monte de los hokages pidiendo perdón por sus pecados, pero por ahora solo quería seguir sintiendo a su primo haciéndole enloquecer de deseo y lujuria.

Aquello fue música para los oídos del heredero… quien se incorporó un poco hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella. Aún entre sus piernas, guio las caderas femeninas hasta su miembro, levantándolas para poder penetrarla con mayor profundidad. Las manos de Hinata se aferraban a las sábanas, los gemidos iban y venían, ahora ya los ojos de ambos estaban conectados, ahora ya poco intentaban contener el volumen de sus quejidos, ahora solo se sentían inundados en placer… Hinata comenzó a sentir que adentro de ella algo palpitaba y amenazaba con explotar, y comenzó a mover también sus caderas intentando seguir el ritmo de Neji… y sus paredes se comenzaron a contraer... su primo sabiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía reunió todas sus fuerzas para darle una última embestida, la más profunda, la más diestra, la más prolongada… derramando todo su liquido adentro de ella, recostándose en su pecho, intentando contener su respiración agitada, con su cabello pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor, estaba sonriendo aunque ella no lo notara… entonces viró a mirar a su amada…

Si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría, Neji nunca la hubiese volteado a mirar: en sus ojos vio confusión, vio temor, vio ¿_arrepentimiento_?... y por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar y sin saber qué hacer.

─ Hime, todo estará bien, lo prometo ─ Se sentía tan idiota diciendo eso, pero ¿qué más podría decir?, ¿gracias?, ¿te amo? ¿Cásate con migo?, el silencio seguía y él solo esperaba impaciente una respuesta que le calmara la ansiedad que ahora sentía.

Su prima que tan solo intentó tapar su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas, lo miraba como si aún lo lograra comprender que era lo que acababa de suceder, ¡por kami, lo miraba como si él se hubiese aprovechado de ella!

No pudiendo soportar más esa mirada, comprendió que ahora sí que se había quebrado todo entre ellos… dándose vuelta y sin mirarla se sentó en la cama, vistiéndose en silencio, ─ Será mejor que me marche ─ dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

...

..

.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaa! Advertí desde el principio que era solo un intento de lemon... en cuanto a lo demás, me rompí la cabeza intentando cuadrar todo para que estos dos pilluelos se pudieran quedar a solas sin levantar sospechas ¬¬ (además me pareció tan bello q la primera vez de estos dos fuera en una habitación blanca, con velitas y todo :3 ) Por eso modifiqué lo del ritual de la purificación (que en serio existe y se realiza a fin de año). Me siento un poquitín nerviosa con este capítulo, espero no haber dejado muchos espacios en blanco ... en serio me esforcé y espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Agradezco todos los reviews que han llegado, me han hecho reír y caer en cuenta de algunas cosillas que he dejado al azar. Como siempre se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, quejas y críticas constructivas. Un especial saludo a

**Tenshihyuga **

**angel maria 15**

**AntoniaCifer**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi **

**Damydark**

**Mitchel0420**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**


	5. una conversación pendiente (1)

...

..

Sentía su respiración entrecortada, el cuerpo exhausto bañado en sudor, sus extremidades no le respondían y por un instante toda su visión se tornó blanca. Medio hubo recuperado el conocimiento cuando percibió el cuerpo varonil que la acompañaba, y abrió entonces los ojos de golpe. No era como si no hubiera estado consciente desde el principio de sus actos, es solo que su instinto cegó su juicio y hasta ahora venía a comprender la magnitud de sus posibles consecuencias.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de interrumpir su ritual sagrado?, no solo eso: ¡había terminado teniendo relaciones sexuales precisamente en ese lugar puro! Y no solo eso: ¡había estado precisamente con su primo y futuro líder, (se suponía que la sensata debería ser ella)!, y lo peor de todo es que ella no era una mujer libre… de hecho todo lo anterior hubiese sido aceptado casi con beneplácito de los dioses si no hubiese sido por ese _pequeñito _detalle… un detalle de ojos azules y cabello rubio… ¿habría acaso algo que la hiciese sentir peor? ¡Ah sí!, y para terminar de ahondar el problema, la cuestión era que aquello le había gustado…

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho producto de un físico miedo que hacía muchos años había aprendido a manejar, pero ahora la situación parecía superior a ella en todo sentido. ¿Y si por ese pecado los dioses los abandonaban y atraía la desgracia de los suyos?, ¿y si por ese pecado le retiraban el título que le pertenecía por derecho propio y por el que tanto había luchado?, un escalofrío se coló en su alma al pensar que de alguna manera alguien se fuese a enterar de lo ocurrido y por consiguiente la aldea entera terminaría señalándola con el dedo… ¡¿y si se enteraba Naruto?! ¡Ella nunca podría superar el dolor de perderlo de esta manera! Estaba tan perdida auto flagelándose que no notó que el varón a su lado la miraba.

─ _Hime, todo estará bien, lo prometo_ ─ Esas palabras más que un bálsamo fueron dagas en su piel; cayó en cuenta que sin quererlo, sus acciones podrían lastimar también a su amado primo. Recordó la mirada que éste le dedicó al inicio de todo, ella como portadora del Byakugan podía leer más que bien los ojos de quien miraba, y supo que en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos había un amor que no era precisamente filial ¿ahora cómo le explicaba que le había entregado su cuerpo mientras su corazón aún tenía otro dueño? Se sintió indigna de verlo a los ojos y tan solo atinó a intentar cubrir su propia desnudez. No tenía palabras que pudiesen atenuar sus errores, no esta vez. Lo vio darse vuelta y salir en silencio, sin que su voz pudiera musitar algo… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora para redimirse ante los ojos del hombre que por tantos años fue su guía?

– _Nii-san_ ─ susurró mientras se sumergía en la tina que debió ocupar hace un buen rato atrás…

...

.

El distanciamiento fue inevitable; a los pocos días Neji partió hacia el país del hierro a instruirse con los samuráis como parte de su entrenamiento para ascender al liderazgo del clan, aprovechando que Hiashi había retornado a la aldea. A la peliazul un dolor le oprimía el pecho tan solo con recordarlo; si al menos se hubiese despedido… no tenía más opción que dar tiempo al tiempo. Su reivindicación, había quedado postergada y supuso que sería lo mejor por el momento, ahora aprovecharía el tiempo para entrenar con sus amigos que aunque no fuesen tan buenos tutores como Neji, también podrían servirle para practicar sus técnicas y dar una buena pelea. Una sonrisa triste se coló en sus labios al pensar que tal vez alguno de esos días estaría de suerte para poder ver a su amor y de paso re afirmar sus sentimientos hacia el revoltoso jinchuriki; y es que ser héroe de la villa y hokage en adiestramiento definitivamente era mortal para la vida social del individuo: pues tenía que repartir su tiempo entre numerosas visitas a señores feudales y kages de las naciones aliadas, estudio de leyes, estatutos y acuerdos , misiones peligrosas, formar parte de enjuiciamientos a shinobis por diversos cargos y en fin, la lista podría extenderse por mil cosas más. Definitivamente ser dirigente de una aldea tan importante no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera y era muy poco el tiempo para aprenderlo todo; sumándole a esto que naruto podría ser muy brillante combatiendo, pero en cuanto a cuestiones intelectuales el rubio dejaba mucho que desear. Una risita se le escapó a la chica recordando los pucheros que hacía su novio cuando decía que de haber sabido lo que le esperaba, hubiese desertado de ser hokage cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Por supuesto que en todo ese embrollo de actividades siempre la última en la lista, era ella: la novia dulce y sumisa que siempre lo esperaba con la esperanza pintada en los ojos. Y por descabellado que fuese, para ella eso estaba bien; después de tantos años mirándolo desde lejos y queriéndolo en silencio, cualquier acto de consideración que el rubio tuviera para con ella la hacía sentir absurdamente feliz.

...

...

El que ella estuviera desde tempranas horas en la entrada de la aldea solo significaba una cosa: ese día Naruto regresaba. Aunque esta vez Hinata se encontraba más ansiosa que de costumbre, ya que desde antes de año nuevo casi no se habían podido hablar(y de eso ya hacía más de un mes), pues él estuvo siempre ocupado y salió de misión tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de despedirse apropiadamente. Ahora, la ausencia de Naruto sumada a los hechos de la noche de año nuevo y los constantes e inadecuados sueños que la perseguían desde esa vez la hacían necesitar de su presencia desesperadamente; necesitaba ver a su amado novio, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir que definitivamente era a aquel rubio a quien amaba, necesitaba llenar sus noches con la imagen de aquella piel bronceada, sus ojos celestes y su risa alegre; necesitaba con urgencia quitarse de la mente los recuerdos de su primo deslizándose por su piel.

─ ¡Hina-chaaaaan! ─ Esa voz tan conocida por ella (y por todos en la aldea) la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

─ Na-Naruto-kun ─ Las manos le temblaron de nervios y emoción, aún sentía las mismas cosquillas en la panza cuándo escuchaba su voz… y más ahora con todo lo acontecido y con la urgencia que tenía de verlo. Le sonrió con la calidez que solamente ella podía desprender, simplemente con sentirlo cerca y saber que él ahora la notaba era motivo más que suficiente para alejar de su corazón cualquier tristeza que la acongojara; él era vida, felicidad y optimismo. Corrió a su encuentro sin notar si quiera que su amado no estaba solo.

Tuvo que frenarse en seco y dejar morir en sus labios el beso apasionado que tenía pensado darle. Al parecer su flamante novio era propiedad pública, ya que tan pronto pisaba la aldea siempre estaba rodeado por miles de admiradores de todas las edades: habían chiquillos esperando un autógrafo, ninjas esperando por un consejo, propietarios de varios negocios esperando que el buen rubio les hiciera algo de publicidad gratis, ¡habían hasta un grupo de chillonas fan girls!; niñitas ruidosas que iban con la esperanza de que el futuro Hokage les invitara a una cita o por lo menos con quedarse con algún girón de su ropa. Hinata agradeció que nadie de entre los presentes pudiese leer la mente, porque estaba lanzando miles de improperios contra toda esa chusma que de la noche a la mañana se creían con derechos de tratar cual íntimo amigo al mismo personaje que en antaño habían despreciado hasta el cansancio. Ni siquiera lo pudo tocar, porque ya había sido arrastrado varios metros por estos personajes oportunistas; lamentó no ser Sakura en ese momento para abrir una zanja en la tierra y sepultarlos a todos.

─ ¡Na-Naruto K-kun! ─ Tuvo que pegar el grito para que el aludido la escuchara

─ Oi Hinata ─

Ahora si nadie se pudo interponer en el anhelado encuentro; la chica corrió a sus brazos y lo tomó en una forma tan posesiva y personal que todos los presentes se sintieron algo incómodos y terminaron por irse del lugar para no interrumpir el momento de la pareja. Para cuando se separaron ya no había nadie más en ese mismo sitio. Un abrazo casto y amoroso fue suficiente para transmitir el mensaje a la aldea entera de que por el momento no querían ser molestados. Así era ella, sutil pero absolutamente eficaz.

─ Etto... es que esta vez te extrañé un poco más de lo usual ─ dijo la chica sonrojada al ver la confusión en el rostro de su novio. Y con toda la razón, ya que no era común ver en ella dar tales demostraciones de afecto en público.

─ También me alegra verte ─ le respondió sonriendo el rubio mientras rozaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

─ Vamos a tu casa, ¿quieres?, debes estar cansado… si te parece, mientras te duchas, te prepararé algo de comer. ¿Qué dices? ─ Hinata sabía que debía sacar a Naruto de allí antes que alguien más se apareciera con cualquier excusa para acaparar la atención de su novio.

─ Tendría que estar loco para despreciar una comida preparada por ti ─ aún la sonrisa estaba a flor de piel, sincera, mientras le rozaba suavemente una mejilla para después depositar un casto beso en los labios rosados de su novia.

Tal cual lo prometió, le preparó una deliciosa cena e intentó recoger un poco el acostumbrado desorden que siempre había en el apartamento del chico. Cenaron, rieron, intercambiaron regalos de año nuevo y poco a poco la noche fue trayendo un silencio algo incómodo entre ambos. A Hinata la duda le comenzó a carcomer el alma y se mordía el labio inferior ansiosa pensando en su próximo movimiento. Se suponía que las cosas no deberían ser así, se suponía que el amor entre ellos iba a evolucionar al punto de tener que expresarse más allá de las palabras, se suponía que su relación en estos momentos necesitaría un nexo más íntimo entre los dos, se suponía que ella no debería forzar las cosas… Sin embargo ella ni quería ,ni podía esperar; quería sentirlo en ese mismo instante, quería llevar su relación un paso más allá, tal vez así se desvanecerían los múltiples recuerdos que el genio Hyuga había dejado en su mente y su cuerpo… si tan solo no hubiera echado a perder las cosas aquella única vez... se maldijo internamente por ser esclava de esa extrema timidez e inseguridad que la acompañaban todo el tiempo

... **_FLASH BACK_**_ ..._

─ ¿Na-Naruto Kun? Hinata lo apreciaba de reojo mientras éste dormía placenteramente en su pequeña cama, con el torso desnudo y tan solo unas bermudas que parecían estarse escurriendo. La chica pensó seriamente en salir hacia su casa sin despedirse, ya que no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviese soñando Naruto en ese momento… hasta desplayado en su cama, con la boca abierta y balbuceando incoherencias, a sus ojos Naruto era de lo más lindo que había visto en la vida. Se acercó muy sutilmente y le susurró al oído un buenas noches. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al besar suavemente su frente, sintió como el rubio le sujetó el antebrazo.

─ Quédate Hina-chan ─ dijo el rubio en un tono casi infantil; aún dormido corriéndose hacia la pared y palmoteando el espacio libre que ahora quedaba en la cama.

─ Demo… mi padre… ─ era una excusa tonta, ya que su padre no estaba en la aldea. Solo esperaba que Naruto estuviese tan perdido en el mundo de Morfeo para que no notase ese detalle

─ Él no está en la aldea y además tengo frío ─ a estas alturas ya el sueño había abandonado el cuerpo bronceado del Jinchuriki, que la miraba expectante con un solo ojo.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la peliazul ─ ok tu ganas, pero que conste que no quería molestar, esta cama es muy pequeña y vamos a estar incómodos los dos ─ Por esta vez se acostaría con ropa, para evitar enviar un mensaje no deseado a su amable anfitrión

─ Dale, vas a ver como si nos podemos acomodar ─ Dijo en un tono satisfecho y casi travieso mientras la abrazaba inocentemente por encima de su eternamente gruesa chamarra

Pasaron horas y Hinata aún estaba en vela, totalmente incómoda y sofocada con tanta ropa; el cuerpo se le estaba entumeciendo ya que no se había movido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y para terminar, Naruto aún la mantenía fuertemente sujetada por la cintura mientras su aliento le rozaba la nuca. Tragó grueso cuando sintió que una parte de la anatomía de su acompañante había endurecido y ahora rozaba sin querer su trasero. Intentó separarse un poco para apaciguar un poco la situación, pero el brazo fuerte de su novio se negaba a moverse de su sitio.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ preguntó Naruto en forma perezosa cuando sintió la chica removiéndose de su lugar

─ Emmm… t-tengo al-algo de sed… voy al baño por un poco de agua ─

─ Lo que tienes es calor… mejor quítate esto ─ Dijo halando la gruesa prenda que la estaba cubriendo.

Lo siguiente que Hinata vio fue a Naruto posicionarse ágilmente sobre ella, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de ese cuerpo menudo, dejándola inmóvil debajo de él mientras deslizaba la cremallera de su molesta chamarra

─ Na-Naruto Kun ─ La chica de ojos de perla estaba completamente petrificada, asustada y llena de vergüenza. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

A la chamarra le siguió la blusa de malla y el sostén de encaje negro que llevaba ese día, las manos de Hinata comenzaron a temblar, su respiración se tornó irregular y un sudor frío la envolvió de tan solo pensar que por fin pasaría

─ Y Naruto-Kun ─

El rubio no respondía, no musitaba ninguna palabra, solo emitía sonidos roncos que salían de su garganta cual animal excitado; sus manos impacientes halaron hacia abajo el pantalón con todo y bragas. Frunció el ceño cuando la chica intentó impedirlo; la miró con los ojos lujuriosos, casi desorbitados y Hinata hubiera jurado que sus pupilas se habían tornado rojas.

─ Na-Naruto Kun ─ Hinata lo llamaba nerviosa, esperando que él le dijera cualquier cosa para calmarla; completamente ajena al hecho de que su voz salía tan temblorosa de su boca y de modo tan agudo que solo lograba aumentar el morbo en su pareja. Sus músculos aún se negaban a realizar acción alguna y su mente se dividía entre si quería o no que pasara. Cerró rápidamente sus ojos cuando vio que Naruto de deshacía de las pocas prendas que llevaba puestas.

─ Qué pasa, ¿acaso no quieres? ─ dijo susurrándole al oído, sonriéndole en forma burlesca.

Esa voz más que excitarla, la asustó. No era la voz siempre, esa voz estaba cargada de alguna sensación que Hinata no supo definir… era una voz oscura y grave. No pudo evitar estremecerse mientras Naruto la recorría entera, solamente aspirando su aroma. No era el mismo sujeto amable al que estaba acostumbrada, la persona encima de ella la tomaba de manera brusca y posesiva, asustándola un poco más de lo que ella hubiese querido. Aún sin mencionar palabra lo escuchó nuevamente mientras le separaba las piernas y se posicionaba en medio de sus ellas para así tener acceso total a su intimidad.

─ ¿sabes?, tú me gustas mucho Hi-na-ta ─

La chica pudo mirarlo antes de que éste se le abalanzara encima: definitivamente el color de sus ojos había cambiado y mientras se acercaba vio dos colmillos a través de su sonrisa. Intentó detenerlo en el último minuto pero fue en vano. Ella no estaba preparada; no era para nada como se lo imaginó durante tanto tiempo, no hubo las caricias ni los besos previos. Aunque aquella fuese la primera experiencia sexual de Hinata, algo había escuchado sobre el hecho que debería estar húmeda para la intromisión de su pareja ¡y definitivamente no lo estaba! ¡Y por Dios que sí dolió!

Intentó por todos los medios reprimir un grito al sentir el dolor que sobrevino a la primera estocada; apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios, sin embargo no pudo reponerse porque le sintió penetrarla de nuevo. No pudo más; de sus labios salió un grito adolorido acompañado por una lagrima que resbaló silenciosa. Aquello fue como si hubiese activado el interruptor de bondad en su novio: Naruto salió de ella rápidamente y la miró con rostro angustiado.

─ Hina-chan, ¿estás bien? ─ Su voz y sus ojos denotaban una preocupación sincera hacia su persona.

Hinata solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras otra lágrima asomaba a sus ojos, esta vez porque no quería echar a perder el momento con Naruto.

─ y-yo… yo lo siento tanto ─ Naruto bajó su mirada ─ creo que mejor me voy al sofá

Hinata no quería que él se marchara, quería que se quedara a su lado, que la abrazara y le dijera que lo iban a intentar en otra ocasión. Ella sabía que había sido su culpa el que ahora todo estuviese estropeado, pero al menos esperó que Naruto la comprendiera un poco. Comenzó un dialogo interno respecto a lo que acababa de pasar:

─ Si por lo menos no hubiera sido tan brusco ─ ...**_Si claro, como si no supieras que ahora es un sannin legendario de fuerza desmedida… ¿Qué te dice que no se estaba conteniendo?_**

─ Pero por lo menos pudo haber sido más romántico, ¿no? ─ ...**_Es un shinobi mujer, solo piensa en guerra y sangre_**

─ ¿Y qué hay de los besos y las caricias? ─ ..._**Él siempre ha sido un hombre más de acción que de palabras**_

─ Pero ese tono de voz… y esos ojos… en serio me asusté… ─ ..._**Estaba excitado niña ¿a cuántos hombres excitados has visto para saber si eso era normal o no?… ¿Quién te dice a ti que tu excitada no te vas a transformar también en otra persona?**_

─ Ni si quiera me dijo un "te quiero"… ¿no se supone que a ese acto se le llama "hacer el amor"?, ¿no habría sido mejor entonces un te amo, o por lo menos un te quiero? ¿Por qué solo un "me gustas mucho"?… esta vez no pudo darse a sí misma la respuesta…

... **FIN FLASH BACK** ...

..

─ Hina-chan, ¿estás bien?, estás muy callada ─ dijo el rubio, algo preocupado con la mirada ausente que su novia tenía en esos momentos.

─ Estoy bien, ahora que estoy contigo estoy bien ─ le respondió la muchacha acercando su rostro para besarlo mientras se llenaba de valor para tomar la iniciativa. Aprovechando el ambiente de romanticismo que daba la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana, le dio el beso más apasionado que pudo, acomodándose lentamente de manera que quedó sentada sobre él, mirándolo de frente, moviendo sus caderas insinuante, intentando perderse en sus brazos e intentando hacerlo perder el control.

─ Espera, no… no tienes que… ─ Naruto intentó parar la situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

─ Pero yo quiero ─ respondió en un susurro ─ ya no tengo miedo y quiero hacerlo ─ dijo mientras besaba sensualmente el cuello del rubio

─ Hina, no ─ Naruto la separó para sentarla de nuevo a su lado en el sofá. ─ Por más que yo quiera, no puedo ─

El desconcierto de la peliazul no podía ser mayor, quedó en shock cuando Naruto la separó de esta manera aun cuando era evidente que sus besos habían logrado encenderlo.

─ Lo siento Hina, pero si sigo adelante podría lastimarte y es lo que menos quiero ─

─ ¿La- lastimarme? ─ cada vez entendía menos el comportamiento de Naruto

Aquel respiró hondo y se levantó para no tener que mirarla de frente ─ es el Kyubi ─ dijo con voz cansada… Ero-sennin me advirtió sobre el peligro de dejarlo tomar posesión de mi voluntad. Realmente trabajé duro para que esto nunca pasara, y de hecho pensé que ya lo podía controlar. Sin embargo algo raro pasó aquella vez que te hice mía: cuándo comencé a quitarte la ropa el demonio en mi interior comenzó a gruñir e incrementar su tamaño mientras se paseaba rabioso dentro de su celda. Yo solo intenté ignorarlo, y de un momento a otro sentí un zarpazo y me desplomé. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar encerrado en un mismo calabozo, mientras veía como él estaba encima tuyo, en esos instantes no era yo sino él quien te tocaba, había perdido la autonomía de mi cuerpo y solo era un espectador. Fue tu lágrima fue lo que me atrajo a la realidad y me devolvió la consciencia, y yo… yo no me podría perdonar si por una imprudencia mía tu salieras lastimada.

─ Pe-pero podríamos… no sé, ¿i-intentarlo? ─ De cierto modo Hinata comprendió ahora la actitud de Naruto, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

─ No, y no quisiera volver a repetirme en esto ─ esta vez su voz denotaba su ya conocida determinación

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se sentía algo culpable y quería ayudarle, pero ¿Cómo?, se sentía atada de manos, angustiada, quería serle de utilidad en algo… su amor estaba renunciando sin siquiera pelear a una necesidad tan básica del ser humano… y entonces un sentimiento menos noble se apoderó de su pecho.

─ ¡¿Entonces cómo me explicas lo de Sakura-San?! ─ No fue su intención gritar en la manera que lo hizo, pero le fue imposible acallar tantos sentimientos que tenía represados ¡Cómo era posible que hubiera dominado al Kyubi por tanto tiempo, (incluso en una situación similar) y que de la noche a la mañana, precisamente con ella; las cosas se le salieran de las manos!

Un silencio reinó por todo el apartamento… Naruto quiso indagar sobre cómo ella había obtenido esa información pero supo que tan solo sería dar vueltas en redondo para terminar enfrentándose a una respuesta que más temprano que tarde tendría que dar. Había pasado mucho tiempo postergando esta conversación y ya era hora de sincerarse con ella, al fin y al cabo ella merecía más que nadie que le hablase con la verdad. Sin embargo las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, no sabía cómo comenzar…

─ Sakura y yo bebimos algo así como un suero de la verdad y ella me confesó lo que pasó entre ustedes ─ Al ver que aquel hombre no parecía dispuesto a hablar Hinata rompió el silencio ─ así que dime Naruto ¿es acaso porque no te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva? ¿Crees que soy muy débil para intentarlo conmigo?

─ claro que no es eso, sabes bien que eres hermosa ─ intentó apaciguar así la tensión del ambiente

─ ¡Entonces qué es maldita sea!, dime porque te das por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo, que tiene ella que yo no pueda darte ─ Hinata estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que la voz se le quebrara, aunque ya varias lagrimas caían sin remedio por su rostro

─ Hina no es eso, tienes que creerme. En serio eres una gran mujer y yo te quiero mucho, ya te lo dije: no me perdonaría si mi propia mano llegara a lastimarte.

─ No te desvíes del tema Naruto ─

─ creo que al Kyubi lo enloqueces más de lo que yo pude resistir ─ fue una confesión a medias y rogaba a Kami que Hina no siguiera indagando en ello

─ ¿no querrás decir más bien que tus sentimientos hacia mí no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para retenerlo? ─ Ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que cuando Naruto se proponía algo siempre lo lograba, sin importar qué fuera. Por lo tanto la respuesta saltó a simple vista cuando lo pensó detenidamente : Él sencillamente no quería estar con ella en esa forma

Solo el silencio fue la respuesta que tuvo de regreso la princesa Hyuga. Naruto nunca se pudo explicar lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero la verdad era que Hinata se había acercado bastante a la misma conclusión que el rubio había llegado.

─ Adiós Naruto ─ Limpió su cara e impidió que nuevas lagrimas se asomaran, levantó su frente y emprendió el camino a la salida, sin mirar atrás, con la mirada fría y calmada sin demostrar el dolor que ahora se colaba en su alma. No quiso mirar hacia ningún lado, solo hacia el frente, como siempre lo había hecho, como lo seguiría haciendo sin importar los tropiezos en el camino. Pasó por su lado, caminando con el decoro propio de su sangre.

─ Espera, no te vayas aún ─ dijo casi en un susurro al sentirla pasar por su lado

Hinata se mantuvo firme, aún sin mirarlo, esperando su siguiente interlocución.

─ Dame una oportunidad, ¿quieres?, es cierto que tal vez no te amo en la manera que tú lo merezcas, pero no significa que no lo esté intentando.

Hinata se terminó de quebrar por dentro, lo último que esperaba era escuchar eso; por un lado deseaba dejar todo de lado y correr a sus brazos y decirle que haría hasta lo imposible por ganar su amor, pero por otro lado… lo había amado por casi diez años, acompañándolo siempre, animándolo, dándole lo mejor de sí, anteponiéndolo a sus propios intereses, llegando incluso a arriesgar su vida sin siquiera pensarlo y aun así no lograba que él la amara de vuelta, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir con aquella farsa?

Naruto pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, ya que sin preguntar la tomó de los brazos para mirarla a los ojos ─ No te puedo asegurar nada, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿cierto? Solo tenemos que evitar el contacto físico...mejor dicho… ¡aaaghh! sabes a qué me refiero ¿no? Mira Hina no tienes que decir nada, no respondas ahora, pero prométeme que lo pensarás, y cuándo tengas una respuesta, sabes bien dónde encontrarme ─

Intentó besar su mejilla para despedirla con un beso, pero ella no lo permitió. Sabía que sentir su contacto así fuera por un segundo sería suficiente para hacerla derrumbar. Por primera vez en la vida deseo no amarlo tanto.

─ Sugieres entonces que olvidemos esta noche e intentemos continuar como estábamos, sin presiones, ni momentos a solas… ─

─ ¿puedes?

─ No lo sé… supongo que podría intentarlo ─

...

.

El trayecto hacia su casa fue más largo de lo que recordaba, básicamente todo seguiría igual, agradecía la sinceridad de Naruto; ya que por lo menos así no se crearía falsas expectativas; y aquello de mantener la distancia tampoco es que pintara tan mal, después de todo siempre le incomodaba que otras personas invadieran su espacio personal y si había pasado casi 18 años sin necesitar de entenderse con un hombre supuso que podría seguir así ¿cierto?

… Si tan solo su primo no le hubiese enseñado lo bien que se siente fundirse en los placeres de la carne…

...

..

.

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente! me demoré un poco mas esta vez porque no sabía como redactar este capítulo y lo tuve que escribir mas de 3 veces, y bueno, aunque no me convenció del todo, pues aquí esta. Emmm... pido disculpas si en algún momento del cap. se vio la narración cortada de forma algo grotesca, pero mi inspiración no dio para mas :(

Ah si! , como se pudieron dar cuenta la pobre Hina solo estuvo una sola vez con Naruto, si en algún lado se mencionó otro número de veces es porque Hina estaba borracha :p.

Como siempre: quedo atenta a sus comentarios, inquietudes, sugerencias, quejas correcciones y demás. Agradezco en especial a

** ANTI SAKURA HARUNO**

**Blacklady Hyuuga **

**angel maria 15**

**damydark **

**susuna **

**tenshihyuga**

**Mitchel0420 **

**fan hinata hyuga **

**Yuki-chan Kamijou**

sayo...


	6. una conversación pendiente (2)

─ _Dame una oportunidad, ¿quieres?, es cierto que tal vez no te amo en la manera que tú lo merezcas, pero no significa que no lo esté intentando… _─ La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ¡Él, el amor de su vida, su sueño imposible, estaba ante ella y le pedía que no se alejara! Aunque la sonrisa que delineaba sus labios al recordar estas palabras desaparecía tan rápidamente como iniciaba. Sencillamente nada de esto tenía sentido ¿Por qué simplemente no optaban por alejarse? Era lo más lógico de todo punto de vista, sin embargo tan solo pensar en una separación definitiva su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. ¿Qué hacer entonces? En momentos como estos le hubiese gustado tener un consejo de una madre, una confidente, una amiga o en su defecto un padre… al parecer la carencia de lazos fraternales era el precio por haber nacido en la cuna de uno de los mejores clanes del mundo shinobi. Lo más cercano a ella era su pequeña hermana, que por muy madura y avanzada que fuese para su edad, aún estaba exenta a los dilemas del corazón y poco podría serle de ayuda en esta ocasión.

─ _No perdemos nada con intentarlo_ ─… sus palabras volvían a su memoria, ¡Él lo estaba intentando!; ¡estaba intentando amarla!, no sabía si sentirse herida o agradecida por ello. Sabía bien que la nobleza de Naruto no daba como para herir conscientemente a alguien, pero si desde un comienzo no la amaba ¿Por qué se aventuró entonces a iniciar una relación con ella? Se sentía algo culpable al pensar que quizás la razón se debía a que Naruto se hubiese sentido obligado luego de que ella expresara tal devoción hacia su persona ¿era acaso ella una egoísta por querer que él también la amara a como dé lugar? ¿Sería entonces la mejor elección dejarlo libre para que pudiese estar con quién él amara realmente? ¡Por qué dolía tanto solamente imaginarlo como ajeno!... si tan solo su caprichoso corazón no se aferrara a ese amor no correspondido… ¡Cuánto hubiese dado por haber podido arrancase del alma ese sentimiento por su futuro hokage!, pero ¿cómo?, ¿qué podría hacer para ya no pensarlo y suspirar por sus besos?... La imagen de otro hombre escondido en su subconsciente le llegó fugazmente en forma de respuesta. Inmediatamente sus cejas se juntaron en expresión de disgusto no más con imaginarlo, ¡No!, ¡ella simplemente no podría!, la sola idea de acercarse a Neji para intentar suplir el vacío que alguien más le había dejado le parecía más que una injuria, eso sería casi como hacerle pasar deliberadamente por lo mismo que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos y no sería justo aprovecharse de sus sentimientos de esa manera. Se alejaría de él, de Naruto, de ambos. Por fortuna para ella, sus responsabilidades llenaban gran parte de su día, dejándole poco tiempo de ocio, que era el tiempo que llenaba angustiándose por el desamor que la abrumaba, por lo tanto, se metería de lleno en sus asuntos y entrenamientos, hasta caer exhausta para que su mente evitara divagar en temas poco amables… _¡sí!, eso haría_…

Un corrillo de pisadas diligentes la sacó de su enajenamiento; no era normal que en la mansión Hyuga se viera a los sirvientes apresurados: todas las actividades eran previamente programadas de manera meticulosa, lo cual hacía muy poco probable que en algún momento se vieran preparativos de último minuto.

─ ¿Cuál es la prisa? ─ preguntó a la primera sirvienta que pasó por su lado. En verdad el ver tanta agitación despertó su curiosidad, pues había alcanzado a escuchar que estaban arreglando el comedor principal y que ella recordase no había invitados ese día en la mansión.

─ ¡Es Neji-Sama!, ha regresado una semana antes de lo previsto ─ Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa ─Hiashi-Sama estaba entrenando cuándo sitió su chacra, y pudo confirmar que Neji-Sama ya se encuentra cercano a la aldea. Estará llegando en unas pocas horas, es por eso tanto revuelo ─ Y haciendo una reverencia siguió su camino rápidamente hacia donde se daría la bienvenida del heredero.

─ Neji-Sama ─ susurró para sí misma mientras sonreía dulcemente… le quedaba tan bien el "sama"… Tanto a ella como a la mayoría de sus familiares les alegraba sobremanera ver a un miembro del Bouke ascender al puesto de líder y heredero del clan; desde hacía algunos años se hablaba de justicia e igualdades, pero hasta hora se veía un real cambio en todas esas leyes y arbitrariedades que regían el clan desde épocas ancestrales. Neji representaba el inicio de una nueva era para los Hyuga; él más que nadie había luchado por ello y contra todo pronóstico había logrado forjarse un destino libre de cadenas y ataduras. Hinata deseó ser como él; tener su fuerza, su carácter, su valor, su…

─ Hinata ─ La voz fuerte y serena de su padre le llamó desde fuera de la sala en donde se encontraba ─ necesito que recibas a Neji en la entrada de la aldea. Llega en dos horas. ─ Y sin esperar respuesta alguna prosiguió su camino.

Quedó estática por unos segundos antes de reaccionar, sentía una alegría inmensa de volverlo a ver, quería escucharlo, saber qué tan fuerte se había hecho, que entrenara nuevamente junto con ella y le enseñara como siempre algo nuevo… Sin embargo, su relación había quedado truncada en un punto sin retorno y no sabía ahora que esperar al verlo de regreso. Sin querer recordó unos ojos azules que siempre acompañaban una risa estridente y supo que así como con el rubio, era mejor no esperar tampoco nada del familiar que ahora regresaba: él estaba en todo su derecho de querer evitarla y de ser así, ella aceptaría su posición; si por el contrario optaba por echar tierra a lo que pasó entre ellos; ella igualmente daría todo de su parte por no ser un tropiezo en su nuevo rol de líder.

Se dirigió presurosa hacia su alcoba para cumplir con el mandato de su padre. Ya que ella no era especialmente vanidosa no le llevaba mucho tiempo el arreglarse y por lo mismo tanto ya llevaba lista un buen rato sin animarse a salir de su cuarto. Miró por enésima vez su reflejo en el espejo: su ajustado kimono se pegaba a sus pechos y delineaba bastante bien su cintura sin necesidad de algún obi, sugiriendo unas anchas caderas. Era un vestido de seda roja, sencillo pero refinado, de cuello alto que su padre le había regalado recientemente al llegar de uno de sus múltiples viajes a China. Ella hubiese preferido usar su eterna chamarra lila, pero sabía que su padre reprobaría esa elección, no por nada la envió a ella para recibirle; sabía que el agasajo de esa noche era importante y no podía simplemente presentarse con un traje de entrenamiento gastado y sin gracia.

─ Ya deberías estar saliendo ─ Su padre posó su mano derecha en su hombro, dándole con esto el visto bueno en cuanto a su apariencia.

Hinata no sabía si era por la edad, por sus afecciones de salud (aunque él siempre lo negara), por haber sobrevivido a la cuarta guerra, o tal vez todas juntas, pero el hecho es que Hiashi distaba mucho del tirano que ella recordaba de niña, de hecho su actitud comenzó a cambiar en los exámenes chunin, luego de una misteriosa charla con Neji.

─ ¡Hai! ─ respondió alegre mientras hacía una reverencia para dirigirse hacia la salida.

No tardó mucho en unirse a Ko, y de igual manera no tardaron mucho en divisar la entrada de la aldea. El trayecto fue un poco incómodo, ya que varias personas la miraban con algo de intriga, unas más disimuladas que otras, incluso algunas la volteaban a ver dos veces. Más incómodo se hizo cuándo estando en espera de Neji, Ko se le acercó para decirle: "si me es permitido señalarle, Hinata-Sama, el día de hoy usted se encuentra especialmente bella", lo que la hizo querer haber reconsiderado usar otra vestimenta. No obstante no pudo reparar mucho en ello, ya que en ese mismo instante se divisó una imponente figura masculina a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban. El corazón de dio un vuelco y un corrientazo la recorrió entera; quiso correr a recibirlo o agitar las manos festivamente para indicarle que le alegraba su presencia, pero sabía que aquello estaría totalmente fuera de lugar, por lo tanto esperó hasta que aquel hombre llegó justo a donde ella estaba.

─ Bienvenido Neji-Sama ─ saludaron los dos ojiperla al unísono con un sincero tono de respeto.

─ Hinata-Sama, Ko-San ─ Respondió el recién llegado asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y esas fueron todas las palabras que se cruzaron los tres desde el ingreso a Konoha hasta su llegada a la mansión. Nuevamente el recorrido fue incómodo: las personas parecían no reconocer a Neji, las chicas se le quedaban viendo y algunas se codeaban entre ellas mientras murmuraban algo entre pequeñas risitas, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras él caminaba escoltado por Ko y Hinata. En realidad a la peliazul le correspondía caminar a su lado derecho, pero ella prefirió por el momento conservar la distancia, ya que no tenía idea de cómo acercarse esta vez; prefirió quedarse atrás, a su sombra; no lo pudo mirar de frente cuándo llegó, pero ahora, su mirada recorría por entero al hombre que caminaba delante suyo: parecía estar aún más alto, su espalda aún más fornida, su cabello aunque igual de largo, ahora estaba atado no en su punta, sino justo a la altura de los hombros, resaltando dos mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro. Había cambiado su aburrido traje blanco y gris por una hakama negra, a juego con un keikogi también negro, lo cual magnificaba la majestuosidad y elegancia con la que se desplazaba sin prisa alguna por la aldea, asemejándolo más un héroe sacado de algún libro de ficción. Sin quererlo, los ojos de la chica iban delineando palmo a palmo el bien labrado cuerpo de su primo, su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos… ¡_oh, que se sentiría estar de nuevo en esos brazos_!... parpadeó repetidamente y un súbito sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, sacudió su cabeza dos veces seguidas para esfumar el incorrecto pensamiento que se coló en su mente.

(…)

* * *

Caprichoso era el destino que había empeñado en estropear olímpicamente sus esfuerzos por alejarse tanto de aquel que le hacía entristecer el alma, como de aquel que cada vez abarcaba más espacio su mente, llenándola de pensamientos impuros cada que caía la noche. Y es que, cómo se iba a imaginar ella que después de haber tomado la importante decisión de alejarse de ambos, ahora su flamante novio tenía más tiempo que nunca para dedicárselo todo a ella y cuándo su tiempo no era abarcado por este, se veía abarcado por su flamante primo, que a solicitud de Hiashi-Sama había sido designado nuevamente como compañero de entrenamientos de Hinata; para que le enseñara lo aprendido por él en su estadía junto a los samuráis. (¡_gracias padre!… ¡gracias Kamis!_... era lo único que pensaba la chica cuándo se veía inevitablemente acompañada de alguno de estos dos hombres).

No era raro ver ahora a Naruto en las puertas de la mansión, preguntando por ella, a veces con flores, a veces con chocolates, a veces pasaba corriendo antes de partir de la aldea, solamente para verla y despedirse apropiadamente… cuándo ya esos gestos no servían para nada, salvo para que todos los habitantes de la aldea aplaudieran a su maravilloso "hokage enamorado" mientras le dejaba a ella un sabor agridulce en la boca.

En cuanto a su genial pariente… bueno, la situación era algo extraña: ambos se repelían las miradas e intentaban evitar quedarse a solas (lo cual por cierto era casi irrisorio, ya que nadie en el clan osaría nunca interrumpirlos en sus entrenamientos), limitando sus conversaciones a monosílabos estrictamente necesarios, Neji, como siempre indescifrable, la instruía impecablemente; siempre tan sereno y acertado en sus comentarios y acciones que Hinata llegó a creer lo sucedido entre los dos había sido un mero sueño, ya que, a su modo de ver, él no daba señas de que su presencia le perturbara en lo más mínimo, ni para bien, ni para mal. Su comportamiento con ella era exactamente igual que para con cualquiera de los demás habitantes de la aldea: amable, respetuoso y… distante… Aún no lograba entender muy bien porque ello lograba entristecerla de algún modo. Ella por su lado, se sentía ansiosa cuándo sabía que debía verlo, nerviosa cuando lo veía y (curiosamente) se tornaba tranquila y totalmente absorta en el tema cuándo de aprender se trataba y cuándo él le compartía algo de lo que vivió en sus meses de estancia en el país del hierro. Los entrenamientos se habían vuelto mucho más interesantes, ya que, opacado el sentimiento de benevolencia hacia su prima, Neji la atacaba con más fuerza de la que alguna vez pensó que lo haría, y para su asombro, Hinata estaba aprendiendo tan aplicadamente que siempre lograba esquivar sus ataques en forma impecable, llegando incluso a responderle arremetiendo contra él en alguna ocasión. La princesa del clan aún era inocente al hecho de que la hostilidad de su nuevo sensei en sus ataques era directamente proporcional a las visitas de un personaje escandaloso. Tampoco se había percatado que tan pronto sus pupilas claras dejaban de observar a su maestro, éste inmediatamente posaba sus ojos sobre ella… no fue ajena sin embargo, al hecho de que cuándo por exigencias de las técnicas que empleaban, la ropa que cubría el torso de Neji quedó hecha girones, éste se las quitó de golpe, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, dejándola embelesada por una milésima de segundo, haciéndola perder el aliento… y aunque fue tan solo una milésima de segundo y él estaba de espaldas, como todo buen genio, lo notó.

Se giró con brusquedad y se acercó rápidamente y en silencio, sin tocarla, escudriñándola con la mirada sin que sus ojos delataran lo que sentía… ella lo miró, él la miró, ambos se miraron… al parecer se olvidaron de respirar por un instante, y antes de que él, en un arrebato la tomara por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, ella desvió la mirada apenada, con un sonrojo que había salido de la nada… cuándo devolvió su mirada al frente, ya estaba sola en el dojo familiar…

¡Cuánto hubiese dado porque en estos momentos alguien le pudiera esclarecer un poco sus confusos sentimientos! ¿Cómo era posible que esa insignificancia hubiese servido para cegarla de esa manera? ¡Por dios!, si a lo largo de su corta vida ya había visto numerosas espaldas fornidas (no al estilo Jiraiya, obviamente, simplemente era una de las ventajas de ser una kunoichi) había visto a Kiba, Kakashi, Ko, Shikamaru, Naruto (se sonrojó con esto último), ya sea de misión o ya sea pasando un rato en el lago, pero lo cierto es que a pesar de que todos ellos poseían un físico envidiable, nunca ninguno le hizo sentir la corriente eléctrica que se apoderó de su espina dorsal como cuando vislumbro a su primo esa mañana.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser más normal?, Envidiaba a Ino o Sakura sonriendo despreocupadas, sin un amor imposible hacia un novio hokage y sin sentir deseos pecaminosos hacia un familiar cercano. De solo pensarlo se sentía exasperada.

Llegó corriendo al monumento de los caídos: de entre todos, ese era su lugar predilecto para despejar su mente, tanto por la solemnidad y silencio que allí reinaban como por ser ese el lugar donde se conmemoraban tantas muertes de valerosos guerreros que lo habían dado todo por un bien mayor; allí sus problemas se hacían pequeños tan solo de pensar que por lo menos tenía vida para seguir adelante, y no como aquellos cuyo nombre aparecía grabado en la piedra. La lista se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la gran roca, indicando que infinidad de ninjas habían perecido en nombre de la paz y la armonía, lo que la hizo pensar que en cualquier momento también su nombre podría quedar allí grabado.

Pensó también que, hablando de la vida, desde que tenía memoria, la suya siempre había estado marcada por el drama: quedando huérfana de madre desde niña, recibiendo todo el desprecio de su padre y el odio de su primo hacia ella, a causa de su debilidad. Creció insegura y subestimada y por si fuera poco terminó enamorándose perdidamente de la única persona que había apostado por ella en algún momento de su vida, tergiversando la amistad que éste le brindaba tan desinteresadamente.

En conclusión, su estilo de vida ninja la hacía candidata a una muerte prematura y como si aquello no fuese desalentador, su vida hasta el momento solo había estado llena de sinsabores. Pensó que no le agradaba la idea de seguir viviendo afligida; no seguiría en plan de víctima de las circunstancias, y si la vida era tan corta, por lo menos valdría la pena atesorar buenos momentos. Mirando la piedra frente a ella pensó que la muerte era el peor de los pecados que un mortal podría cometer, y sin embargo a nadie parecía interesarle siempre y cuando fuese en pro de la paz… ¡ella misma, ya venía quitando la vida de sus enemigos desde temprana edad!… le pareció algo triste darse cuenta de que aprendió a matar antes que a dar un beso… si lo veía de ese modo, ceder a la tentación de estar íntimamente con su primo otra vez no parecía un crimen tan grande… digo, si la cosa se hablaba y los dos estaban de acuerdo no tenía por qué suponer mayor problema, ¿cierto?, igual la paz en la aldea no iba a verse afectada por ello… supuso también que podría seguir recibiendo los intentos del amor que Naruto le ofrecía; al fin y al cabo ya ella sabía a qué atenerse con él y si con ello se alegraba tontamente un pedacito del día, ¿Por qué se iba a privar de continuar viéndolo?... tal vez con los pedazos de lo que le ofrecían ambos podría armarse un poquito de amor verdadero para ella misma… tal vez esta vez podría darse el lujo de ser egoísta y acaparar lo mejor de ambos para ella sola… no fue consciente de la risa maliciosa que se pintó en su cara..

(…)

* * *

¡KUSO! , ¡Se suponía que ya debería haber dominado esa estúpida debilidad!... El campo de entrenamiento número 8 estaba siendo literalmente destrozado por la furia asesina con la que el jounin atacaba los troncos de entrenamiento… ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!, los golpes indiscriminados que lanzaba en derredor habían ahuyentado a todo ser vivo en kilómetros a la redonda. Cayó jadeante después de un largo rato, sin lograr apaciguar toda la ira que se arremolinaba en su ser, ¿Cómo era posible que una milésima de segundo fuera suficiente para hacerlo perder todo su auto control? ¡Maldición! Si él era Hyuga Neji, fuerte, poderoso, inteligente, hábil, ¡era un jodido genio!, podría tener a la mujer que quisiera con tan solo tronar los dedos… se sintió estúpido al pensarlo… ¿a quién pretendía engañar?… obviamente no podía tener a la _única_ mujer que quería por muy genio que fuera. Peor aún: estaba como un leoncillo domado, pendiente de cada detalle, de cada movimiento suyo, ¡carajo!, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido haberla hecho suya? Había partido en busca de que el tiempo y la distancia atenuaran sus sentimientos, sin embargo estos permanecieron renuentes a irse, bastó solo verla con aquel vestido rojo a la entrada de la aldea para saber que aún la seguía amando y deseando como el día que decidió marchar al país del hierro.

Aunque no por eso iría corriendo a pedirle que accediera a tener con él una relación clandestina, no, nada de eso, si ella regresaba lo haría por voluntad propia, no porque él se lo implorara ¡Pero dios como deseaba que lo hiciera!... nuevamente estúpido… como si por desearlo, se esfumara de repente la perfecta relación que ahora llevaba ella con el imbécil de Naruto… La oscuridad en el cielo indicaba que ya era hora de retornar a su vida, regresó entonces pensando cómo podría evitar salirse de control nuevamente… en definitiva no volvería a mostrar su torso... tal vez también sería buena idea volver a usar sus viejos trapos blancos y grises.

Como buen shinobi que era, hizo un cronograma detallado de sus actividades, para evitar tener que verla lo menos posible, tomó en cuenta todas las variables y satisfecho con lo que había ideado, terminó de cenar ya algo más calmado aceptando que por más que no quisiera, al final iba a seguir amándola en secreto, y por ello lo mejor sería evitar su contacto lo mayor posible. Afortunadamente ella no estaba en el comedor esa noche (trató de no pensar mucho en donde estaría), por lo tanto se despidió educadamente, pensando, que al haber puesto un poco más en orden sus sentimientos, esa noche podría por fin dormir sin pensar en ella… ¡pobre ignorante de él que en su inteligente estrategia no tomó en cuenta lo que ella tenía por proponerle!

(…)

Se quedó pasmado cuándo al abrir la puerta de su habitación, las penumbras delataron una silueta femenina que lo esperaba del otro lado.

─ ¿Hinata-Sama? ─ Sus pies entraron por inercia, encendiendo la luz para confirmar que era real lo que veía.

─ No volviste al dojo en todo el día ─ excusa tonta, sí, pero había que romper el hielo de alguna manera.

─ sabe que no debería estar aquí, ¿cierto? ─ tenía que poner tierra de por medio, de lo contrario terminaría por tomarla allí mismo, en su cama. ¿Dios que pasaba con ella?, ¡¿por qué venía a torturarlo de esa manera!?

Las palabras se agolparon en su boca, tenía tanto que expresar y a la vez tan poco para decir… ¿Cómo darse a entender sin ser tildada de loca, enferma, pervertida? ¿Cómo manifestarle sus sentimientos sin el riesgo de perderlo para siempre? Había llegado allí con el firme propósito de hacerle saber que una llama la consumía internamente cuándo lo veía, que nunca fue su intención, pero desde la primer vez que fue suya, quedó irremediablemente perdida en un mar de deseo; no sabía cómo explicarle que ahora ansiaba su presencia en las noches… sin embargo cuánto más lo pensaba, todo aquello carecía cada vez más de sentido común… tal vez debería dejar sus indecentes intenciones en solo eso…

─ Solo quería decirte que… yo… te extraño ─ la frase salió de su boca en un suspiro. Era cierto, ella lo extrañaba terriblemente, por encima de las sensaciones lujuriosas que él despertaba en ella, extrañaba al amigo, al compañero, al confidente, a su guardián. Desde que se la distancia se abrió paso entre ellos sentía un extraño vacío y ahora frente a él se sentía más sola que nunca. Deseó poder retroceder el tiempo y volver a tener a su Nii-san de siempre. Lo miró nostálgica: él ahí, de pie, frente a ella, con la mirada inescrutable, parecía más una estatua tallada en hielo, se veía inmenso, inalcanzable, inaccesible… Hinata no notó cuando sus propios pies la llevaron al lado del hombre y lo abrazó por la cintura sin pensarlo.

─ desearía todo fuera como antes ─ le confesó en un murmullo, sintiéndose diminuta al lado de su primo, y aunque él no retornó el abrazo, ella se sentía segura y protegida solo con saberlo cerca.

Esta vez Neji se separó de ella lentamente, dirigiéndose a su cama para sentarse mientras ella se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta. En su rostro se dibujó una de esas sonrisas maduras y atractivas que muy, muy rara vez se permitía plasmar ─ Hime, las cosas tenían que cambiar, no podían quedarse así por siempre; nosotros mismos hemos cambiado, ya no somos unos niños ─ Él sabía que había algo más tras las palabras de su Hime… Por alguna razón su tono de voz, esta vez se escuchó especialmente seductora, denotando la sensualidad innata que tenía en su ser.

─ Neji… yo… yo… yo te deseo ─ confesó sonrojándose al punto del desmayo, impulsada por una fuerza netamente emocional, carente de toda reflexión: amaba a uno, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba a otro. ─ y-yo... yo l-lo siento, pasó sin darme cuenta… ─ Su mirada apenada ahora lo contemplaba fijamente, rogándole con ella por una respuesta.

Tuvo que respirar profundo, alejándose de ella para poner en orden sus ideas. Simplemente eso no era normal. Neji quedó en silencio un momento, el solo verla le nublaba por completo la razón. Desde que ingresó a cuarto, sus ojos habían cobrado vida propia, deleitándose con imagen de su prima que más parecía un ángel irradiando luz propia. Esa piel cremosa, esos ojos de luna, esos labios carnosos; era totalmente perfecta, hermosa, delicada, con ese rostro puro y sonrojado que sumado a su voz dulce y fina incitaba a las acciones más lascivas. Sus ojos la recorrían obscenos, desnudándola, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, penetrándola por completo… pero él quería más de ella que solo su cuerpo, quería ser parte de su vida, quería para sí toda esa inocencia que la hacía digna de ser venerada…

─ ¿Y Naruto? ─ pregunta obligada, él sabía de antemano la respuesta, sin embargo aquello debería ser hablado, era parte importante en aquella encrucijada.

Ahora el turno de callar le correspondió a Hinata, bajó su mirada, sabía que no había respuesta para esa pregunta… se sintió realmente avergonzada de estar allí y haberle confesado aquello, la determinación con la que había llegado se fue de golpe y deseo nunca haber intentado hablarle… se mordió los labios y lo miró ausente, negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender con ello que el rubio aún seguía siendo parte de su corazón. No pudiendo soportar más la mirada de su primo sobre ella, se dirigió presurosa hacia su habitación; sintiéndose tonta, pecadora y triste.

─ ¿entiendes la complejidad de la situación? ─ Alcanzó a preguntarle antes de que ella marchara

Los ojos conectados se hablaron sin necesidad de palabras, pese a todos los signos que sus nervios evidenciaban, tenían la misma convicción… Hinata fue sorprendida cuando él se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, sin tocarlos… lo que escucho entonces logró dejarla sin aliento, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un erótico ronroneo: "_deja tu puerta sin cerrojo esta noche_"...

...

..

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que aún están pendientes de esta historia. No se a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó como se desarrolló este capítulo :3. espero haber dejado claro porqué este par terminó en esas, y espero haber dado suficientes argumentos para el comportamiento de Hina (procuro el menor OoC en los personajes). Si he dejado algún vacío o algún punto a medias, con gusto será explicado n.n

Como siempre, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y demás. Por anticipado ¡Arigato sus reviews!

En especial, mil gracias a :

**damydark**

**angel maria 15**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Mitchel0420**

**fan hinata hyuga**

Chauuuussss


	7. completa

Awwww aquí de nuevo, superando el final del manga... **MIENTO: NO LO SUPERO!** _¿es en serio Kishi? ¿ese fue el fin de Neji?_, y bueno entre otras cosas, prefiero seguir el buen ejemplo de lindas personitas que siguen escribiendo y dejando volar nuestra imaginación con ello.

Sin mas, espero que este capítulo les guste. Ah si, se me olvidaba; **ADVERTENCIA:** hay algo de lemón

...

..

.

* * *

Después que Hinata desapareciera de su vista, Neji regresó a su cama algo ido, reparando en lo que acababa de acontecer. Tuvo que pellizcarse porque con todo y lo genio que era, realmente tardó bastante en asimilar que aquella charla había sido real y que ¿Quién lo creyera?, ella misma había sido quien la había propiciado. ¡Sí!, él sabía que había sido real, sabía lo que la había escuchado decir, sin embargo aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Muy para sus adentros, se había reprochado más de una vez el hecho de que aquel encuentro entre ellos había sido porque él de una u otra manera la había empujado a ello y este pensamiento siempre le carcomía el alma, no obstante y contra toda lógica ahora ella venía a proponerle un trato completamente idílico y fuera de toda sensatez.

Una vez más ella logró poner su mundo de cabeza; aunque instantes antes de verla su había jurado mantener la distancia y dejarla continuar con su amor (que ahora parecía ir viento en popa); ella simplemente llegaba y lo descontrolaba de una manera que ni tan siquiera ella misma era capaz de imaginar. Se burló de sí mismo mientras recordaba que aunque de mil formas la había intentado alejar, ella siempre regresaba: de una u otra manera le impedía que la dejara de amar, aunque inconscientemente, pero lo hacía. Primero le había demostrado odio y desprecio, seguidamente indiferencia, después un excesivo respeto, sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre estaba ahí, derritiendo con sus adorables actos cualquier barrera e hielo que él pudiera interponer, soportando sus desaires con ternura, devolviéndole calidez en respuesta a sus más fríos actos para con ella, brindándole con su sonrisa, esperanza y paz para su alma herida, haciéndolo caer silenciosa e irremediablemente perdido de amor. Al final se dio por vencido y terminó entablando una amistad, ya que era lo único a lo que podría aspirar después de lo mal que la había tratado en su niñez, además de que ella ya había declarado quien era el legítimo dueño de su corazón.

Por eso para él lo que ahora sucedía era perfecto y lo aceptaba porque así podría dale todo su amor contenido, solo a ella, así solo recibiera a cambio las migajas de una relación que ya ella mantenía por otro lado; para él era más que suficiente, se contentaría con darle placer a su cuerpo, llenando el vacío que alguien más estaba dejando en ella, lo haría por ella y sin pedirle nada a cambio, haría que su cuerpo de mujer se volviera adicto a su sexo y sus caricias, porque si bien ya alguien ocupaba su corazón y sus días, él se encargaría de no desaprovechar la oportunidad de volverse el legítimo dueño de su libido y sus noches, se encargaría de marcar aquel cuerpo como su territorio; ya él se encargaría de hacerle sentir el fuego de la pasión desbordante, ya él se encargaría de grabarle en su mente y en su cuerpo que se siente entregar el alma al hacer el amor , porque si eso era lo único que ella le podría brindar, lo tomaría gustoso; sería feliz con aquellos vestigios de amor… mientras durara…

(...)

Otros pensamientos eran los que abarcaban la mente de la muchacha de ojos de luna quien tampoco daba crédito a lo que acababa de acontecer; no se creía que ella, la tímida y callada Hinata había ido a la habitación de su todopoderoso primo para… ¡por Dios, ¿en serio lo había hecho?! ¡Cómo lo iba a ver ahora a la cara después de lo que le había dicho! La chica sentada en su cama jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa, mirando hacia todo lado, intentando pensar en otra cosa, tenía la puerta y la ventana abiertas: esa noche especialmente la temperatura estaba muy por encima de lo normal, y aunque una refrescante brisa se colaba haciendo mecer sus cortinas, ella simplemente no lo notaba, ya que su mente se había quedado perdida en la promesa implícita de ser visitada esa noche. Miró por quinta vez el reloj, el cual indicaba que hacía media hora había comenzado un nuevo día, suspiró mitad decepcionada y mitad aliviada; su mente dividida quería sentirlo por completo a la vez que tenía también unos nervios inmensos y una culpa no dejaban de martillarle el alma… Las 12:30; hace media hora dejó de ser de noche… ─ tal vez así sea mejor ─ dijo apesadumbrada mientras se dirigía a poner cerrojo a la puerta… ─ si, así es mejor, porque… ─ miró a la luna mientras preguntaba en voz alta: ─ ¿Y si me equivoco?... ─

─ _Entonces déjame ser tu error _

El susurro se coló en su oído, erizándole cada centímetro de piel… Lo siguiente que Hinata supo es que estaba aprisionada entre su puerta (que ahora ya tenía el seguro puesto) y el masculino cuerpo de Neji. Se vio rodeada por sus fuertes brazos que la recorrían sin pudor alguno, como intentando grabarse cada detalle de su bien formado cuerpo, mientras, a la par que la acariciaba, saboreaba con un beso lujurioso su cuello blanco, elegante y perfecto. Un beso que distaba de los besos suaves y pausados como los que había recibido hasta ahora, era un beso urgido, apasionado, demandante e insaciable, acariciándola con su lengua, rasgando la piel con sus dientes… las preguntas, las dudas, los nervios, todo había desapareció de repente, ahora solo sentía como su primo despertaba su sensibilidad al máximo, sus manos se habían detenido en su cintura, aferrándose a ella como si tuviese miedo de perderla. Impaciente, succionó una porción de su fina fiel, haciéndola suspirar por primera vez.

─ Neji ─

El aludido mordió su cuello nuevamente, sin importarle que al día siguiente las marcas de ello se hicieran presentes: estaba plasmando su firma en ella… Inconscientemente Hinata movió sus caderas hacia adelante, como buscando la unión de los dos cuerpos, sintiendo entonces la rigidez del hombre, haciéndolo enloquecer de deseo, quien respondió apretando aún más su cuerpo, simulando penetrarla por encima de la ropa, iniciando entre ambos una danza erótica y desquiciante. Hinata intentó profundizar la fricción de sus cuerpos abrazando la cintura del varón con una pierna, sin embargo aquello solo incrementaba la necesidad de sentirlo por completo, las ropas estorbaban más de lo imaginado, lo necesitaba con una ansiedad que no sabía que tenía, la desesperaba la mano que Neji había colado bajo su camisón y mantenía apretando uno de sus glúteos. Lo llamó entonces por segunda vez.

─ Neji ─

Se separaron por un segundo solo para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos que no necesitaron más que la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana para leer el deseo en los ojos del contrario, Hinata abrió la boca, invitándolo a besarla, a lo que él accedió gustoso, se besaron con ferocidad, degustando la lengua del otro; Neji le mordía el labio inferior mientras lo estiraba para devolverlo nuevamente junto con su lengua, ambas bocas peleaban cambiando constantemente la posición de los labios intentando tomar el dominio de la situación. En un momento Neji le introdujo su lengua tan profundamente que Hinata pensó que en algún instante se asfixiaba. Suspiraban en sus bocas y aspiraban el oxígeno necesario para no perder el contacto de los labios. No pudiendo soportar más el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, las manos de Hinata se posaron en el borde del pantalón que su primo vestía, bajándolo junto con la ropa interior que llevaba, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo las manos de Neji rasgaron el camisón de Hinata como si de papel se tratara; las bragas tuvieron la misma suerte, y en cuestión de segundos ella se vio rodeándolo con ambas piernas, sosteniéndose solo de su cuello para no caerse.

Neji la soportaba con una mano en sus nalgas y la otra en su espalda, cargándola como si no notara su peso, demostrando la extraordinaria fuerza de la que era dueño. Tal vez no era la posición más cómoda del mundo pero su cuerpo no aguantaba más un segundo fuera de ella, tenía que hacerla suya ahí, ahora… rozó la cabeza de su miembro contra la humedad de su compañera, y le atrapó los labios en un feroz mordisco mientras la penetró de una sola embestida, hundiendo por completo su potente erección en ella. Hinata gritó aún sin deshacer el beso y clavó sus uñas en aquella espalda, sintió como ese pedazo de carne enardeció su cavidad por entero, convirtiéndola en puro fuego. La sangre de guerrero hervía de pasión en ambos cuerpos, que a estas alturas ya habían perdido el control, que tampoco lo querían, que tampoco lo necesitaban… Neji entraba y salía de ella por completo, con toda la extensión de su virilidad, tomándola de forma rápida y salvaje, penetrándola como si no hubiera un mañana. A cada estocada las uñas de la mujer se clavaban aún más en su espalda, gimoteando tanto de placer como de dolor, un dolor que para Neji fue la más reconfortante miel, haciéndolo gemir en consecuencia, mientras sus movimientos imprudentes se estampaban constantemente contra aquella puerta; sin embargo, aquello ya no les importaba: el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir por un instante en donde el tiempo se hizo nulo y solo estaban ellos dos amándose con la luna como testigo, con el sonido ahogado de sus quejidos de placer y el continuo choque de dos cuerpos sudorosos.

Neji se sentía extasiado con cada movimiento de Hinata, que aunque fuese pequeña, estrecha e inexperta, le estaba respondiendo como ninguna mujer antes que ella… sabiendo que ya les quedaba poco para llegar al clímax, aumentó aún más el ritmo que llevaba, tocando aquel punto en su interior y haciendo que un chillido reprimido brotara de los labios de su amada, contrayendo su entrada alrededor de su erección, lo cual fue suficiente para que él también se sintiera llegar. Se adentró una última vez en ella con un desenfreno para él desconocido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y estallando en sus entrañas, dejando escapar un gutural gruñido de su garganta. La mujer, presa del mareo que prosigue al acto, bajó sus piernas, quedando los dos fundidos en un abrazo, y dejándose llevar hacia su cama, cual princesa en brazos de su amante, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su roce.

La intención de él fue llevarla a su lecho, abrigarla contra el frío que ya se estaba haciendo presente y dejarla descansar. No obstante, tan pronto la cubrió con las sábanas detectó que la sonrisa aún permanecía en su angelical rostro: sonreía y se mordía los labios de una manera tan traviesa, sensual y maliciosa que él no tuvo más remedio que besar nuevamente esos labios mientas se metía bajo los lienzos, junto con ella. Delineo sus labios con su lengua experta y se recostó sobre ella, saboreando su sudor como si fuera el más dulce néctar, degustándola por entero… ¡oh por Kami!, la deseaba tanto, tanto, que verla a diario sin poder tocarla, era para él una tortura… por eso, así fuese prestada, por lo menos por esa noche, tendría que aprovechar que ella era solo suya…

Hinata, que tenía menor reserva de energía que Neji, descansó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, suspirando complacida y dejándose llevar enajenada por el contacto de esos labios sobre su piel desnuda, unos labios que bajaron por su cuello y se perdieron en las perfectas montañas que adornaban de su pecho, mientras sus manos resbalaban a lo largo de la transpiración de esas perfectas piernas, que sin querer se separaron para abrirle paso a quien la llenaba de tan placenteras caricias. Instintivamente los movimientos comenzaron en un vaivén insinuante; Neji se enderezó un poco para poder apreciarla; su rostro aún perfecto, puro e inocente llevaba un hermoso sonrojo, distinto a los otros: no de vergüenza, sino de deseo en su expresión más pura, deseo que también expresaban esos ojos que tenía entrecerrados, algo vidriosos, mirándolo expectante, oscurecidos por la pasión indómita que él había despertado en ella … parecía una muñeca inmaculada, traída del mismísimo averno… su mano guió su miembro de nuevo excitado hacia esa intimidad que ya conocía, introduciéndose esta vez lentamente, deslizándose milímetro a milímetro dentro de ella, sujetando sus femeninas caderas a su antojo, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella y rozando con su aliento su boca, ambos incapaces de cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada continuaron el deleite de las sensaciones que sus cuerpos producían al ser consumidos… arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera, embistes pausados pero profundos, la boca entreabierta de ambos chocaba con los jadeos producto de tan erótica entrega. Hinata, debajo de él mordía sus labios, curvaba su espalda y arrugaba la sábana entre sus puños en forma furiosa, como si ello le diera fuerzas para reponer la energía que su primo le robaba a cada empuje.

Llegaron juntos a la cumbre, y de la misma forma en que lentamente llegaron, aquella orgásmica sensación duró más tiempo en irse, los labios de ambos temblaban denotando el gratificante y maravilloso sentimiento que los abordaba. Neji se desplomó en ella, recostando su frente en el hombro femenino, negándose a salir por el momento mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento. Había drenado en ella hasta su última gota de chacra, entregándose tanto a ella que simplemente la fuerza había abandonado cada fibra de su cuerpo. Por su parte, la chica no sabía que sentir, nunca antes se había imaginado que sería así, no sabía si era una ilusión o era real lo que ahora estaba pasando, solo sabía que su conciencia se había perdido en un lugar de donde no había regreso, solo sabía que quería más de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo; quería seguirlo sintiendo no solo por esa noche, sino por muchas otras después de esa.

La doncella que también respiraba entrecortadamente, apretaba sus piernas cada tanto, a causa de las vibraciones que la hacían retorcerse en el nacimiento de su goce, alcanzando a sentir una mano masculina acariciando su mejilla y luego un tierno beso en los labios antes de que su cuerpo cayera en un merecido sueño…

(…)

Se removió perezosa en su cama cuando unos golpes insistentes se escuchaban en su puerta, avisándole que pronto estaría listo el desayuno. El sol en su cara indicaba que ya era de día y se le había hecho tarde, sin embargo por primera vez, aquello no le importó… al menos no mucho. Aspiró por última vez sus sábanas que todavía estaban impregnadas del aroma varonil, maderosa y salvaje de su primo, tendría que lavarlas a escondidas esta vez. Miró detenidamente su cuarto y supo que definitivamente tendría que arreglarlo ella misma, ya que todo allí delataba lo sucedido unas horas atrás: las almohadas en el piso, sus sábanas revueltas, su camisón rasgado que aún permanecía al pie de su puerta junto con sus bragas, incluso la liga con la que Neji se ataba el cabello también reposaba muy cerca de sus prendas… se había caído producto de tanto jaleo y ninguno de los dos lo notó… Contrario a lo que se hubiese esperado de ella, negó con la cabeza (como si no se creyera lo que había pasado) y soltó una pequeña carcajada en lugar de desmayarse de la vergüenza, aunque no pudo percatarse de ello porque estaba más afanada por recoger todo ese desorden por el momento.

Ya hecho el aseo en su cuarto y dispuesta para su baño diario, por primera vez se regaló un minuto para apreciar su propia belleza en el espejo: por primera vez su anatomía no le resultó motivo de vergüenza o frustración. Por primera vez apreció lo hechizante de su largo cabello, lo atrapante de sus sonrojos, lo gratificante de su sonrisa, lo tentador de sus pechos, lo atractivo de su nívea piel. Mientras sus manos recorrían el mismo camino trazado por las caricias recibidas la noche anterior, fue consciente de su cuerpo bien formado; fue consciente también que impulsada por una fuerza extraña había hecho cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, y al meditarlo supo que esa fuerza venía solamente de ella. Mirándose al espejo vio reflejado un rostro lleno de seguridad, internamente un velo se cayó dejándole ver que no necesitaba cumplir mil estándares de belleza para ser perfecta, comprendió que el miedo se podía romper de un solo portazo, se dijo a sí misma que a partir de ese día iba a reír más, se sintió capaz de conquistar el cielo, sin mirar lo alto que queda del suelo: se sintió mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, ese día, quizás producto de aquella noche, Hinata en mucho tiempo, por fin se sintió completa.

...

..

.

* * *

¿y bien? comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, opiniones... ya saben que amo los reviews y me alegran jodídamente el día con cada uno de ellos :3

en especial mil gracias a :

**angel maria 15**

**damydark**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**Mitchel0420**

**ANTI SAKURA HARUNO**

¡saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Una apresurada Hinata corría de un lado para otro en su habitación, intentando arreglar lo más rápido posible el desastre que era su cuarto en esos momentos. Lo peor de todo era que no solo su dormitorio, sino también su cuerpo evidenciaba sus actos, ya que aparte de las marcas violetas en su cuello y hombros, sentía adoloridos los músculos de sus piernas y su abdomen; tal como le pasaba luego de un exhausto entrenamiento, solo que esta vez cada movimiento evocaba los lujuriosos actos de la noche anterior: aquellos brazos, su cuerpo sudoroso, aquella espalda, ese cabello castaño… todo él se calcaba nuevamente en su femenil cuerpo con el más insignificante movimiento que ella realizaba; el placentero dolor en su cuerpo lo causaba… nunca pensó que existiera la posibilidad de sentirse deliciosamente adolorida, sin embargo no había otra forma de describir cómo sentía con cada fibra de su cuerpo : deliciosamente adolorida…

Intentó no detenerse a pensar el ello y bajó lo más prontamente que pudo, usando una ajustada blusa negra de cuello alto para ocultar sus moretones y uno de sus pantalones pesqueros; y aunque intentó apurarse, llegó cuando ya todos habían empezado a comer.

Saludó un tanto nerviosa, viendo cómo era el centro de atención (cosa que odiaba) y juró que más de uno la miraba acusadoramente. Pensó que todos ahí sabían lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, lo cual no era muy descabellado, si se tenía en cuenta el doujutsu que caracterizaba la familia, y teniendo en cuenta el ruido que hicieron. Hasta ese momento vino a caer en cuenta de lo descuidados que habían sido, ¡Pero en qué diablos estaban pensando para hacer tanto ruido en la noche!... oh, es cierto: anoche no estaban pensando…

Con tantas ideas agolpadas en su mente no pudo darse cuenta que se había quedado de pie, estática, mirando a quienes ya habían empezado su desayuno, y así se hubiera quedado de no ser porque su primo muy atentamente le corrió la silla para que ella se pudiera sentar.

Y aunque ya nadie la miraba, ella sentía que llevaba en la frente un aviso en luces de neón que gritaba lo que había hecho; aunque paradójicamente, aun con todo y la mirada reprobatoria que su padre tenía fija en ella, nada podía quitarle la sonrisa tonta que llevaba desde que se había levantado.

Terminado el desayuno la mañana transcurrió con mayor tranquilidad de la que ella hubiera imaginado luego de que el patriarca de la familia les hubiera informado tanto a ella como a Neji que al atardecer del día siguiente, él personalmente evaluaría los avances de Hinata respecto a sus adiestramientos con el genio Hyuga.

El anuncio se dio de una manera tan tosca y tajante que quienes se estaban en la mesa se miraron entre ellos preguntándose qué habría pasado ahora para que Hiashi estuviera malhumorado esa mañana, y solo dos de entre los presentes creían tener un indicio de ello.

(…)

Pasado el desayuno, el lugar quedó desierto, ya que a esa hora de la mañana todos ya se habían encaminado a lo que quiera que fuese que tuviesen destinado el resto de día. Sin embargo, los dos primos Hyuga, aún se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, en silencio, detallándose el uno al otro con una necesidad casi palpable, sin emitir palabra alguna, pero siendo muy conscientes que en esos momentos los pensamientos de ambos solamente se centraban en quien estaba al frente.

Ella completamente anonadada por esas facciones suaves pero varoniles que parecían haberse hecho aún más provocativas al lado de esa cabellera suelta. Una hermosa cabellera castaña, sedosa, atrayente como el chocolate. De hecho, todo Neji era como el chocolate: tentador, oscuro, adictivo. Y ella era una adicta declarada del chocolate.

El por su lado hecho toda una maraña de sentimientos encontrados. Maldición, mientras él la contemplaba se asombraba, una vez más, de lo que ella le hacía con solo mirarla. Su sola presencia agitaba su pecho, y apretaba sus pantalones; tenía ahora emociones cobrando vida sin las cuales, lo sabía, estaría mucho más cómodo. Él no necesitaba amar a esta mujer. Él no necesitaba estar atormentado con su fiera voluntad, su insaciable curiosidad y su sedienta boca. Pero para su mala suerte, él lo estaba. Como lo había estado desde antes de la aparición de Naruto en sus vidas: enamorado de una mujer que él sabía que no debería querer. Él bien podía ser un tonto por permitirse jugar ese peligroso juego, ¡podía estar cometiendo el mayor error de su vida!, no obstante, por el momento, solo se centraba en observarla meditar; encantado con el cambio en sus expresiones, preguntándose qué clase de pensamientos llenaban su cabeza.

Lamentablemente, como todo lo que es bueno en la vida, aquel momento de calma acabaría, luego de que un sapito mensajero irrumpiera con una flor en la boca, la cual entregó a la peliazul, indicándole así que su novio oficial estaba de nuevo en la aldea y precisaba verla. Una bofetada de la vida que trajo abruptamente a la realidad al genio Hyuga, quien con un amargo sabor en la boca vio cómo a Hinata se iluminaba la cara

─ Neji-Sama, yo… vuelvo enseguida, prometo que alcanzaremos a entrenar una última vez antes de que mi padre quiera evaluarme ─. Tardíamente se dio cuenta que se debió haber guardado su sonrisa para cuando él no pudiera verla.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza junto a un rostro imperturbable antes de que él se pusiera en pie y se girara elegantemente, fue la única señal que recibió en respuesta. Ella quiso pensar que a él no le afectó su rápida huida.

Corrió al encuentro con Naruto, intentando ignorar el nudo en la garganta y la horrible confusión en su cabeza. Quizás, los ojos de cielo, como siempre, tendrían la respuesta a las preguntas que la estaban atormentando en ese momento. Si, él tendría que tenerlas, como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

─ ¿Hinata?

─ Sí…

─ Estás más callada que de costumbre, ¿te sientes bien?

─ No realmente. Supongo que estoy algo nerviosa. Mi padre me evaluará mañana.

Si, era eso. ¡Tenía que ser SOLO eso!

─ ¿quieres comer algo?, ya sabes, para calmar un poco tu ansiedad.

Quiso mirarlo a los ojos y sonreirle, decirle que en serio, sin importar cuantas veces la llevara a comer el mismo ramen de siempre, para ella siempre sería especial, porque su compañía para ella era suficiente. Quiso tomar su mano con la misma seguridad de unos meses atrás, cuando sentía que su amor era a prueba de todo… y de todos.

─ No, solo quiero descansar aquí un momento.

Se sentó en el césped, y por primera vez su mente no estaba buscando excusas para la mirada que generalmente su novio mantenía fija en la chica de cabellos rosas que siempre los acompañaba. Por primera vez sentía que el problema no era el tiempo que su novio dedicaba a Sasuke o Sakura, o a Kakashi o a Kurama, o lo que sea… Por primera vez, el problema era ella. Se recostó suspirante en el tronco de un árbol y el tiempo entonces pareció detenerse. Hinata sin querer vagó en confusos pensamientos y en recuerdos por demás difusos: su cuerpo siendo embestido contra la puerta de su cuarto, su ardiente ansiedad pidiendo más, una parte desconocida de su ser que clamaba por algo tan primitivo y vergonzoso como el sexo. Un deseo inexplicable de besar y tocar y recibir entero a un perfecto Neji. ¡A Neji! Un total genio del auto control, firme, impasible, respetuoso casi al punto de lo absurdo, frio, orgulloso, imponente, elegante y apasionado...

Todo lo que Naruto no era.

Cuándo más moría por gritar sus angustias, Naruto reapareció. Sin hacer ruido alguno, se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Hinata tembló completa al sentir su cercanía. El calor de Naruto, el mismo calor que antes la estremecía entera, ahora no tenía ningún efecto.

_Y el aliento de Neji sobre su cuello_.

─ ¿te sientes mejor?

─ Mas o menos…

_Y sus uñas lastimando aquella fornida espalda_.

─ te ves agitada Hinata.

─ Abrázame Naruto-kun.

_Y los gemidos de placer que involuntariamente se escapaban de su boca._

─ ¿Hinata?…

_De legítimo placer._

─ Sólo abrázame Naruto-kun…

Y cállate. Y no me busques ahora, cuando ya no me importa. Y no me abraces ahora, cuando ya tu calor no me hace efecto. Te engañé Naruto, ya es tarde. Ya se terminó. Cuándo lo sepas te alejarás de mí, y tendrás razones para hacerlo. Dejaré de ser sinónimo de mujer perfecta y seré entonces el ícono de la palabra "traición".

─ Sólo abrázame, por favor…

Y haz que lo olvide, haz que deje de pensar en lo ocurrido. Haz que Neji se vaya y que lo nuestro renazca. Para que mi vida vuelva a tener sentido. Ayúdame a redirigir mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Y poder frenar este deseo que me quema.

* * *

Solo y miserable. Sí, porque así se sintió al verla partir hacia otros brazos. Nuevamente estúpido. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella, sabe dios si queriéndolo o no, lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Pasó el resto de su día absorto; sintiéndose, más que un hombre a punto de llevar las riendas de un legendario clan, un adolescente hormonal que maldecía la realidad. Esa cruel realidad que lo había llevado a vivir la maravillosa experiencia de poseerla nuevamente para luego recordarle lo efímero de su alegría. Y es que aunque el rumbo de las cosas había sido encaminado por ella, también era muy consciente de que aquello fue algo así como un desahogo solamente. No podría inculparla de algo, ya que ella fue clara en decirle lo que de él deseaba. Y él, por mucho que la quisiera, no iba a tomar por la fuerza nada que ella no quisiera darle.

¿Y si lo de la noche anterior era quizás todo lo que ella le quería dar? Un simple último encuentro y punto final a todo… Sacudió la cabeza para reponerse, para tratar de romper el hechizo que esa mujer fascinante parecía haber arrojado sobre él. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Ciertamente ya había tenido más de una mujer antes, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido por ninguna de ellas. Se sintió irritado consigo mismo por ser tan débil, por no ser capaz deshacerse de esos sentimientos. ¡Él era Neji Hyuga, por el amor de Dios! Él era quien siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Y lo seguiría haciendo. Se intentó convencer de estar haciendo lo mejor, ya que ella seguramente no dejaría de lado la vida que tan minuciosamente había planeado desde pequeña; era claro que no dejaría a Naruto para estar con él. Así que lo mejor era seguir hacia adelante y dejarla tranquila. Obviamente él sabía de antemano que aquello era algo mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.

(…)

La promesa del entrenamiento previo al combate, quedó pendiente. Esa noche, la princesa llegó más tarde de lo que solía llegar, sola y en silencio. Con una seriedad no muy propia en ella se sentó en la fuente que quedaba en medio del patio. Hacía mucho que no reparaba en las flores que adornaban el jardín, las envidió un instante: su vida callada, estática y simple, destacando siempre a pesar de su fragilidad. Y nadie nunca las culpaba por ello. Unas voces a lo lejos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Eran Neji y su padre que dialogaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, deteniéndose a una distancia suficiente como para que ella los pudiera ver, sin ser detectada. El humor de su padre parecía haber cambiado, y ahora, al lado de Neji, increíblemente se veía relajado. Quiso saber que dijo su padre para hacer sonreír a Neji. Una de esas sonrisas altaneras que muy de vez en cuando solía dar… esos labios suaves, esculturales y sensuales curvados de medio lado… _¡Hinata, no mires su boca!_ … Demasiado tarde, ya sentía estremecer su cuerpo con solo imaginar el movimiento de esa boca sobre la suya… ¡y eso no podía permitírselo! ¡No podía, no debía!, ¡ni ahora ni nunca!, no cuando se había prometido que iba a luchar por su relación.

...

.

─ Sólo abrázame, por favor…

Y entre sus brazos se preguntó si aún existía entre los dos el mismo lazo que los unió en un principio, si en serio se amaban tanto como para continuar juntos, o si por el contrario, sería solo la fuerza de la costumbre. La costumbre, una palabra ajena a su vida como Kunoichi y una palabra terrible para una joven que apenas rozaba los primeros 20 años de su vida. Podría no tener la misma personalidad arrolladora de Sakura, podría ser más calmada y pacífica, pero conformista ¡nunca! Aún tenía mucho por vivir y conocer, aún su ser lleno de energía se despertaba expectante cada mañana, en búsqueda de nuevos retos… y ahora, sentada al lado de quien pensó era el amor de su vida, se preguntó seriamente qué tan cera estaba del estancamiento.

Giró su cabeza y fue consciente del hecho que su compañero la había estado observando desde hacía un rato. Azul y perla encontrados, las manos tibias, entrelazadas, los rostros sonrojados y expectantes que se fueron acercando víctimas de un extraño magnetismo. Ella detalló por un segundo ese rostro que tantos suspiros le había arrancado, seguía siendo un rostro franco, varonil, atractivo… quizás las cosas aún no habían muerto… los labios se unieron, sedientos, anhelantes, suaves, la respiración que se fue acelerando sin aviso previo y de repente la vida volvía a tener forma… las manos femeninas se colaron bajo la camiseta negra, palpando el trabajado abdomen del rubio. Ella sintió como a él se le escapó una risita en su boca, y seguidamente se separó para darle pequeños y cortitos picos, separando poco a poco su rostro y mirándola mientras le acariciaba las mejillas en forma delicada y tierna, como todo un caballero, como siempre había sido con ella… demasiado caballero… Las cosquillas en su vientre desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que el beso se deshizo, y luego de las sonrisas, producto de aquel beso, cesaran; nada. Estando los dos frente a frente, en silencio, y cuando ni el uno ni el otro supo que decir, Hinata sintió que algo no estaba cuadrando.

─ Me gustaría ver tu enfrentamiento mañana, ¿puedo? ─ El rubio, ahora con la cabeza de Hinata recostada en su pecho, miraba dubitativo el horizonte.

─ Eso me encantaría Naruto-kun ─ Una Hinata mucho más calmada lo miró para sonreírle sinceramente.

─ Te veo mañana entonces. Hasta luego Hina-chan.

─ Adiós Naruto-kun.

Y con un fugaz roce de labios como despedida, el hijo del relámpago amarillo, salió hacia su hogar, corriendo como siempre solía hacerlo, saludando a todos con su sonrisa deslumbrante, deteniéndose a comer escandalosamente su ración diaria de ramen gratis. Recibiendo apenado los halagos de la aldea y tonteando una que otra vez con alguna jovencita envalentonada que se acercaba con una flor o unos chocolates en la mano. Como lo había hecho algunas veces antes, se desvió en su camino y termino frente al hospital, con flores en una mano y chocolates en la otra; solo que esta vez, sus pies no siguieron de largo. Se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada del hospital, sin ser consciente de que unos ojos opalinos se habían quedado siguiéndolo desde que dejó el tranquilo césped unas horas antes, intentando buscar de nuevo aquello que los había enamorado por tanto tiempo.

A Hinata se le estrujó el corazón cuando vio a su amado rubio entrar a ese lugar. Sabía que solo había una razón para que él se acercara con esos obsequios. Era la primera vez que espiaba a Naruto de esa manera y deseo jamás haberlo hecho, y aunque su razón le decía que debía detenerse allí, su byakugan simplemente no se desactivaba. Vio cómo ingresó preguntando por alguien, y luego de las indicaciones que le diera la recepcionista avanzó por los pasillos hasta chocar con una puerta.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar… después de todo ¿su relación sería entonces una mentira?, sabía muy bien que ella no era nadie para reclamarle, lo que vio sin embargo, logró hacerla sentir aún peor : tras la puerta no había una exuberante cabellera rosa junto con unos ojos esmeraldas; tras la puerta que su novio corrió, solo había un hombre maduro, recostado en una cama, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y una cicatriz en el rostro, justo sobre su nariz. Un rostro que aunque hubiesen pasado los años, sería inconfundible ante sus ojos y ante cualquiera de los ojos que hubieran cursado el primer curso en la academia. Sí, porque Uzumaki Naruto había ido al hospital a visitar a Iruka Sensei, no a tratar de conquistar a su compañera de equipo.

El peso de la culpa cayó de lleno contra ella, golpeándola inclemente. Al parecer le había dado un nuevo significado a la palabra "indigna". Recorrió el camino a su casa, repasando el mismo trayecto que su novio había tomado momentos antes, intentando torturarse aún más, porque a donde quiera que iba solo escuchaba positivos comentarios sobre su hokage naranja: Que fuerte, que valiente, que agradable, capaz de realizar todo cuanto se propusiera, aparte de todo se había convertido en un hombre realmente guapo. Era cierto que era un completo despistado a veces, que su sentido del orden dejaba mucho que desear, que a veces le faltaba el tacto para saberse expresar, que bien podría esmerarse más en su higiene personal… pero todo eso pasaba a un segundo plano; porque por encima de todo eso Naruto Uzumaki era el más noble de todos los hombres que ella hubiese conocido, por eso supo en ese momento que no se daría por vencida:¡lucharía por su amor! .Aquel gesto que tuvo de visitar a su antiguo maestro, cuando ya nadie se ocupaba de él, la llenó de una ternura infinita… si definitivamente no conocía a nadie que fuese tan noble como él… o bueno si, quizás Neji también lo era…

...

..

.

* * *

Siiiiii ! Neji vuelve y se cuela en la mente de Hina :D

PD: Por favor, no vayan a abuchear a la pobre Hina. Creo que ella, siendo como es, debería tener un sentido de culpa enorme después de todo lo sucedido. Y obvio, siendo ella como es, tendría que luchar un poco antes de darse por vencida.

...

.

Hola a todos de nuevo, realmente no tengo idea si aún haya alguien pendiente de esta historia; si es así, mil gracias; si no, pues los entiendo.

Tengo mil y una excusas para esta horrible demora, pero realmente creo que carecen de importancia para ustedes, por lo tanto, solo diré que sigo siendo fiel al fandom NejiHina y seguiré esta historia sin importar que. Advierto que si bien la trama no será mayor desafío para el lector, prometo compensarlo esforzándome con el lemon. Agradezco infinitamente a esas hermosas personitas que han enviado sus comentarios, motivándome con ello a seguir adelante. Un abrazo a todos, en especial a :

**Mare-1998**

**damydark**

**angel maria 15**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Mitchel0420**

**RankaxAlto**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**fan hinata hyuga**


	9. Chapter 9

La hora fijada había llegado. Se hallaban Hiashi Hyuga, su primogénita y su sobrino en el patio de entrenamiento. Los tres, reunidos conforme se había concertado. Hiashi y su primogénita se saludaban con reverencia, con los ademanes propios de quien inicia un combate; cuándo un miembro de la rama secundaria ingresó al recinto.

—Hiashi-Sama; se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki en la entrada principal. Dice querer presenciar el encuentro entre usted y Hinata-Sama.

Las palabras parecieron enardecer la ira en el patriarca del clan, quien con un gesto severo indicó que el invitado fuese hecho pasar a la mayor brevedad posible.

— ¿Hay algún otro personaje del que no tenga conocimiento? — El Hyuga mayor preguntó despectivamente a su hija, quien juró que las palabras de su padre iban no indagaban precisamente sobre los espectadores invitados. Más aún, cuando al dirigir su rostro hacia donde ellos estaban, sus ojos se posaron sobre el hombre de cabellera castaña, mirándolo con un claro reproche.

—Ningún otro, otosan ─ La joven trató de responder de la manera más serena y dulce que le fuera posible, como si ello fuese suficiente para que su padre echara por tierra lo que seguramente estaba pensando que pasaba entre ella y su primo.

Un suspiro de decepción fue la respuesta de su padre. — Bien. Si ya estamos todos entonces que empiece esto. ¡LÚCETE ANTE ELLOS Y PELEA! —Dicho esto, el padre se abalanzó contra la chica, dando con una de sus palmas en el hombro derecho, desgarrando los músculos en ese punto, y haciéndole perder el equilibrio a punto de casi hacerla tocar el suelo.

No fue un golpe cualquiera. Iba cargado con especial fuerza y dirección como para inmovilizar a cualquier contrincante. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, desconcertado por la brusquedad del ataque. Neji apretó los puños en clara impotencia sobre lo que sabía que podría llegar a pasar.

— No te daré un segundo aviso, Hinata. Ahora ponte en pie y demuéstrame que tan fuerte y decidida eres; o si aún no has aprendido a tomar las riendas de su vida, tal como tus actos lo han querido dar a entender.

Y allí se esfumó toda pequeña esperanza de que su padre tan solo pretendiera poner a prueba sus habilidades ninjas. Se sintió nuevamente una niña pequeña, desorientada y débil ante su padre. Sabía que sus acciones no eran dignas de la princesa Hyuga, pero una cosa era debatir con su conciencia y otra muy distinta era a tener a su progenitor enterado de sus clandestinos encuentros y reprendiéndola por ello. Su corazón casi sale corriendo por su garganta, sus manos temblorosas sudaban y su mente gritaba que aquello no podía ser cierto.

Los golpes de su adversario le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, vio dirigirse hacia si una lluvia de chacra que Hinata supo identificar como el senbon Kumite. Mil golpes al tiempo dirigidos solo a ella. Esquivó la mayoría, pero algunos fueron a parar en sus extremidades, entorpeciendo el uso de sus brazos y manos.

— **¡PELEA!** —Los golpes lanzados por Hiashi iban cargados cada vez con mayor furia.

No recordaba la última vez que su padre la miró con tal desprecio. Quizás fue algo así como hace 10 años, cuando encargó su cuidado a la jounin Yuhi Kurenai. En ese entonces no entendía por qué su padre se esmeraba en lastimarla y degradarla cada que tenía oportunidad, en ese entonces era apenas una frágil chiquilla esforzándose por encajar en un mundo en el cual no pidió ser partícipe; pero ahora… Ahora ya era fuerte, había crecido en inteligencia, fuerza y talla, había mejorado excepcionalmente cada una de sus habilidades como guerrera, se había hecho un lugar en la cumbre directiva de su clan, había logrado la aceptación de los suyos, había logrado por fin captar la atención de su eterno amor de infancia… había hecho tanto a lo largo de tantos años, a costa de esfuerzo… y en cuestión de días, todo lo que había logrado, lo había echado por la borda…

Uno tras otro, Hinata recibía los ataques de su padre sin oponer mayor resistencia. Estaba aceptando así su castigo.

— ¿crees acaso que si te dejas lastimar lograrás la redención de tus errores? —Perspicazmente, Hiashi supo interpretar el comportamiento derrotista de la peli azul.

Un golpe más en sus brazos — ¿Qué pasa Hinata?, ¿quedarte quieta es todo lo que sabes hacer?

Quiso recibir resignada golpe tras golpe, pero su instinto de conservación fue más fuerte y de un giro desvió el ataque.

—Pelea, Hinata. Demuéstrales que puedes con todo. Demuestra que en ti hay más que esto, ¡demuéstramelo hija!

Las palabras de Hiashi esta vez llevaban un acento distinto…

—demuéstrame que el tiempo asignado a tus entrenamientos no ha sido desperdiciado. Quiero ver qué has aprendido….

_Demuéstrame que lo que pienso es mentira_

— Maldición Hinata, demuéstrame que tanto aprendiste después de tanto tiempo junto a él…

_demuéstramelo hija, quiero ver qué tanto tiempo desperdiciaste a su lado_

Más que un regaño, aquello parecía un intento fallido de Hiashi para que ella le mintiera… para que intentara tapar sus errores con míseras palabras fingidas. Algo que de antemano, sabía bien, ella no haría

—Soy fuerte padre, ¿Qué no lo ves?, he recibido tus ataques de frente, una y otra vez y aún sigo en pie.

_¿Que no te basta con ello? ¿Qué quieres más quieres que haga? ¿Qué hago para dejar de ser siempre el motivo de tus decepciones? he andado toda mi vida sola, como siempre hasta ahora, tomando mis decisiones a tientas, ¡¿y ahora me reclamas?! Siempre quisiste más de mí, que fuera más fuerte, mas soberbia, más decidida, más independiente, siempre me dijiste que me centrara solo en mis entrenamientos, que desde que fuera una hábil kunoichi nada mas importaba… me dijiste que dejara los sentimentalismos de lado, que no pensara mas en nadie que no fuera en mí; y ahora que lo hago, ¿me reprendes_?

— Has desquitado tu ira conmigo padre, has vuelto a reducirme… ¿POR QUÉ NO TE BASTA?

el primer grito de rebeldía, que explotó luego de estar represado en su pecho durante tantos, tantos años, reclamando su libertad de elegir y de equivocarse… y Hiashi así lo comprendió… mas como todo padre, no sería capaz de aceptarlo.

—¡NO! No basta… un Hyuga no se limita a resistir los golpes, un Hyuga siempre es más fuerte para ganar la pelea.

_no basta porque esa no eres tú… porque eres casi demasiado buena para ser parte de esta familia, y con la memoria de tu madre como testigo que no te dejaré caer en ese abismo de oscuridad que está tentando tu alma", no basta con tomar la decisión de equivocarse… no para ti _…

—La fuerza no viene de la capacidad del cuerpo, sino de una voluntad férrea. Las palabras que en más de una ocasión escuchó decir a su sensei y que hasta ahora venían a tomar un significado.

—Bien, será como tú quieres entonces— y sin más, Hiashi desató un terrible Jutsu, que solo quien fuese líder del clan, estaría en capacidad de ejecutar. De la nada las paredes cercanas parecían resquebrajarse y vientos con la fuerza propia de un huracán, se apoderaron de la escena. La tierra temblaba y se agrietaba bajo sus pies. El rostro del Hyuga mayor, se enrojeció por completo y las venas que brotaban de sus ojos, parecían haber sido inyectadas con sangre. Sus manos formaron un triangulo que pareció haber inmovilizado a Hinata. Ahora Hiashi se asemejaba más a un demonio que al padre que de a poco se había acostumbrado a ver. Ese Jutsu era capaz de despojar de la capacidad de utilizar el chacra al oponente. No le quitaba su energía vital, mas si lo dejaba inhabilitado para el mundo shinobi, trasladando todas sus habilidades hacia quien ejecutaba el Jutsu. De este modo Hinata perdería toda habilidad que con tanto esfuerzo logro conseguir y estas pasarían a ser de su padre.

Hiashi sabía que era arriesgado y doloroso para ambos, no solo físicamente, sino también a nivel emocional, pero tendría que hacerlo, tendría que parar de alguna manera el comportamiento irracional de Hinata y para eso tendría que retenerla en trance durante cinco minutos completos: un minuto para destruir por completo cada uno de sus sentidos.

…uno: _su sentido del olfato…_

Hinata dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

…Dos: _el sentido del oído…_

Intentos fallidos del Hakke Kūshō para romper el control de Hiashi sobre ella.

…Tres: _su sentido del habla_…

El rostro pálido revelaba la ausencia paulatina de chacra en el cuerpo de la joven.

…Cuatro: _el sentido del tacto_…

Una última mirada a su padre, un último esfuerzo… y contra todos los pronósticos, Hinata, quien a esa altura debería estar desmayada en el suelo, se irguió y con los ojos cerrados extendió sus brazos, como aún desafiando los designios de su padre.

El mismo Naruto temió por lo que pudiera pasar de ahí en adelante, así que sin más, se lanzó a defender a su frágil chica, mientras la llamaba en medio de un desesperado grito.

No logro, sin embargo avanzar más de dos pasos en su cometido, pues la mano del varón sentado a su lado, impidió que el Jinchuiriki interviniera en la pelea.

—Maldita sea Neji, ¡la matará! Suéltame antes que te arranque a ti el brazo

Impasible como siempre Neji, con su Byakugan activado seguía la pelea, y sin voltear hacia su compañero mantuvo con firmeza su agarre. —No la subestimes tú también, Naruto.

Y aunque aun nervioso, Naruto se obligo a si mismo a sentarse de nuevo, no obstante, agudizo sus sentidos para utilizarlos en caso que Neji se equivocara.

…_Cinco…. era hora de ir por sus ojos_

Un resplandor encegueció todo. Por un instante la luz pareció ser una explosión de estrellas y luego… nada. Parecía que hubiesen sido transportados en el tiempo y el espacio.

Para los hombres que observaban la pelea, fue solo un cegador destello y luego, dos seres inmóviles parados frente a frente, con expresión nula en el rostro, como si fuesen meras estatuas de yeso.

Para quienes se enfrentaban, luego del estallido de luz, se vieron en un vacio negro, pisando la nada. Hiashi comprendió lo sucedido y se desplomó. Hinata había usado su don ocular para transportarse a una dimensión paralela. Estaba donde nadie podría ayudarlo ahora. En su intransigencia, Hiashi no notó que Hinata se dejó quitar los sentidos intencionalmente. Lo hizo para concentrar toda su fuerza en sus ojos y poder hacer lo que solo en teoría había sido formulado alguna vez. Se decía que los ojos de los Hyuga tan poderosos para ver todo; el pasado, el presente y el futuro, podrían también ver una pequeña brecha que de tanto en tanto permite detener el tiempo a voluntad. No lo devolvía para modificarlo, como pasaba con el Izanagi de los Uchiha. Solo lo detenía para transportar a un enemigo a una dimensión paralela de donde no tendría regreso… así que ahora él era quien estaba en un agujero de donde no había retorno. Y el frio ahora calaba hasta huesos. De nada servía gritar.

Creyó estar en un sueño cuando sintió dos pequeñas manos que lo abrazaban fuertemente mientras un susurro al viento cantaba su nombre.

—Otu-san… ¿estás bien?

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces seguidas y acercar su mano hacia ella, para constatar que no se encontraba allí solo.

— ¿Tu?, ¿pero como? Yo te tenia inmovilizada, estabas a punto de ceder, ¿y porque estás aquí? ¿a qué viniste ?

Hinata se acercó a él, recostándose en su pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho, con la cabeza baja, aún huyendo de los ojos de su padre. — Lo siento Otu-san. En verdad lo siento.

Él posó su brazo sobre los pequeños hombros, intentando inútilmente, cobijarla del frio. El tiempo no importó. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, porque ambos comprendieron que a pesar de todo se querían y se respetaban. Muy tarde, lamentablemente; porque solo uno de los dos podría regresar hacia el mundo al que estaban acostumbrados. El tomó el primer paso. Hubiese querido devolver el tiempo y poder escuchar a su hija mayor antes de que todo esto hubiera desembocado en lo que había terminado. Pero era tarde ya. Tarde para él. Quizá aún no era tarde para ella.

—Debes volver Hinata—. Aún los ojos de ninguno de los dos eran capaces de conectarse.

Como respuesta, sintió su mano apretarlo con firmeza.

—Pero Otu-san… tu…

No. Debo quedarme. He recorrido mi camino y estoy satisfecho. Ahora es tu turno, allá te necesitan más que a mí. Eres una parte imprescindible en el clan después de todo… además eres mi hija. Te has convertido en una poderosa ninja. Más hábil que alguna otra kunoichi que recuerde, pero la habilidad no puede nunca cegar tu juicio. Eres fuerte, inteligente y bella, pero no por ello puedes darte el lujo de ser egoísta. Podrías tenerlo todo en la vida si quisieras, mas sabes bien que no es lo correcto y tal vez a la larga te haga infeliz. Espero puedas discernir entre lo que quieres y lo que realmente necesitas. Y cualquiera que sea el camino que elijas, solo espero que al final te haga feliz. Cualquiera que sea el camino que elijas, espero tomes tu decisión totalmente libre de presiones y con todo el razonamiento que siempre te ha caracterizado. ¿Podrías hacerlo, hija?

—Lo haré Oto-san. Lo haré—. Los ojos perlados retenían las lágrimas que se agolpaban amenazando con salir. Hinata nunca antes había llorado delante de su padre y no empezaría ahora; no cuándo por fin obtenía algo de reconocimiento por parte de él. —Lo haré, siempre y cuando regresemos juntos.

Simultáneamente giraron el rostro, uno hacia abajo, otro hacia arriba y entonces se pudieron ver a los ojos. Ojos idénticos que ambos bien sabían, duplicaban su poder cuando trabajaban conjuntamente. La sonrisa que brillaba en los ojos femeninos no dio paso a objeción alguna por parte de su padre. De modo que ambos intentaron entonces, volver.

(…)

Un remolino de viento. Un agujero negro que se abría sobre la copa de un pequeño árbol y dos seres que caían libremente al suelo, sin nada que amortiguase su caída. Ambos Hyuga, padre e hija, quedaron tendidos, hechos un amasijo de brazos, ramas, hojas y polvo. Hinata llevó la peor parte, ya que su cuerpo –pese a que Hiashi intentó lo contrario– quedó bajo el de su padre. No obstante, aquello no fue nada en comparación con la feroz batalla que libró anteriormente. Por eso, el golpe recibido al caer, casi no lo sintió

No supo donde estaba ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Solo supo que volvió y su padre con ella. Se permitió descansar junto a él, a quien también las fuerzas le habían abandonado. Ya después miraría como llegar hasta un lugar decente para curar sus heridas, pero por lo pronto solo quería seguir sintiendo esa momentánea paz de saberse aceptada por el patriarca Hyuga.

Fueron encontrados poco después por Neji y Naruto que, mediante el uso del Byakugan y el modo ermitaño, lograron ubicarlos en un bosque cercano a los terrenos Hyuga. Estaban débiles pero estables. Los habían buscado incesablemente durante horas, luego de que, tras un tiempo bastante considerable de verlos estáticos, Naruto se hubiera acercado para descubrir que eran solo hologramas lo que habían estado viendo. Cada uno fue llevado a sus respectivos aposentos, ya que, increíblemente, luego de aquel enfrentamiento, solo era necesario un buen descanso y cuidados menores para retomar sus vidas normalmente. En el caso de Hinata, seria atendida por un médico del clan, ya que, si fuese llevada a otro lugar, tendrían que volver a escuchar sobre Hiashi y su duro carácter, o sobre la debilidad de Hinata, o sobre las raras costumbres de los Hyuga, y eso era algo que nunca más, y menos ahora, estaban dispuestos a escuchar.

Tras dos días, Hinata abrió los ojos. Aún se encontraba exhausta, mas había algo importante que no le permitía proseguir su descanso. Ya estaba decidida. Sabía exactamente que hacer; de lo contrario, no solo su padre, sino su conciencia, terminaría por quebrantar su espíritu y encerrarla en un estado cíclico de oscuridad y locura. Uno donde caía constantemente del placer a la culpa, de la euforia al remordimiento, y de seguir así, seguramente en poco, seguramente perdería su cordura.

Claros sus pensamientos y con la convicción que la caracterizaba cuando tomaba una decisión, se encaminó hacia la torre más alta de la aldea; el lugar donde su novio de a poco tomaba posesión en su cargo como hokage; encontrándolo, como de costumbre, sepultado bajo varias pilas de documentos por firmar, reportes por revisar y misiones por asignar. Se sonrieron mutuamente con sinceridad cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada de él, denotando el alivio de verla, a sabiendas que ella sería de gran ayuda para desenredar el manicomio que era su oficina en esos momentos. La mirada de ella denotando un poco la nostalgia que sentía por saber que sería la última sonrisa que vería de sus labios en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Se permitió mirarlo un poco más de lo que siempre hacía, perdiéndose en su mirada, sus gestos, sus facciones… se dejo deslumbrar una vez más por su sonrisa y la calidez que el rubio desprendía. Sintió que se minimizaba a su lado. Él, El salvador del mundo shinobi, el que siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo para todos; el modelo a seguir, siempre ayudando a todos tan desinteresadamente, _él,_ nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki; el de siempre, su amor eterno, el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra ahora estaba a su lado y ella lo había traicionado. Por eso tendría que dejarlo. Él siempre había sido su sol, el que iluminaba su camino, su meta a seguir, el que le indicaba su norte, el que le alegraba el día y daba tibieza a su vida; al igual que el sol, era completamente necesario en su vida; siempre presente y al mismo tiempo siempre a miles de kilómetros de ella… y ahora ella, más que nunca, ella no lo merecía. Porque no había forma de justificar lo que había hecho.

—Crees que podamos cenar juntos esta noche?, al paso que voy, creo que no podré ni siquiera almorzar. Pero si quieres podemos platicar un poco al fin de día— Esa voz, tan conocida y tan amada, terminó por sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

—De hecho, Naruto, estaré un tiempo dedicada por entero a mi padre y a los asuntos internos del clan, solo pasaba a informarte, porque no nos podremos ver por algunos días…

Una voz distante como pocas veces salió de la garganta de su novia.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien? — su rostro, como rara vez pasaba, se frunció. Algo en ella era diferente. Una punzada en su pecho le decía que él ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, mas tiró la frase al aire, esperando escuchar una mentira que lo dejara momentáneamente tranquilo.

—Y-yo solo n-necesito estar sola algún tiempo.

Si Naruto la hubiera mirado de frente, hubiera fácilmente descubierto la mentira en su rostro, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, o le hubiera prestado atención al mal presentimiento que se anidó en su pecho en ese instante, las cosas de ahí en adelante hubieran sido completamente distintas.

—Entiendo.

¿En verdad entendía? Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era del cambio en la actitud de Hinata. De pronto las excusas, los pequeños distanciamientos, las miradas evasivas parecieron cobrar importancia. Y él sabía que era tarde para notarlo. Sabía que la había descuidado… y no quería pensar en eso. Por eso creyó que en efecto, lo mejor era distanciarse un poco, dejar que la vida los hiciera extrañarse y que la vida misma se encargara de juntarlos de nuevo. Porque así había sido desde niños, ellos dos siempre iban y volvían, y al final siempre se encontraban, porque estaban destinados a estar juntos. Lo dijo casi en voz alta, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de ello, para poder desatar el nudo en su garganta, para poder continuar en sus labores, porque de repente ella se había ido y él no sabía que sentir exactamente, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

(…)

Parecía estar en un sueño, no se creía lo que había acabado de hacer ni lo fácil que había resultado pedirle un tiempo. Se tocó el rostro para verificar que las lágrimas aun estaban contenidas en sus ojos y no rodaban a cántaros por sus mejillas. Tan pronto llegó a la mansión, se refugió en su cuarto y se derrumbó en su cama, para ahogar cualquier sonido que delatara su llanto. Un llanto que salió un tanto forzado, no supo si era por la certeza de que estarían juntos de nuevo, o porque sentía que ya no valía la pena llorarlo. Porque notó la facilidad con la que él aceptó su distanciamiento, porque quizás no era ella la única en esa relación que necesitaba estar a solas, porque si él en serio hubiera querido retenerla, lo hubiera hecho sin problemas, sin embargo, no fue tras ella. Quizás fue por eso que inconscientemente camino tan despacio hacia su casa esa tarde, como dándole tiempo a que la alcanzara para que las pedirle que arreglaran lo que fuese que estuviese mal entre ellos… ¡como si el hijo del relámpago amarillo de Konoha necesitara ayuda para seguirle el paso!

Con Neji no fue necesario hablar. El la conocía demasiado como para pretender no saber lo que ella había decidido. Así que se distanció, sabiendo también sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella explotara. El sabia de primera mano, la enorme dificultad de poderse contener ante el ímpetu pasional, cuando este es recién descubierto, Así que casi con una sonrisa, esperó…

...

..

.

* * *

Si, me demoré siglos en actualizar y creo que así será de aquí en adelante. No obstante, seguiré con este fic, pese a que tal vez a muchos no les agrade como escribo.

Agghh por Kami, pido disculpas por este combate, francamente no tengo ingenio para tanto. Como siempre, se agradecen los comentarios, correcciones, aportes, sugerencias y demás.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días pasaban y con ellos un sinsabor se anidaba de a poco en el corazón de la princesa Hyuga. Sabía bien que era ella quien había pedido tiempo y distancia, pero dada la personalidad renuente e impulsiva de Naruto, se esperó que al poco tiempo le vería en su casa, pidiéndole alguna explicación a su distanciamiento o bien, hablándole como si nada hubiese pasado (no muy descabellada esta última idea, si se tenía en cuenta lo despistado que era constantemente el rubio Jinchuriki). No obstante nada de aquello pasó. Ni una visita, ni una nota, ni un saludo; nada.

La primera vez que Uzumaki Naruto acataba una solicitud y respetaba los límites era precisamente para mantenerse alejado de ella. Solo había una explicación para esto y ella no era tan tonta como para no saberlo. Y el saberlo, le dolía. Y el dolor quizás era algo bueno: le indicaría el punto en el que el amor por fin se acabara, porque si el amor se extinguía, el dolor también lo haría. Y para sobreponerse al amor en su pecho tendría que esforzarse por ser más fuerte… ser más fuerte siempre, y ella solo conocía una manera de hacerlo.

Lamentablemente, esa distancia no le había ayudado en nada para esclarecer sus demás sentimientos; cada vez algunas escenas de días pasados volvían con mas y mas fuerza, y era la imagen de Neji, no la de Naruto, la que aparecía en su cabeza.

.

.

.

(…)

Patada, patada, giro, patada, puñetazo. Puñetazo, puñetazo, puño suave, ráfagas de viento…

¡Es inútil! Dijo Hinata con fastidio, dejándose caer libremente sobre el pasto de aquel frondoso bosque. Observo el cielo azul, absorta en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar la etapa en la que era medianamente feliz. En la que podía enojarse sin ser juzgada, en la que tenía sus metas claras y sus amigos siempre estaban a su lado, pendientes de ella, prestos a socorrerla cualquiera que fuese la circunstancia.

Ella no era débil. Lo sabía, era por eso que precisamente ahora los necesitaba. Ya que cesados sus entrenamientos con Neji, no había nadie mas que le pudiera servir para una pelea adecuada, dado que por el momento, lo único que la distraía de seguirse sintiendo mal consigo misma era el entrenamiento ninja. … pero entrenar empezaba a no ser suficiente… y ese sentir tan particular y desconocido, comenzaba a preocuparle.

—Debo ser mas fuerte, quizás otro tipo de entrenamiento, algo que la hiciera acercarse mas a Naruto para volver a ser digna de él, de su padre, de su clan. Ese siempre había sido su sueño, y ahora que lo había logrado quizás solo debía subir el listón un poco más. Quería ser respetada por todos, dentro y fuera del combate Como quiera que sea, eso era mejor que estar en casa, encerrada, repasando pergaminos, leyes antiguas y nuevas que ya sabía de memoria y que incluso en algunos casos ella misma había propuesto. Nunca lo admitió abiertamente, pero en realidad agradecía no haber sido designada la futura líder del clan. Mas que concilios y reuniones importantes, ella quería una vida mas dinámica, y ya que su padre no le permitió ser sensei en la academia, opto por ser una consejera. Cualquier cosa con tal de no aburrirse detrás de un escritorio.

Ahora mas que nunca, no se identificaba con absolutamente nadie, y ese vacío le dolía tanto que ya no lograba aguantar la angustia. Se sentía sola, frustrada, derrotada. Siendo parte de una vida que no era para ella, alejándose de a poco de lo que realmente deseaba. El viento la rodeo con sus tristes brazos, la hizo tiritar. Se sentía fría, vacía, sola. Sabía que algo le faltaba. Algo muy importante.

Quería trascender. Eso quería, no viajar, comprarse ropa, verse bonita y ser centro de atracción para los hombres. Ser fuerte, luchar, dejar huella, ser reconocida y recordada… y sin proponerselo sollozó como hacia tanto no le pasaba. Quería ser libre y decidida pero el mundo en el que vivía no la dejaba. La culpaba. La señalaba.

Sollozo mas, apretando sus puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos

(…)

.

.

Estaba agudizando el alcance de su doujutsu cuando percibió su chacra. Percibió también su tristeza, ya que de no haber sido así, no se hubiera acercado instintivamente como lo hizo. Sabía que ella lo quería lejos, mas poco le importó, caminando de a poco hacia aquella mujer.

Sabía que ella se sentía reprimida, muy posiblemente era el único que la veía apretar todo el tiempo –y quizás inconscientemente– los dientes; solo él notaba explotar la rabia a través de sus puños extrañamente llenos de chacra cuando a solas entrenaba, y aunque golpeaba con inusual violencia, también sabía que se contenía. Lo sabía porque él también había pasado por eso mismo hacía años atrás. Sabía lo que era querer dejarse al máximo, sabía que ella quería conocer el placer de llegar al mismísimo borde de sus instintos, acelerarse, entristecerse, enfurecerse, apasionarse, sabía que ella ahora sentía mas que nunca la correa que la mantenía atada.

Carraspeo levemente, luego de observarla minutos enteros, llamando la atención de Hinata, quien volteo confundida y se sobresalto al verlo.

— ¿Neji? –exclamo limpiando sus lagrimas a la velocidad de la luz

El seño, eternamente fruncido, se frunció aun mas al atisbar las gotas saladas que caían de sus ojos

─Hinata-hime – dijo inclinándose para limpiarle el rostro, mientras ella se giró rápidamente impidiéndole alcanzarla.

—Déjame

— Hinata

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu chacra─ dijo aun serio ― alcancé a divisarla y la noté algo extraña. ―Prosiguió hablando al ver que ella no musitaba palabra. ―Se que no soy el indicado, y dirás que no me importa, pero…

Acerco su mano derecha al rostro de la peli azul, quien dio un respingo al sentirla sobre su mejilla: estaba tibia, en contraste con ella.

Sus ojos, claros y frustrados se dignaron por fin a mirar a quien le brindaba aquella inocente caricia. Los ojos grisaseos la invadieron sin pedir permiso. Allí estaba la nobleza de este hombre golpeado por la vida, intacta, inmodificable, eterna. Supo que su preocupación era genuina, quería en serio ayudarle sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Neji… yo, en serio no quiero causarte molestias. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto y…

—Bien. Me voy entonces, princesa. Siento haberte molestado —. Y respetuosamente se puso en pie y se giro, alejándose lentamente. Desde siempre él no había sido muy dado a insistir.

Hinata vio como él se marchaba a cualquier parte, llevándose su preocupación y su tibieza consigo. Entendió que quizás fue orgullosa y maleducada, y su personalidad, gentil y sensible la golpeo.

— ¡ESPERA!

Neji detuvo sus pasos mas no hizo nada además de ello. Permaneció erguido, de espaldas a ella, las manos empuñadas a ambos lados.

—Lo siento, sé que viniste con buenas intenciones.

El giró un poco. Cuando supo que ella podía ver su rostro de nuevo, le sonrió.

—No quiero presionarte. Si quieres, podremos hablar en alguna otra ocasión. De cualquier manera, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Hinata apretó los puños. Se sentía sola y no tenia nadie con quien hablar, en quien confiar. Kiba y Shino eran aparte de su familia, los seres que mas quería en el mundo, mas nunca logró sentirse totalmente comprendida por ellos. Tampoco lo hacía con las otras chicas de la aldea, quienes resumían todas las soluciones en las compras y el número de galanes en su lista.

Neji, en cambio, siempre había sido adelantado a su edad, más sensato y maduro que muchas de las personas que la rodeaban. Quizás una buena charla podría hacerla sentir mejor.

—Creo que podríamos tomar algo de té en casa…

Y las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar. Llegaron pronto a la mansión y se sentaron en una de las tantas salas de reunión, deshabitadas por esos días.

—Entonces. ¿que te tiene mal?, aunque si me preguntas, creo saber que es.

—¿eh? Hinata balbuceo al escucharlo.

¿Cómo iba él a saberlo?

Neji tomó un sorbo de su taza y la dejó sobre la mesita. Esperando a que ella dijera algo. Como no, el prosiguió.

—No es fácil cumplir los estándares de perfección que hay en nuestra familia. Seguir siempre las normas y hacer solamente lo que te dicen, cansa. Te he visto. Te sientes atada.

—Es que… ― murmuró bajando la mirada.

—¿por eso lloras?

—Hinata estrujo la taza entre sus manos.

—Quiero ser reconocida y respetada.

—¿y eso hace que llores? Te conozco, tú no lloras por cualquier cosa. Sé que hay algo más de fondo.

—No se… yo… ― titubeo mientras lo miraba, los ojos cada vez más abiertos ante él, ― no creo que sea prudente decírtelo.

No podría decirle NUNCA que dudaba de su relación con Naruto y que "algo" la mantenía despierta en las noches. No mas de imaginarlo… lo que sí podría era decirle, sin embargo, una de las tantas cosas que la habían traído meditando en esos días. Cualquier cosa con tal de distraer su atención y no contarle sobre sus "problemas amorosos"

—Creo que alcancé mi tope como guerrera. Lo de la lucha contra mi padre solo fue un golpe de suerte y ya. Siento que me han dado el lugar en el clan solo por ser hija de mi padre. Me siento realmente estancada.

Se sintió tonta al notar que esa debería ser su real angustia.

_cuándo será el día en que por fin madure_… Si fuera mas madura podría dejar de darle importancia a las tonterías que navegaban a la deriva en su cerebro.

Si fuera mas madura podría llegar a ser mas fuerte y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba.

Neji la miró enternecido. Amaba su determinación.

—créeme que ya tendrás tu oportunidad para demostrarle a todo el mundo tu valor. En cuanto a la familia, los ancianos del clan aun tienen bastantes prejuicios, además tú eres mujer, nunca antes hubo una en la cúpula del clan…

— ¡y si! —Bramó Hinata― ¡soy mujer, y estor muy orgullosa de ello!, soy igual o mejor que ellos, y no toleraré que me denigren porque yo….

— ¡espera! — la freno Neji tomando una de sus manos con fuerza. ― no me entendiste: eso es solo una vaga disculpa de lo que no quieren reconocer: Ellos no te ignoran ni te denigran. ¡ellos te temen!, temen dejar de ser necesarios porque tú los sobrepasas, y ellos no soportan esa verdad. Así que te limitan en la forma que les es posible. Cambiaste todo dentro del clan.

Hinata sintió hervir sus mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado

—Tú fuiste quien cambio todo…

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, porque eres el mas fuerte de todos!, el souke te teme y el bouke te ama. Si no te hubieran proclamado heredero, tendrían una guerra civil ahora mismo dentro del clan. En cambio yo… aun sigo siendo débil

Neji sin proponérselo, rió descaradamente y con fuerzas.

—Por Kami-Sama, princesa, la sangre de una diosa corre en tus venas. ¡ tú no tienes límites!

—Si los tengo.

—No los tienes.

Ahora parecían dos niños discutiendo.

― Escucha, no deberías llorar por cosas que tienen solución. Si lo que te pone triste es estar estancada en tus entrenamientos, usa ese tiempo con sabiduría y no con lágrimas que no te aportan nada.

— ¿Y Porque me dices todo eso? Indagó ella de repente.

—Porque te entiendo. Sé lo que es sentirse frustrado, y lo fácil que es caer en ello. Pero recuerda que todos los problemas tienen solución. Todos menos uno.

—Neji… suspiró hipnotizada por el gris de sus ojos

—La muerte es lo único que no tiene solución, dijo sonriendo, ignorando la oscuridad, que sin quererlo, se había apoderado de sus ojos.

Un deja vu los sumergió de pronto en una situación inesperada: los ojos tristes de él, las lagrimas en los ojos de ella…

Ya habían vivido eso. En dos ocasiones.

Retornaron entonces los recuerdos, del funeral de Hizashi, el silencio, la ira, la impotencia… un escalofrío hizo temblar a Hinata cuando este recuerdo llegó a su mente. El otro suceso, un año atrás, cuando Neji perdió a todo su equipo, incluida la que en esos momentos era su novia…

Ella sintió que no tenía derecho a llorar. No por sentirse encadenada como estaba. No obstante, el llanto llegó con fuerza, y sin que tuviera que pedirlo, él la abrazó.

—Perdóname soy una tonta, solo una niña tonta y no soporto serlo, no soporto ser tan inmadura, ya ni siquiera sé quien soy…

Neji definitivamente se sintió bien al escucharla. Miró el rostro femenino escondido en su pecho. La veía tan joven, tan inocente, tan llena de vida. Era una niña a pesar de ya no serlo. Un alma tan pura y sin corromper…

—Eres Hinata Hyuga. Punto. Eres una buena persona y eres mas valiosa de lo que piensas (ella no supo ver la declaración implícita en estas palabras). No intentes crecer de golpe ni hacer las cosas solo por complacer a otros. Disfruta de tu vida, de tus amigos, de tus momentos a solas, haz lo que te apasiona sin presionarte como lo estás haciendo.

—Gracias por todo Neji – susurro emocionada. Con la empatía a flor de piel.

—Sin embargo creo que debes desahogarte en una lucha. Si quieres podernos pelear una última vez. Prometo ir con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Los ojos lilas brillaron

—Si, por qué no. Sería interesante.

—Bien. Te avisaré tan pronto como pueda―. Le dio un pequeño abrazo. Hinata se alejó luego de aquello; sigilosa y con una sonrisita en su rostro, como la joven tímida que aun a veces era.

Neji la observo mientras se marchaba, incluso, cuando ya no estaba, siguió mirando el camino viendo allí a la niña que era su prima menor. Era solo un año mayor que ella, pero se sentía tan distinto y lleno de manchas… opuesto a ella que irradiaba la pureza.

(…)

.

.

Al menos hablar con Neji le había quitado un poco de peso de encima, siempre se había sentido mas cómoda con él que con cualquier otro hombre después de todo, se sintió tranquila, como si Neji llevara ese efecto consigo, con su mirada, con sus silencios, con su presencia…. Se sorprendió a si misma por este pensamiento, el hecho de que la presencia de Neji se hubiera vuelto tan importante para ella.

Esa charla había sido interesante. No obstante…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar ese fantasma de su pecho, tratando de no dejarse poseer por la influencia maligna que el causaba en ella.

… no debo pensar mas en ti…

—Pero no puedo….

No podía. Era una atracción demasiado fuerte para luchar contra ella, y hacia demasiados años que luchaba por reprimirse.

.

.

(…)

La semana fue pura inercia. Entrenamientos, saludos. Reuniones. Semana triste, vacía, siempre falta de algo. Toda la semana esperando por fin ese día.

Ya lista y arreglada se miró por última vez al espejo. Inexplicables nervios la llenaban, por lo que solo se apuró a ir hacia el encuentro. En uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento que rondaban Konoha. Un campo inmenso y deshabitado, perfecto para el anonimato, para desahogar toda su furia y frustración a punta de golpes.

Llegó sin reparos al lugar citado. Él ya se encontraba allí, esperándola, sereno como siempre. Ella sin querer se sonrojó al verlo.

El saludo y la mirada inescrutable de Neji se hicieron presentes.

—Bien princesa. ¡empecemos!.— La adrenalina llenó sus ojos. Sintió una inexplicable emoción que le fue contagiada a la mujer. Daría todo de sí, para ella. Por ella.

—¡bien!

Y ambos tomaron la elegante pose clásica de su linaje. Ambas palmas hacia el frente, un brazo mas adelante que el otro.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, satisfechos con el momento.

Un grito unísono fue escuchado y ambos, al tiempo, corrieron para encontrarse, dando inicio al combate. Rugieron en medio de golpes que nunca llegaron a su destino: ambos eran ágiles y esquivaban completamente cualquier ataque. Se movían a lo largo del campo y entre los árboles, a una velocidad incalculable. De vez en cuando ella lanzaba un jutsu de agua que era controlado por el viento de Neji.

Hinata estaba feliz. Su risa llegaba a ser sonora, algo que terminó por distraer a Neji. Fue él quien recibió el primer puñetazo sobre su mandíbula, lo cual lo hizo retroceder mas de un metro. Hinata gritó una carcajada que a él le pareció adorable. Amaba verla feliz.

Neji limpió la sangre en su rostro.

—Hinata-Hime, no debería reír en medio de una pelea. ¿lo está haciendo a propósito?

—Lo siento Neji-sama. Intentaré enseriarme a partir de ahora. — Y a continuación se brotaron las venas de sus ojos.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada. Acto inmediato Neji también activó el Byakugan y segundos después se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque. Puños cargados de frenesí, ansiedad, necesidad, mil emociones al tiempo. Hinata era algo más ágil pero Neji era más certero, mas elegante, mas majestuoso, había algo hipnotizante en sus movimientos. Eran mas limpios, atractivos.

¿_atractivos?_

Ahora el turno de distraerse le tocó a ella. No notó el jutsu de palma al vacío que Neji había dirigido hacia ella. El golpe dio de lleno en su pecho y la llevó sin mas al suelo. Se levantó lentamente, justo cuando Neji aterrizaba junto a ella. Cruzado de brazos, mirada altiva, media sonrisa y ceño fruncido. Sacudió sus ropas y rápidamente tomó nuevamente pose de combate.

—Ni creas que te lo haré fácil.

Era increíble. Ambos querían alargar lo mas posible esta lucha, desbordante de sensaciones, erergizante al límite de sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban disfrutando como nunca.

—Creo que has descuidado tus entrenamientos Neji. Puedo leerte fácilmente

—Eso es lo de menos: soy mas fuerte que tú y tengo más experiencia

—¿ah si?

—Si

—No lo había notado

Ella nunca había sido impertinente con nadie. Bajo ninguna situación, pero su primo lograba un efecto distinto en ella.

—No deberías provocarme Hinata. Te lo advierto.

—¿a no? ¿Por qué no debería?

—Te aseguro que no te gustará verme descontrolado

—¿Por qué piensas que no quiero?

¿acaso estaban coqueteando? Neji perdió la sonrisa. Era soberbio y Hinata lo sabía de sobra. Hinata también borró su risa y se sonrojó de paso.

Y la miró y percibió en ella una belleza exótica, resplandeciente, una fuerza y un valor poco comunes. Se sintió atraído por ella por su talento más que por su físico.

Pero aquello no podría ser. Se odió por seguirla considerando de ese modo. Se quedó sin aire, Salió corriendo hacia ella atacándola con todas sus fuerzas, no queriendo pelear con ella sino con lo que ella le provocaba. Se odió tanto que exaltado de poder, después de intercambiar eternos y mortíferos golpes con Hinata, por fin, logró derribarla de nuevo.

¡HAAAAAKEEEE!

Y logró derrotarla.

¿o no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿aún hay alguien por allá afuera? en fin, como sea, este Nejihina sigue andando, y espero poder seguir hasta darle un final decente a esta historia. Amo a todos y cada uno de los que leen. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Al dispersarse la polvareda que su ataque generó, pudo divisar a Hinata en el suelo. Su ropa rasgada, su rostro manchado, sus manos raspadas y su boca ensangrentada. No obstante, pese a lo que parecía, ella estaba bien. En espíritu, pero estaba bien.

― Oh, aún no me has derrotado. No perderé Neji, te lo advierto―. Y temblorosamente se puso en pie.

Y hablaba en serio. Neji sintió su piel erizarse con sus palabras.

El acababa de perder. Quizás aún podría vencerla si de fuerza se trataba; aún así, a quien ya no podría ganarle era a la tentación. Que iluso había sido al pensar que esta vez funcionaría su autocontrol. Estaba cegado, dominado por un sentimiento de amor y lujuria ante el cual no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Ya la había sentido y ahora irremediablemente quería seguirla sintiendo. No podría parar. Era todo o nada. Hacerla suya o alejarla para siempre…

Vio a la chica que su alma anhelaba lanzar hacia él un ataque. Nada más ni nada menos que un glorioso dragón de agua. Él, en pié, en un nanosegundo subió a la copa del árbol más alto y desde allí contrarrestó su técnica con un jutsu de viento. Los ataques chocaron en el cielo; agua y viento enfrentados, y tras interminables segundos de destellos en el cielo, el hijo de Hisashi, logró al fin, vencer. Como en cámara lenta, el viento fue envolviendo al dragón de agua, haciéndole retroceder su camino y devolverse con furia hacia Hinata. Y antes de que ella fuera atacada por su propio poder, Neji, a la velocidad de la luz, llegó a su lado para salvarla. La experiencia había vencido. Apenas la alzó en sus brazos, una explosión le nubló los ojos y le aturdió los oídos. Y el tiempo se detuvo. No veían nada, no escuchaban nada, no sabían nada, no sentían nada… salvo el uno al otro, la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y el latir acelerado de sus corazones.

Hinata sintió un calor abrasador rodearla. Cuando por fin salió de su ensimismamiento estaba en medio de un cráter, provocado por la pelea. Ella en brazos de Neji. Él de pie, asiéndola contra su pecho, una mano bajo sus rodillas, otra rodeándole la cintura. Y así, sin soltarla, ambos se miraron. Ella lo miraba herida, por su orgullo; por perder en la pelea. Él la miraba insistente, enigmático, indescifrable.

Y ella en vez de sonrojarse, esta vez palideció. Esa mirada la anulaba, la excedía, se sintió como un vaso siendo rebasado por el agua. Posó su mano en el hombro de Neji. Sus rostros se acercaron. Sintiendo ambos el choque de sus respiraciones.

― ¿por qué me miras? ― dijo ella casi sin aliento.

El no respondió; intensificando aún más su mirada si era posible. Su respuesta no fue necesaria, pues sus ojos lo decían todo; aunque sin darse cuenta, lo delataban; decían absolutamente todo.

_"Te deseo"._

Y ella tembló al reconocer en sí misma un idéntico sentimiento. Algo que pensó solo había sido un arrebato loco de una sola vez, pero que ahora, supo, estaba más solidificado que piedra en su interior.

Ella acercó aún mas su rostro, rozando sus labios.

Él, de un instante a otro, la fue depositando lentamente en el suelo, hasta dejarla totalmente acostada, bajando entonces sobre ella, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, sin dejar nunca sus labios. Ambos reaccionando de a poco, intensificando el beso, iniciando las caricias, y él la tocaba con infinita sensualidad. De pronto Naruto llegó a su mente.

Sus caricias tímidas, sus besos suaves, sus gestos siempre tan llenos de ternura.

Y Neji era todo lo opuesto. Neji era puro deseo masculino, lujuria, instinto, pasión desbordante. Neji era un volcán ardiendo que amenazaba con consumirla por entero. Eso era. Era fuego puro y ardiente. Y ella era una simple mariposa, volando a la luz, aún sabiendo que saldría quemada, pero inevitablemente volando, cada vez mas cerca del fuego…

Naruto era el sol de la mañana, tibio, alegrando sus días a kilómetros de distancia; Neji era un incendio devorándolo todo a su paso, y desde el centro del incendio, la llamaba, le extendía la mano y la tentaba a aceptar ese lado oscuro de su personalidad que luchaba al fin por emerger.

Hinata gimió por las caricias que rodeaban sus senos. Neji en cada toque demostraba su gran experticia. Manos que resbalaban con soberbia, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacían. Y ella solo podía permanecer inerte bajo su musculoso cuerpo. Ni siquiera era capaz de seguirle el paso al ardiente beso con el que él ahora la ahogaba.

Poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad, llegando a cesar completamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, él estaba de pie, espaldas a ella.

Se sintió como despertando de un sueño, y de repente sintió un miedo enorme.

―N-Neji…― susurró en un hilo de voz quebrada. Aun con todo y lo agudo de su voz, supo que él la había escuchado.

Sin embargo, él jamás volteó.

Desapareció en un segundo, trepando a las ramas de los árboles y corriendo entre ellos. Alejándose de todo. Alejándose de ella. Sintió su chacra desvanecerse y supo que se había ocultado. Fue en ese entonces que se derrumbó en llanto, una mano en su pecho y otra tapando su boca.

¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?

(…)

.

.

.

Llegó a su refugio. Uno que nadie sabía que existía. Allí donde se escondía de todo y de todos. Quería esta vez estar solo; mas solo que nunca y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, se tiró en la cama sobando insistentemente su frente que expuesta mostraba su sello de maldición.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

No fue capaz de responderse a sí mismo. No quería ser sincero, no quería recordar.

Y su piel ardía de deseo.

Dios y él la amaba tanto… Quiso sentirse mal por Naruto; él le había enseñado mucho, le había ayudado mucho, gracias a él su vida había adoptado otro significado, era definitivamente un gran shinobi… y él, el siempre estricto Hyuga, había sacado provecho de un altibajo en su relación…

El hecho es que no lograba sentirse mal por haber hecho esto. Porque era Hinata. Su Hinata, la eterna, la de siempre, la que llevaba clavada en el alma. Y se sentía egoísta como nunca antes.

_—Hinata…_

Ella era para él un espejo del pasado. En el que alguna vez fue puro. Eso era lo que lo hacía perderse en los ojos lilas. Ella era pura y resplandecía. Y él quería resplandecer con ella.

(…)

.

.

Era la tercera vez que despertaba esa noche, las imágenes en su mente, el sinsabor en su boca, el calor en su piel. Todo la exasperaba y aunque daba mil y mil vueltas a lo que venía sucediendo con ella desde hace un tiempo, siempre volvía a la misma conclusión, que le quitaba el sueño, y ella por ahora solo quería dormir, perderse profundamente en el mundo de morfeo y nunca mas despertar.

Porque así de fatal se sentía.

Porque quería prolongar al máximo su soledad, atormentada por los recuerdos, anulada por la obscenidad que él había dibujado en su piel _nuevamente. _Se sentía manchada, impura. Y maldita sea, pese a todo, el sentirse así le alegraba. Y el reconocerlo le causaba asco en extremo. Asco por él, por ella. Si, ella misma sobre todo.

Y por enésima vez miraba el techo, meditando, intentando recapacitar, recordando casi con morbo el beso, las caricias, la mirada…

_Esa mirada…_

Era como si la hubiera drogado de algún modo. Perdió el aire y de paso la razón.

Soy una cualquiera… una traicionera y sucia cualquiera…

Y él la había engullido con labios expertos, como siempre. Y como siempre, había sido demasiado para ella. Ella seguía siendo demasiado inexperta; y el sentir la vehemencia cruda de un hombre maduro sobre ella, la había desbordado por completo.

Y en el fondo, en el punto mas inexplorado de su cuerpo, aquello le gustaba en demasía.

Y por eso se había repetido. Porque había querido un beso más … _tan solo uno_, para sentir de nuevo ese extraño y poderoso calor. _Tan solo un beso_, se dijo a sí misma aquella vez que ahora parecía tan lejana.

Después supo que quería ser devorada.

Le gustaban las sensaciones de calor que le trepaban por el cuerpo cuando él la miraba como a una mujer. Era una sensación fuerte, retorcida, incontrolable; un tornado que no paraba de girar en el interior de su cuerpo, demasiado cerca de un lugar que la avergonzaba en demasía.

El deseo en ella había despertado.

Incluso se sonrojó al pensarlo.

Toda su vida había evadido esta parte de su persona. Había sido hija, hermana, kunoichi, amiga, estudiante, más nunca, nunca había sido mujer. Hasta ahora. Hasta él.

Y maldita fuera su vida, sabía que el deseo era por él en específico. Deseaba a ese hombre. El ímpetu ya corría por sus venas.

Si. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. Lo veía como hombre e inevitablemente desfallecía cuando él la trataba como mujer. Porque ella amaba en demasía, y necesitaba ser correspondida en igual medida. Necesitaba ser amada en verdad.

_"El sexo es un arma de doble filo: cuando el amor no lo acompaña puede dejarte un vacío inmenso. En un instante todo es luz, y al siguiente te sumen en una profunda oscuridad. Entregarse al sexo es perder al fin la inocencia"_. — las palabras que Temari mencionara alguna vez en una tonta reunión de ebrias vinieron de golpe a su mente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo evidente: ella seguía siendo la niña de la familia, la frágil, la tierna, la mimada. Y si bien últimamente le disgustaba ser tratada como niña, al tiempo siempre querría seguir siendo tratada entre algodones.

Seguir siendo niña y llevar una vida simple.

No mirar más allá.

No quería teñirse, opacarse, mancharse.

Quería seguir solucionando todo con sonrisas adorables.

Pero estaba él.

Él era quien le animaba a adentrarse en un mundo para ella desconocido y temible. Un mundo para el cual no estaba preparada.

Pero se moría por estarlo.

Por alejar de ella esa horrible sensación de liberar algo inexplicable pero verdadero, algo que necesitaba salir y solo él podría ayudarla… a la mujer dentro de ella. No la niña. Ser niña es fácil, había sido fácil.

(…)

.

.

La semana transcurrió y Hinata seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Tan solo salía de su habitación por cuestiones estrictamente necesarias: el aseo y la comida. Solamente Hanabi, entraba a su habitación y hablaba de temas triviales, sin sentido, intentando despejar su mente un poco de la frustración causada por haber perdido la pelea. Esa era la versión de Hanabi.

Es por la ruptura con Naruto,- pensó su familia-.

Cuán lejos de la realidad estaban todos

Casi todos.

Al fin del quinto día de silencio, su padre le fue a hablar.

—Oto-san, me encuentro indispuesta—. Sin necesidad de escuchar su voz, los golpes fuertes y secos lo delataron.

— Solo quiero ver que estés bien—. Estaba demasiado viejo para una discusión a esta hora.

— Por favor Oto-san. Quiero estar sola—. Y la voz de adentro se quebró.

—Ya van varios días Hinata. Debes superarlo—. Ella estaba sencillamente exagerando, que si su rabieta era por la pelea o su dichoso novio, igual, en ambos casos, estaba exagerando.

Y entonces frunció el ceño.

_"tuvo que haber sido otra cosa"_

Empuñó su mano diestra y ésta se llenó de chacra rojo.

— Paciencia…— se dijo a si mismo con el puño temblando. No debía actuar movido por un impulso. Debía pensar.

— ¡Oto-san!—. como si hubiese adivinado, Hinata abrió la puerta y le alcanzó rápidamente. — Y-yo lo lamento Oto-san. Es que.. Naruto… hace días que él y yo… ya no…—

Hiashi tomó la mano de su hija. Solo quería saber una cosa.

— ¿ha sucedido algo entre Neji y tú?— Así, seco, sin rodeos. Solo quería escuchar un simple sí o un simple no.

No se sonrojó, no sudó frío ni se desmayó en el acto al saber en el sentido exacto que su padre indagaba. Se petrificó convirtiéndose en una estatua blanca de yeso. E inmutable, respondió:

— No.

— Bien. Te creo —. Los ojos de Hiashi se suavizaron y suspiró complacido.

— Mañana retomaré mis labores con el clan—. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Y volveré a la rutina, a los días marcados por la inercia. Despertar, comer, asearse, vivir por la familia y la aldea, y girar, y seguir girando, sin que nada mas importe, dejando que los sentimientos mueran, sin que nadie se entere nunca de ello… y seguir girando por inercia…

Y cumplió su promesa, más para que su familia no se preocupara. Encerrada en miles de reuniones. Sin saber nada afuera de los territorios Hyuga. Y en las noches, en la soledad de su alcoba se desplomaba, las lagrimas rodando a cada lado de sus mejillas, repasando el último encuentro entre ellos, como queriendo darle otro final más dulce. ¡oh si!, ese día, o quizás antes, Neji la había hechizado.

Y ahora ella moría de deseo.

Y no lo soportaba.

Supo por su hermana que Naruto se había ido de visitas diplomáticas por todo el país del fuego.

Eso le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Porque a quien quería ver no era a Naruto. Y se sentía una infame por traicionarlo de esa manera. Porque él nunca le había dado un motivo para engañarlo, porque él se merecía todo el amor de este mundo.

Ella siempre había creído que Naruto era su destino.

Pero ahora ya no quería seguir creyendo en el destino. Quería trazar ella misma su camino.

_Trazar el destino_… "el destino"….una palabra que le traían tantos recuerdos de Neji…; Neji… sus manos, su cuerpo… las alas que sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos..

Apretó fuertemente los labios.

Neji… debo hablarte…


	12. Chapter 12

― Nadie me avisó que había alguien esperándome ― dijo tan pronto cuando la vio al ingresar a su espacio de entrenamiento personal.

― Si, yo… ― Hinata a duras penas lograba controlar la ansiedad que sentía.

―Necesito iniciar mi rutina de entrenamiento diario. Tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo ― dijo sermoneándola con severidad. ― ¿qué quieres?

¿Qué quería? Esa era una excelente pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería de él? Su única respuesta fue el silencio.

― sabes que odio repetirme, Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Cuánta frialdad destiló Neji! ¿En dónde estaba el hombre que había prometido protegerla a toda costa? ¿El mismo que la cargó en brazos para protegerla de su propio ataque tan solo unos días atrás?

― y-yo… yo…

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

_"Estoy aquí porque no se mas a donde ir"_

Porque necesitaba contagiarse de su calor abrasador

_"Estoy aquí porque tengo miedo, estoy aquí porque quiero… estoy aquí porque soy libre"_

―yo… necesito hablarte.

― ¿por qué?

― ¡p-por qué, dijiste? ― Neji no notó que Hinata se esforzó por no gritar ― ¡porque lo necesito!, ¡porque me lo debes! ¡Porque ya no puedo más! ¡Porque no puedo respirar! ¡NO PUEDO Y ES TU CULPA!

Neji la vio llevarse las manos temblorosas al pecho. Se acercó y pasó de largo, hacia la puerta, cerrándola con seguro para luego darse la vuelta y quedarse mirándola imperturbable. Hinata, lo seguía con la vista y se giró cuando él pasó a su lado. Al cerrar la puerta, Neji la miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada. Ella paralizada tanto como él parecía estarlo, salvo que ese no era Neji. Era nuevamente un hombre de hielo, desconocido, indiferente, era cualquier otro menos él.

Solo miradas vacías y ni el uno ni el otro iniciaban la conversación que se debían. Hinata apretó aún más los puños sobre su pecho. Quería golpearlo en el rostro. A él; que sin más, volvió su mundo de cabeza, irrumpiendo su paz de manera tan descarada, que le había hecho un nudo los días y un infierno las noches; él, que había quebrantado para siempre su inocencia, él, que ahora se atrevía a mirarla como si nada, ahí impasible, cruzado de brazos, sin mostrar el más leve síntoma de remordimiento.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El tono más alto de lo acostumbrado en ella. Un reclamo de esa primera vez. A eso se refería.

Neji parecía no estar allí, aferrado a su estoico semblante, determinado a no destilar ningún tipo de emoción frente a ella. No podía olvidar el enfrentamiento frente a Hiashi, su decisión de sacarlo de su vida. Él respetaría eso, no volvería a confundirla.

― Porque pensé que tú también lo querías. Francamente, Hinata, tú iniciaste todo esto. Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien me espió en una primera instancia, yo simplemente pensé que te atraía y esperé para buscarte en un momento que tuvieras plena conciencia de tus acciones. Pudiste haberme frenado en cualquier momento.― La única excusa que le vino a la mente: que simplemente había actuado como un hombre –y uno muy despreciable, por cierto-. Dado su carácter sensible, sabía que podría manipularla para que efectivamente creyera que todo había sido su culpa. Lo odiaría, claro, por un buen tiempo; pero era necesario. Así se iría de su lado definitivamente, se refugiaría en los brazos de Naruto, su verdadero amor; sería feliz con el rubio y a él lo olvidaría, tal vez Ino, como buena amiga, borraría de su memoria todo lo sucedido entre ellos y con suerte, tal vez, algún día las cosas volverían a ser como en un inicio, como antes de todo, como siempre debió haber sido…

― Mientes.

Una simple palabra que logró derrumbar la pared tras la cual pretendía esconderse. Fue casi imposible que su voz no saliera en un titubeo.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Tus ojos. Me miras… me miras así― ¿cómo podría ella describir lo que había sentido en sus ojos aquella primera vez? Hinata lo conocía desde niños y ya conocía de memoria todas sus miradas; conocía sus ojos fríos, pedantes, condescendientes, amables, enojados, felices; pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con la mirada que él le dedicaba solo a ella. Eran ojos que sobrepasaban a todos los que ella hubiera visto antes. Ojos denotando un misticismo único, anhelantes, _amorosos_… ¡y como un infierno que todavía la seguía mirando así! ¡la había mirado así tan solo unos días antes, cuando la tomó en sus brazos, en medio de un campo de entrenamiento destruido!

―T-tus ojos, Nii-san. M-me miras distinto, es… es…

"_es algo que desconozco_"

Neji, completamente estupefacto frente a la facilidad con la que había sido leído, se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer ahora. Se suponía que ahora mismo ella estaría rehaciendo su vida, tomando un rumbo distante, alejándose de él corriendo a la libertad, retornando a su pureza. No obstante, ahí estaba, pidiéndole un no sé qué, esperando no sé qué cosa. ¿por qué no se iba?, ¿Por qué su insistencia en quedarse?, aún si sabía que su respuesta fue una mentira, ¿qué más quería que él hiciera?, él ya estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, a dejarla a ella, ¿y entonces?

… _será solo cuestión de tiempo para que explote_… se recordó a sí mismo diciendo eso poco tiempo antes, refiriéndose a ella. Un sabor agridulce le llenó la boca al entenderlo: ella no lo quería a él; quería las sensaciones que él lograba despertar en su cuerpo. Quería solo su lujuria; era obvio que su corazón seguía palpitando muy lejos de allí.

Pero no podía, no debía, él no era el indicado…

¿O sí lo era? ¿Quién más sino él podría ser hacerla sentir mujer sin mancillar su posición como princesa? Él no solo era su guardián, sino la persona en quien más confiaba, quien jamás haría nada en su contra, y le era completamente leal. Además era increíblemente discreto y reservado. Por supuesto, ella también sabía que él jamás le haría un reproche ni comentario que la hiciera sentir mal ni ahora ni cuando todo esto acabara.

_¡Chiquilla astuta!_

Dio sendos pasos hacia ella, frenando a un centímetro de su rostro, dejándose inundar por su tibieza. Levantó sus manos, acunó sus mejillas y la besó. Como siempre, él imponía su ritmo; la sobrepasaba, y ella, como si estuviese bajo los efectos de una droga, simplemente se dejaba llevar, feliz y aturdida entre sus brazos…

―¿A que viniste? susurró contra sus labios, sin soltarla, indeciso aún sobre todo esto.

―N-necesito entender qué nos… que me pasa

―¿esto?― preguntó aumentando la pasión del beso ―esto, hime?

Ella apretó sus brazos y devolvió su beso lo mejor que pudo. Necesitó hacerlo. Cerrar bien fuerte sus parpados y sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, asfixiándose con su calor, besándolo como si sus besos fueran agua y ella llevara semanas sedienta.

La intensidad del beso lo obligó a bajar sus manos, a explorar su cuerpo, recorrer nuevamente esa piel sin la barrera de la tela que la cubría. Coló una mano bajo su blusa y la dirigió a uno de los montes en su pecho.

No, espera…―ella había ido a hablar, a intentar esclarecer un poco su mente, a una explicación, algo que la reconfortara, cualquier otra cosa, no a esto. No era solo sexo lo que necesitaba.

―Viniste a esto ―murmuró enfrentándola con la mirada, apretándola más aún a su cuerpo.

―Y-yo… ―¿Aquello fue una pregunta o una afirmación? El tono era indescifrable. Y una punzada atacó su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que él estaba pensando sobre ella? Acaso… ―¡¿me- me estás tratando de zorra?!

Con un movimiento brusco se zafó de sus brazos. O eso fue lo que intentó, ya que él, superándola en agilidad y fuerza, la retuvo; tomando su muñeca con firmeza.

―Linda, ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso crees que besar y tocar a un hombre te hace una zorra?― Tanto el tono de voz como la mirada de Neji se tornaron una mezcla entre diversión, asombro e incredulidad.

La mano libre de Neji apenas rozaba la mejilla de la chica.

― ¡sí!, eso soy―… el rostro se ensombreció como nunca antes ―en eso te conviertes cuando haces esto sin amor.

Las palabras como dagas lastimaron a ambos seres por igual. Palabras que los rebajaron a guiñapos usados y sucios. Palabras difíciles de digerir. Palabras que bien hubieron podido haber terminado todo. Y ambos bien pudieron haberse dejado en este preciso instante y sin embargo no lo hicieron. No pudieron. No podrían haberlo hecho… su historia merecía algo más que una conversación inconclusa. Ella no dejaría esto así. Él, menos…

―Tienes una forma demasiado idealista de ver el mundo― soltó su muñeca y continuó acariciando su mejilla ―Es dulce que pienses así ¿sabes? Es adorable―… ahora sonreía; sin burla, sino con ternura. La única sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella. ―De todas formas sigo sin estar de acuerdo. ― su ceño se frunció indicando la seriedad de sus palabras― No eres ninguna zorra. ¿me escuchaste? No hay forma en el mundo en que llegues a serlo nunca. Eres todo lo contrario

Hinata tembló

―Es que yo… no lo entiendo…

Si tan solo hubiera habido algún punto final con Naruto… su siempre adorable rubio; la perfección hecha hombre. Quizás ese había sido el error: haber buscado la perfección. Porque ¿y que queda cuando se llega a la perfección?... tal vez cuando llegas a la cima, ya solo puedes descender…

Sin embargo… ¿eso era realmente descender? No, no lo era. Era mas bien como transitar dos caminos al tiempo: el dorado que con su fuerza la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba volando por los cielos; el plateado que le daba fuerza a su pies para recorrer el mundo… Y esto le gustaba: sentir su propia fuerza, le gustaba. Estar con Neji le gustaba. Pese a todo, la hacía sentir bien con ella misma.

Y estuvo a punto de confesar lo que no había querido admitir…

―Y-yo te miro y… te miro y siento que…

Estaban como al principio… ya se recordaba teniendo esta misma conversación antes. Pero en ese antes, tuvo el mal atino de mencionar un nombre que estaba de más entre ellos. El nombre de quien la había dejado sola demasiado tiempo. Era eso. Ella simplemente se sentía sola. Sola y con demasiado amor en su pecho. ¿Con quién más podría haberse desahogado sino con él?

La interrumpió antes de que le repitiera lo que ya sabía.

—Puedo mantener alejada la oscuridad —le prometió suavemente—. No tu necesidad de aquel que amas. No trataré de excitarte, pequeña, simplemente te abrazaré. A veces, sólo necesitamos esa calidez en la oscuridad, ¿no?

Ella rompió el contacto visual, ocultándose bajo su flequillo y sollozando débilmente. Negó repetidas veces con su cabeza.

―No lo entiendes.

… _será solo cuestión de tiempo para que explote_… ¡estaba explotando!

Solo le quedó una cosa por hacer: calmar su culpa.

Levantó su rostro con suavidad, una mano sosteniendo su mentón, la otra enjuagando sus lágrimas tiernamente. ―Por favor ya no te tortures. No eres mejor ni peor persona por dejarte llevar por tus instintos. Ese pensamiento de ser menos mujer por estar con un hombre por algo distinto al amor es la mentira más grande de la historia.― Las palabras salían sinceras de su boca. Si bien su intención era mediar entre ella y su conciencia, en efecto esa era realmente su forma de pensar. ― El deseo, como el amor no son conceptos atados; el amor es un sentimiento idealista y puro…y no siempre es tan simple.

El temblor en ella había cesado. La confusión también. Ahora, perdida en el gris de sus pupilas solo lamentaba no haberle ofrecido más de ella en el pasado. Parecía perdido en sus palabras, evocando quien sabe que cosas. Cosas de las que ella no había sido partícipe y que estaba segura, durante las cuales le hubiera gustado haber estado a su lado.

Ante su mirada expectante, Neji continuó:

El sexo es parte fundamental de nuestras vidas. Negarlo, sería negar una parte innata de nuestro ser. Lo que hacemos no es puro morbo, es algo simplemente natural. Además ya no eres una niña: tienes cuerpo de mujer, tienes alma de mujer, tienes el deseo de una mujer… y no está mal que desees… de hecho, creo que eso te humaniza…

Y le sonrió con una fuerza tal que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír en consecuencia

―Está bien, de vez en cuando, sentir placer…

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada. Más intensa aún. La mirada que ella creyó alguna vez, era de amor. Pero no estaban hablando de amor; estaban hablando de sexo. Y sus ojos brillaban como nunca…

Ella lo entendió: su mirada no denotaba amor, denotaba lujuria.

_Entonces resulta que su primo la deseaba…_

Aunque ambos sabían que independientemente fuera ella libre o no, nunca podría ser suya, dada su posición dentro del souke.

_Estaba prohibida…_

Y resulta que si la familia, por eventualidades de la vida, aceptaba esta unión, igual ella ya tenía su relación por otro lado. Una relación bastante seria y de conocimiento popular

_Doblemente prohibida…_

Y por si fuera poco, su pareja era nada más ni nada menos que el futuro hokage

_Triplemente prohibida…_

Y no solo era un Hokage más. Era el más fuerte en la historia del país del fuego y gran amigo del noble Jounin

_Infinitamente prohibida…_

Y la mirada de Neji parecía gritar. La mirada de amor, que resultó no ser de amor ni de lujuria, sino de la más pura perversión.

…Y no supo por qué la punzada de decepción en su pecho.

¡Mira que confundir una mirada de amor con una mirada de deseo!... esto solo demostraba cuan poco sabía de ambos sentimientos…

(...)

¡Dios, que mirada tan insoportable! Ahora era él quien la miraba expectante. Se sentía algún tipo de tensión y el calor aumentó considerablemente.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron y las respiraciones se hicieron pesadas. Entonces él tomó una de sus manos, lentamente, como un felino que tantea el terreno. Ambos parecían haber perdido el don del habla. A cambio, parecían haber maximizado su sensibilidad en el tacto. Hinata nunca imaginó que fuera posible tanto erotismo en un simple jugueteo de manos. Sentir el roce de sus dedos ásperos viajando lentamente por la superficie de su palma, el anverso de su mano, su muñeca y la punta de sus yemas, la tenía en la más agitada respiración.

Supo, cuándo él mordió su labio inferior, que estaba sintiendo la misma necesidad angustiosa por besarla. Ella separó un poco sus labios para recuperar algo del aire que se le había escapado. Era inevitable que pasara de nuevo.

Sin embargo, en vez de un apasionado beso en la boca, sintió un casto beso en sus nudillos. Y vio como él soltaba su mano. Estaba rompiendo la magia. Luchando contra su necesidad de ella.

―Entonces, ¿está bien si es solo por placer?

Las palabras salieron sin permiso de su boca. Solo supo que el hechizo se estaba evaporando y luego de ello no quedaría nada a que aferrarse. Por otro lado, teniendo los puntos claros, este sería un arreglo beneficioso para ambos. Y seguramente acabaría con esta frustración con la que luchaban con uñas y dientes.

―Solo digo que es estúpido pelear contra algo que ambos queremos.― Se aminoró un poco cuando, al no obtener de él alguna respuesta, sintió que era necesario explicarse. Ladeó su cabeza mientras hablaba, para evitar verlo.

Al hacerlo, sintió un beso detrás de su oreja. Un suave roce de sus labios que le hizo cerrar lentamente las pestañas.

―Será solo por placer― le prometió.

Y moviendo su cabeza más abajo, dejó que sus labios rozaran los de ella. Los labios de Hinata se abrieron lentamente. Él observó las pestañas abriéndose lentamente sobre los ojos y sus labios las acariciaron. No quiso tomar el beso de ella. No deseaba tomar nada de ella. Deseaba ofrecérselo. Las veces anteriores, al tenerla, solo había pensado en él; en su propio placer. Ahora era el turno de ella, y el la deseaba perdida en el placer, ofreciéndoselo hasta que no existiera nada excepto el toque, la necesidad, el ansia de la liberación. Y él tenía una pequeña idea de cómo podría iniciar.

Tras un ligero movimiento de manos, un tercero hizo presencia en la escena.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —La voz de Neji ahora era oscura, más grave.

Hinata no necesitó voltear para saber que tras ella había un clon de sombras. Abrió los ojos para ver que los ojos claros de Neji se habían oscurecido. La lujuria cubriendo su expresión. Por un segundo, sólo por el más estricto segundo, Hinata deseó que hubiera más que lujuria en sus ojos, antes de alejar el pensamiento. No tenía derecho a desear más, a necesitar más.

Cuando sintió que le mordisqueaba los labios, lo miró a los ojos mientras las manos se colaban bajo su blusa y le acariciaban la espalda. Se dejó sumergir en las sensaciones. Las callosas palmas la acariciaban, los fuertes labios tomaban pequeños besos codiciosos de ella.

Juntó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji. Un beso más profundo, más largo. Deseaba sentirle tomando sus labios controlando su pasión mientras ella no tenía ni idea de cómo controlarla.

Como si lo supiera y sintiera lo que necesitaba, los labios hicieron justo eso. La lengua profundizó en la suya, y las manos la sujetaron con firmeza. Un gemido susurrado traspasó sus labios mientras temblaba por las sensaciones. Hinata se dijo a sí misma que esto era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo placer.

—Si quieres parar, solo tienes que decirlo —susurró el clon, acercándose ahora para acariciarle el cabello—. Esto es sólo para ti, dulce Hime.

Debió moverse. Por lo menos debió asustarse; asustarse como nunca lo había estado antes. Sin embargo nada de esto pasó. En cambio, sintió ese extraño valor creciendo dentro de ella nuevamente. ¿Valor? ¿Locura? No lo sabía. No importaba tampoco.

Neji dio dos pasos hacia un mullido sofá que había a un costado olvidado del dojo, en donde Hiashi supervisaba sus entrenamientos cuando era un niño. A continuación volvió hacia ella y le tendió su mano.

Y ella, falta de fuerza, falta de cordura, falta de argumentos, falta de todo, menos de deseo; caminó hacia él y tomó su mano, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por lo que él demandaba.

...

..

.

.

* * *

¿aún hay alguien allí afuera?

bien. si hay alguien debo decir que se que me demoro mucho, pero es porque sin querer me desvié de lo que tenía en mente al comenzar la historia y se me ha dificultado mucho volver a encaminarla. Espero actualizar mas seguido de aquí en adelante.

En cuanto al capítulo, tal vez parezca repetitivo, pero creo que es necesario, ya que no me parecía creíble que la profunda timidez de Hinata y el infinito respeto que Neji siente hacia ella fueran tan fáciles de superar. Y bueno, debo decir que será la última vez que los vean titubeando e esa manera.

Doy las infinitas gracias a las hermosas personitas que leen, en especial a: **Lore, ****MIKASHIMOTA Z, . **

**Un abrazo**


	13. Chapter 13

Antes que nada, debo advertir que hay lemon, asi que POR FAVOR! si hay alguien ahí afuera que es menor de edad o que tiene aversion a este tipo de lectura... puede pasar al último párrafo, porque de resto todo el cap está lleno de un lemon algo intenso (creo yo). Ok sin mas... ¡ENJOY!

...

...

..

.

Ya frente al sillón, él levantó la mirada, la expresión en el rostro gentil y colmada de lujuria a la vez. Podía ver en sus ojos ansias, oscuras promesas... El castaño le acarició el cuello con la mano, luego se paseó por encima del pecho, hacia la cremallera que mantenía cerrada su chaqueta.

—Neji...

—Está bien, linda— el clon, pegado a su espalda, susurró entonces—.sólo relájate. Relájate y confía en mí.

Esa voz fue una brisa de verano sobre su oído.

Ella esperaba el beso. No esperaba, sin embargo, que quien estaba a sus espaldas de repente tomara posesión de sus muñecas mientras quien estaba en frente, le bajaba sensualmente la cremallera de su eterna chaqueta lila.

Los extremos de la prenda se abrieron de a poco, revelando un sujetador de encaje.

La mirada de Neji era francamente sensual y ella juraría que se su entrepierna comenzó a palpitar en el momento exacto que él le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida junto a una de sus cejas sensualmente enarcada. ¡Joder!, si superaba con creces a cualquier chico malo de una portada de revista.

Y tras ella, unos labios en su cuello...

Sentir los suaves besos en el tierno tendón del cuello mientras era observada… el rasguño de los dientes al tiempo que otro le corría la chaqueta de los hombros hacia abajo y la dejaba colgando de los brazos que estaban amarrados en su espalda, le provocaban sensaciones que se le clavaban como garras en el vientre.

El broche delantero se abrió relevando sus tensas puntas.

—Dios. Eres tan bonita— susurró de repente el clon tras ella, al tiempo que soltaba las muñecas lentamente para permitir que resbalara la ropa hacia el suelo.

—Realmente hermosa. —La voz de Neji estaba tensa ahora, latente de lujuria—. Es una lástima que debas cubrir esos pechos tan bonitos.

Bajó la cabeza al tiempo que la rodeó con los brazos, lamiéndole sobre un pico erguido, haciéndola jadear. El placer la azotó a través del cuerpo. Las terminaciones nerviosas despertando y anhelando la vida.

Hinata apenas se dio cuenta de que el clon se alejaba de ella. Notó que el cuerpo del otro hombre ya no estaba allí, pero no le importó que se hubiera marchado. Estaba absorta en el abrazo de Neji, mientras que sus labios le cubrían el tenso pico del seno y comenzaban a tirar en profundos chupones.

—Si... Kami-sama…

Los pezones estaban tan sensibles, tan latentes y atentos a cada lengüetazo, a cada tirón de la boca, que podía sentir las sensaciones rasgándole el vientre. Rodeó el cuello de su primo con los brazos, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello. Lo único que ella quería hacer era aferrarse a él. Mantener ese placer exquisito dentro de ella por siempre.

Era diferente. Tan diferente que apenas si podía procesar la sensualidad adicional, el puro erotismo apoderándose de ella. Ella era diferente. Podía sentir las diferencias ahora. Algo salvaje y desinhibido estaba alzándose en su interior. Algo que no podía definir, no podía entender. Algo que le cubría el cuerpo como una elevación de la marea de calor erótico y la sostenía debajo de las olas que hervían a fuego lento.

—Me encantan tus pezones —gimió Neji contra ella unos segundos después

Lamió el otro pezón, se lo llevó a la boca, lo chupó con fuerza al tiempo que ella se arqueó en sus brazos y se aferró a sus hombros. El mundo se balanceaba a su alrededor. La realidad distorsionada, saturada de obscenidad, quitándole el aliento y los sentidos.

—Habías fantaseado con esto—le dijo casi despiadadamente—. Lo he visto en tus ojos ¿sabes?

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, gimoteando porque no podía lograr que la mentira saliese de su boca.

—Y me enloquece saberlo. Me hace querer devorarte cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Me hace desear darte todo acerca de lo que has fantaseado.

Este era otro Neji. Ya lo había conocido antes y sabía que era experto y condenadamente erótico, pero esto… esto sobrepasaba infinitamente cualquier escena que ella hubiese podido plantear. No obstante, no pudo reparar en ello, ya que un grito inesperado salió de su boca cuando sintió el calor exaltado de un cuerpo masculino y desnudo presionándole la espalda.

—Relájate —canturreó Neji cuando ella comenzó a temblar, mirándolo a los ojos mientras la mente procesaba la presencia de una gruesa y pesada erección sobre la espalda.

Lentamente la tomó de las muñecas, quitándole las manos de alrededor de su cuello mientras el clon la alejaba de él. Hinata pasó a acariciar los antebrazos de quien la asía desde atrás, mirando fijamente a quien se alejaba, observándolo cuando comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Lo observó hasta que el clon la giró en sus brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a él en su lugar.

Mismos ojos, mismos rasgos, misma mirada. No sabía si podía resistir ser tratada con tan erótica intensidad.

— ¿Cómo fantaseaste, pequeña? —Bajó la cabeza, los labios le trazaron un camino por el cuello mientras la llevaba hacia el amplio y mullido sofá. Ella miró por encima del hombro, buscando a Neji, quedándose sin aliento al verlo quitarse la camisa por los anchos hombros. Los músculos se ondulaban desde el poderoso pecho hasta abajo en los duros abdominales.

—Mírame a mí, pequeña —gruñó el otro castaño frente a ella, girándole la cabeza hacia él, acariciándole los labios con un beso—. Déjame verte los ojos, ¿Sabes que cambian el color cuando estás excitada?

—N- Ne..Ne —intentó gemir el nombre al tiempo que él le mordisqueó los labios; el agudo escozor fue rápidamente lamido con la calmada calidez de la lengua de él.

Las manos del hombre viajaron por la espalda, la cintura, luego empujaron debajo de los pantalones sueltos para tomarle los cachetes del trasero. La peli azul podía sentir las callosas manos acariciándola incluso cuando separó los labios para recibir el beso, de la misma manera que podía sentir a ese otro Neji observándolos. Con los ojos clavados en ella, viendo cómo respondía, cómo arqueaba el cuerpo. Unos dedos se pasearon a su parte delantera para masajearle por encima de la tela, volviéndola más caliente, más húmeda. Ella no podía evitar frotarse contra él, presionarse con fuerza obligarlo a apoyar los dedos sobre ella con más firmeza. Él la recompensó con unas pocas caricias breves sobre el tenso clítoris mientras le arañaba el cuello con los dientes.

—Ven aquí, princesa.

Hinata dio un chillido de sorpresa cuando las manos del mismo Neji que hace un segundo se quitaba la ropa, la alzaron de las manos de su gemelo, acostándola de lleno en el sofá, cuyo reclinado respaldo acolchado soportaba el peso de su cuerpo. Al recostarla sobre la espalda, el clon le quitó los pantalones con un movimiento rápido resbalando por las piernas, dejándola desnuda excepto por el tanga de encaje blanco. Ella yacía ante ellos como un banquete, observando a dos oscuros, desnudos y totalmente excitados hombres.

Se sentía expuesta, indefensa, deseosa, temblando en anticipación…

Uno de ellos, tomó sus piernas llevándola hasta el borde mientras el otro se arrodillaba a su lado. No había tiempo para protestar, si es que vagamente hubiera tenido intenciones de hacerlo. Uno le cubrió la boca con los labios mientras la boca del otro ejercía presión húmeda contra el encaje entre sus partes, enviando un placer descontrolado y violento que le resonó en todo el cuerpo. Hinata sacudió la cadera, la retorció contra los devastadores labios en la entrepierna. La sensación de ese beso consumiéndola a través de las bragas era destructiva. Los labios de Neji sobre su boca, con las manos acariciándole los pechos, apretujándole los pezones, le estaban destruyendo el control. Las sensaciones chocaban con otras sensaciones mientras el placer se volvía una tortura.

—Neji —gimoteó, haciendo que quien le besaba, levantara la cabeza. Y cuándo lo hizo, entrecerró los ojos sobre ella, al tiempo que ella arqueaba las caderas contra la boca de otro—. Es demasiado... Demasiadas sensaciones. Demasiado placer.

—No, no es suficiente —Inclinó la cabeza hasta los senos, los labios rodearon un pezón mientras que los dedos tiraban del compañero, enviando esquirlas desesperadas de placer que le rasgaron la piel—. No es suficiente, en absoluto.

Más abajo, los labios estaban tirando del encaje, las manos le mantenían las piernas separadas, la lengua se movía debajo de la tela para acariciar la carne saturada de ansias y necesidad. Hinata se contorneó debajo de las caricias, debajo del calor que comenzaba a llamearle a través del cuerpo. Manos y bocas eróticas y prohibidas la acariciaban y persuadían hasta que los gritos de la mujer se convirtieron en ásperas súplicas.

Unas manos callosas le quitaron las bragas. Una maliciosa y hambrienta boca le devoraba la carne empapada de pasión mientras sentía unos dedos anchos en su interior. Labios mamaban de los senos, y cuando abrió los ojos, fue para ver a Neji observándola, el placer y la lujuria bañándole la expresión. Tenía los brazos arqueados sobre la cabeza, los dedos se enterraban sobre el amplio cojín que le sujetaba la espalda.

—Más —jadeó ásperamente, fijando la mirada en los ojos de su primo—. ¡Más!

Extendió sus brazos hacia quien la miraba, pero él la tomó de las muñecas, llevándolas hacia el cojín otra vez e inclinándose él mismo hacia ella.

Los labios nuevamente se inclinaron hasta un pezón duro para lamer y mordisquear la tensa cúspide. Un rugido de éxtasis se escapó de la garganta femenina. Un sonido felino y colmado de desesperación.

—Linda, estás cerca —dijo quien más abajo se deleitaba con su esencia —. Siente como te ciñes alrededor de mis dedos.

Rápido y dominante, Neji dejó sus senos y tomó un lugar en el sofá, forzándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Ella se volvió loca. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras ella se clavaba a sí misma con el pene y se abrazaba a él en su interior. Neji gruñó de placer, llevando sus manos a la cadera de la fémina, aumentando el ritmo salvaje en el que ella lo cabalgaba. Frenética por las sensaciones no se podía contener, enloquecida por la lujuria que no podía reprimir. Estaba montada en una ola de violenta necesidad tan intensa, tan caliente, que el margen de dolor se convirtió en un deseo que el cuerpo no pudo ignorar, y contra toda lógica, la siempre pudorosa Hinata, ahora pedía más..

Hinata clavó las uñas en el pecho de Neji cuando unos extremadamente lubricados dedos comenzaron a acariciar la entrada de su trasero. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando asustada al hombre abajo suyo y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que él colocó su cuerpo en ángulo más cercano al borde del sillón facilitando el masaje que aquel clon le brindaba.

― ¿Q-que… que haces?― le preguntó sin aliento. Podía sentir la sonrisa maliciosa de quien continuaba esparciendo humedad a lo largo y ancho de su entrada.

― tranquila nena… iremos poco a poco con esto… ― el aliento llegó detrás de ella, calmado y misterioso, erizando cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo, logrando estremecerla desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

El intenso movimiento se detuvo en ella, mientras intentaba discernir todo lo que estaba pasando. Ansiosa, enloquecida, excitada, abrumada… y él continuaba lubricando la zona prohibida generando en ella nuevas emociones desconocidas… estaba al borde de ese precipicio que permitía que el dolor y el placer se fundieran; era el miedo chocando con la lujuria, el deseo y la ansiedad bombeando a través de su cuerpo, era inmenso, era tan… bueno…

¡Que confuso era todo!

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y ahogar un gemido desesperado cuando él introdujo un ancho dedo allí. Las uñas clavadas a los hombros de su primo debajo de ella. Su ano se apretó en protesta a la inusual intromisión y al tiempo su clítoris fue suavemente acariciado. ¡Dios, esto era magia en torno a ella!

Solo atinó a jadear, imposibilitada para otra cosa que no fuera sentir el placer que ahora mismo le estaban brindando.

Otro dedo se intentó abrir camino adentro…

Giró el torso lo medio que pudo y miró a quien detrás suyo le propinaba tan atrevido goce.

― No. ― Sus ojos débiles y entrecerrados, perdidos en algún lugar remoto dentro de su conciencia.

Fue solo un débil lamento, pero suficiente para que él declinara en su avance.

Dejó libre su pequeño orificio y se acomodó de pie, a un extremo del sillón, halándola hacía si, haciéndola girar, de manera que salió del empalamiento en el que estaba y dejándola apoyada sobre sus rodillas… la cara directo al miembro erecto del clon; su trasero completamente expuesto…

Alguna vez pensó que sería más que desagradable, tener siquiera que mirar a un hombre en esta manera, ahora… su boca se deshacía en agua solo al mirar tan de cerca aquella punta brillante y regordeta. El hambre comenzó a arder en las partes mas profundas de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo; solo sabía que quería hacerlo, así que tentativamente abrió su boca, para chuparle solo la punta, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara sobre ella…

El castaño cerró los ojos y resopló a través de sus dientes. Su respiración se hizo más dura.

Era suave y duro a la vez, como acero revestido de terciopelo, extrañamente agradable y sorprendentemente adictivo.

—Kami-sama— su voz salió en un gemido gutural.

El sonido de su voz excitada desencadenó aún más en ella. Se movió hacia adelante, abarcando más de su carne entre su boca.

Él gimió de nuevo.

Era codiciosa ahora, no solo podía recibir placer sino también podía darlo, ¡_quería darlo!_

Detrás de ella, otro miembro igualmente grande resbalaba en su ya lubricada entrada. No le importó. Abrió las piernas para él, llenó su boca con el clon y oyó el estrangulado gemido mientras salía su nombre de los labios. Empujó las caderas hacia atrás, contra Neji, sintiendo los la punta abriéndose espacio en su íntimo canal. Se estrelló de golpe en ella. Rudo, fiero, casi desesperado.

Ella gritó con su garganta llena.

Los embistes eran rudos hacia ella, golpeándola y empujándola contra la carne dura que amamantaba en su boca.

Giró la lengua alrededor de la punta nuevamente, y él flexionó entonces sus caderas. Sus ojos ahora abiertos y encendidos con el calor. Sus dientes estaban apretados de nuevo, él seguía flexionando y ella empujando más profundo en su boca. Tuvo que apoyarse en sus muslos. Sintió como sus piernas se tensaron bajo sus manos.

—Eso se siente… se siente muy bien —murmuró resoplando pesadamente a través de sus dientes.

Y justo cuando intentaba obtener un ápice de control, quien estaba en frente la tomó posesivamente del cabello, ahondando en su lujurioso beso. Simultáneamente, quien estaba detrás, empujaba firme contra ella.

_Sincronizados… obscenamente sincronizados, malditamente sincronizados_.

Comenzaron un vaivén constante mientras ella trataba de asimilar todas las sensaciones: la plenitud, la sensación deliciosamente seductora de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Hinata no tenía idea de dar placer pudiese ser tan candente, y sintiéndose entonces desenfrenada, lo llevaba más profundo dentro de su boca y luego de nuevo en el frente. Chupando con fuerza. Quien estaba tomándola desde atrás nunca perdió el ritmo.

—Ya... ya casi… — el clon salió de ella, irguiéndola casi por completo, dejándola de rodillas en el sillón y besando su boca con obscena necesidad. Con una mano seguía agarrándola fuerte del cabello y las manos del otro volaron de sus caderas hacia sus pechos hinchados. Ella llevó un brazo al cuello del clon que la besaba; con el otro, flexionado hacia atrás intentó tomar el cuerpo de Neji.

Sintió frenéticos movimientos de una de las manos de quien la besaba: se estaba auto complaciendo… Y ella sin pedir permiso, soltó a hombre detrás de ella para llevar la mano posesiva dispuesta a continuar con tan erógena labor. Él le permitió adueñarse de su miembro y a cambio dirigió su mano libre a la zona sensible de su clítoris. El beso se perdió.

Ella gritó sin sentido ante este toque.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y fue perdiéndose de a poco en la nueva posición en la que estaba. Neji, a espaldas suyas, había cambiado los empujes duros, cortos y rápidos; ahora se estiraba dentro de ella lento y completamente firme. Se estiraba hasta llevar por completo toda su longitud dentro de ella, y salía con una tortuosa lentitud, y volvía a clavarse totalmente dentro de ella, lo que era aún más desquiciante. Y su aliento jadeando en su oído. Y sus manos sosteniéndola del pecho y del vientre.

Fue cerrando de a poco sus pestañas.

― mírame.― El clon apretó el agarre en su pelo. ― Mírame, Hinata. Déjame ver cómo te fundes conmigo. Déjame ver tus sentidos explotando nena.

No estaba segura en ese punto si podía mantenerse consciente. Mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocados en él significaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Los labios de Neji ahora le dejaban suaves besos en el cuello, los dientes le raspaban. Los dedos del clon poseían su parte más sensible, mientras que ella contenía con su pequeña mano la palpitación de su hombría… y pretendía que mantuviera los ojos abiertos…

Un segundo después, ya nada le fue posible. Neji hundió los dientes en su hombro, su mano se inundó de la caliente semilla, y ella explotó.

Murió en brazos de los dos hombres. Su mente giró indefinidamente, volando en círculos y fuegos artificiales explotaron en su cabeza. Era el fin. Seguramente nadie podría sobrevivir a tan intenso placer. Se colapsó hacia atrás, a los brazos de su primo, laxa, empapada por el sudor combinado de todos, sin energía siquiera para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. No fue necesario: su grácil figura se hallaba ahora siendo cubierta por cuatro manos. Manos que le acariciaban el cuerpo, calmando los temblores que aún le recorrían el cuerpo. Manos que se unían, labios masculinos gentiles que le besaban el rostro, los hombros, y la espalda. Manos que acariciaban y daban calor y la conducían a un estado de sueño del que ella pensó, nunca querría salir.

(…)

Aún estaba dormitando cuando un paño frío se pegó a su espalda. Abrió los ojos y se sintió desorientada por dos segundos hasta que notó a su primo limpiando gentilmente su cuerpo con algunas toallas húmedas.

Quiso negarse, protestar y marcharse; mas el semblante masculino, francamente la anuló.

Era tan cuidadoso, tan meticuloso y tan entregado en su oficio que ella solo pudo disfrutar el aseo que él le brindaba. Luego su expresión se tornó algo seria… era obvio que no era la primera vez que él se encargaba de una mujer después del sexo.

¿Sería esta cuestión del aseo alguna de sus rutinas? ¿Por qué se le apretaba el pecho de tan solo pensarlo?

― ¿te encuentras bien? ― Neji había dejado de limpiarle la piel y ahora la miraba expectante y algo preocupado. Hasta este instante nunca se había planteado que todo esto hubiera sido excesivo para ella, que hubiera tomado el camino errado para llenarla de placer.

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza y tímidamente sonrió. —Debería estar totalmente avergonzada —dijo ella al tiempo que él la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia él para poder alcanzarle la espalda—.

—Pero, ¿lo disfrutaste? —murmuró mientras le acariciaba los hombros con la suave tela.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Mucho. Demasiado. Estoy segura de que al menos debería sentirme avergonzada o algo a estas alturas. Creo que…

— ¿No tienes la energía para hacerlo? —Los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No lo sé. —La voz fue reflexiva al tiempo que le devolvió la mirada, algunos mechones de cabello le colgaban sobre las mejillas cuando levantó la vista hacia él—. Quizás debería tener más miedo por no sentirme asustada. Los bonitos ojos estaban colmados de confusión.

—Hey, tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?― ella asintió débilmente― pero eso no significa que ya no puedas contar conmigo. Voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites, y si quieres retractarte, nada cambiará entre nosotros. Tú sabes eso.― presionó suavemente su mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar, retirándolos después en una pequeña caricia.

Le pasó la ropa cuidadosamente doblada y ambos sentían que nuevamente empezaba a abrirse un abismo entre ellos. Se había roto la burbuja mágica del sexo y ahora la realidad se acercaba como un sombrío fantasma acechando sobre ellos.

― ¿sabes? ― Neji hablaba de espaldas a ella, dándole privacidad para que se vistiera ― fue mi primera vez también. ― El rostro de Hinata se frunció en claro desconcierto― Es decir, nunca había hecho algo tan intenso como esto― no pudo evitar mirarla, una risita algo traviesa escapando de sus labios.

La cara de Hinata de iluminó en una sonrisa y el corazón que creyó sin fuerza retumbó estruendosamente en su pecho, llenándola de una cálida sensación.

_Se derretía… esa mirada la derretía… esa sonrisa la derretía… saber que fue la primera en algo, la primera para alguien… todo él la derretía…_

—Ven, Te acompaño arriba a tu habitación. —tendió su mano hacia ella al notarla completamente vestida de nuevo.

La escoltó a través del amplio patio, al otro extremo de la mansión. La habitación, en la planta más alta, reservada solo para la familia más cercana del líder del clan, a pesar de estar cerca del mediodía en plena primavera, se veía oscura, fría y solitaria.

Hinata se giró hacia él, lo miró fijamente. —Puedes pasar si quieres, podrías leer algo aquí o descansar un poco solo por hoy... ―La expresión de Neji era pensativa mientras la miraba y ella supo la respuesta que le iba a dar. —Pero estoy segura que necesitas ocuparte con tus cosas. —Alejándose de él, ingresó a su alcoba, separándose por fin de la tibieza que su cercanía emanaba. A su pesar, Neji la vio alejarse lentamente, le echó un vistazo y luego con la mano libre le tocó la mejilla.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le preguntó.

_No, no lo estaría. Iba a acurrucarse en su cama e iba a intentar recordar la comodidad de sus brazos abrazándola, tal vez intentando convencerse de que todavía estaba allí con ella_.

—Estoy bien. —Le sonrió en respuesta, dolida por dentro, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil no rogarle que se quedara. Ella asintió lentamente, las yemas de los dedos se deslizaron sobre su mejilla antes de que su mano cayera, llevándose la calidez con él.

—Eres una mujer increíble, Hinata Hyuga—le dijo.

—claro que no —susurró mientras Neji salía del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Contempló las puertas abiertas de las ventanas que conducían a su balcón. Se dirigió allí y salió fuera, estremeciéndose ante el aire fresco, observando los rayos de sol que no llegaban a calentarle. —Claro que no, Neji —susurró a la nada—. A menos que cuente lo increíblemente estúpida.

Suspiró mientras se envolvía entre sus brazos y se frotó con ellos, incapaz de entrar todavía. Aquí por lo menos podría distraer la mente un poco, entre las flores y el ruido de los pájaros. Se preguntó remotamente si podría excluir la repentina oscuridad deprimente que la rodeaba. Había pensado que una vez más entre los brazos de Neji, apaciguarían los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en ella. Que la saciarían y así podría alejar el fantasma que la acechaba en las noches. No había esperado que esto sólo empeorara las cosas.

La mañana había acabado demasiado pronto...

...

...

..

.

Hola de nuevo!

Uff.. esto salió mas intenso de lo que había planeado.. ¿fue excesivo? :o

En fin, no creo poder repetir un lemon como este, así que... bueno, de aqui en adelante, todos serán de lo mas normalitos ;)


End file.
